La lame Maudite
by Nothern Heorm
Summary: Que serait-il arrivé à Azeroth si Arthas ne s'était pas saisi de Deuillegivre (je préfère Frostmourne mais bon) ? D'autres évènements viennent troubler l'ordre dans tout Azeroth, l'Alliance de Lordaeron et la toute jeune Horde s'en tireront-elles bien malgré tout ?
1. Deuillegivre

_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le FoF, pour Adama-chan. J'espère que ça te plaira, et je t'informe aussi qu'il y aura une suite à cette fic, et que je te préviendrai quand elle sera écrite. (Oui, le mois a été court et j'ai dû abréger, ce qui ne me décourage pas pour finir car mon idée est plutôt prometteuse. Sur ce, bonne lecture et joyeux Noël !_

 _Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, cet univers génialement riche a été créé par Blizzard._

 **Chapitre 1 : Deuillegivre**

Muradin Barbe-de-Bronze, les armes à la main, se tourna vers le prince de Lordaeron avec une expression de colère sur le visage.

\- Vous avez menti à vos hommes et trahi les mercenaires qui se sont battus pour vous ! Que vous arrive-t-il, Arthas ? La vengeance est-elle la seule chose qui compte pour vous ?

\- Épargnez-moi, Muradin. Vous n'avez pas vu ce que Mal'Ganis a fait à la terre de mes aïeux.

Alors, des soldats sonnent l'alarme, et tous se tournent vers la limite nord du campement, jusqu'aux soldats les plus frigorifiés. Une troupe de morts-vivants, menés par le démon justement cité, s'approche du camp avec un air agressif. Le seigneur de la Terreur prend la parole :

\- Le Seigneur Noir m'avait dit que vous viendriez. C'est la fin de votre voyage, mes amis. Prisonniers et gelés sur le toit du monde. La mort seule chantera la complainte de votre triste fin !

\- Ça sent mauvais, conclut Muradin. Nous sommes complètement encerclés.

En effet, jusque-là, l'expédition menée par le prince Arthas Menethil n'avait pas été une réussite totale… La troupe de loyaux soldats et de mercenaires qui avaient rejoint l'expédition punitive était à présent réduite de moitié, frigorifiée et démoralisée par la présence d'un nombre croissant et inimaginable de morts-vivants, qui offraient une résistance toujours plus efficace, jusqu'à les avoir aujourd'hui encerclés, acculés au flanc d'une montagne au centre du continent de Norfendre.

Arthas se tourne vers le prince nain, avec un grand espoir peint sur le visage, et fit :

\- Il reste une chance… aidez-moi à récupérer Deuillegivre ! Si elle est aussi puissante que vous le dites, cela pourrait faire pencher la balance de notre côté !

Muradin se passa les doigts dans la barbe pendant que les soldats autour s'organisaient pour défendre le campement au mieux. Cette perspective n'enchantait pas le nain, qui savait de réputation la puissance de cette épée… sans pour autant connaître les raisons de cette puissance.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, garçon. Mais j'ai promis d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Il savait que c'était la seule solution pour se tirer de cette situation sans mal, et surtout sans fuir. Et il savait aussi que l'honneur d'Arthas lui interdisait de fuir, même dans cette situation. Quel gamin imbécile il était, pour s'être laissé encercler comme ça… Quoi qu'il en fut, Muradin suivit Arthas à contrecoeur vers le col menant au réceptacle de l'épée. Le prince s'arrêta devant le capitaine de la troupe, lui donnant ses instructions pour la défense, avant de repartir vers le col avec une escouade d'élite composée des meilleurs chevaliers et fusiliers de la troupe. Qui savait ce qui pouvait garder l'arme ?

L'expédition fut plus rude que prévue. De nombreux loups des montagnes avaient établi leur habitat dans le col, qu'il avaient farouchement défendu. Le cimetière avait été vidé de ses cadavres par une magie impie, les faisant attaquer l'escouade par surprise. Finalement, il ne restait qu'Arthas, Muradin et deux autres hommes quand il atteignirent le gardien. Un spectre désincarné dans une armure noire, qui les arrêta avec ces paroles :

\- Partez, mortels. Vous ne trouverez que mort et ténèbres dans cette chambre oubliée.

\- Je doute que nous trouvions quoi que ce soit de plus terrifiant que ce que nous avons déjà vu, rétorqua Arthas.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez… vous ne passerez pas.

\- À ces mots, le spectre se jeta sur Arthas et les autres, déchiquetant rapidement les soldats de son étoile du matin, puis rapidement freiné par la rage guerrière de Muradin, tandis que le jeune paladin réanimait les hommes tombés. Le combat fut long et difficile, et le gardien succomba enfin aux coups des deux survivants : Arthas et Muradin. Alors, il lança un dernier avertissement :

\- Faites demi-tour… avant qu'il ne soit… trop tard…

\- Vous essayez encore de protéger l'épée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le prince.

\- Non… j'essaie de vous protéger… d'elle…

Alors il disparut et Arthas prit le chemin de la chambre de Deuillegivre, suivi à contrecoeur par Muradin qui réfléchissait aux paroles énigmatiques du gardien et s'étonnait de l'indifférence d'Arthas vis-à-vis des soldats morts aujourd'hui. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans une salle à ciel ouvert, emplie de stalagmites de glace avec, en son centre, un énorme socle gravé surmonté d'un bloc de glace contenant le précieux artefact.

\- Voyez, Muradin, c'est notre salut : Deuillegivre.

\- Attendez, garçon, il y a une inscription sur le socle, un avertissement, dit Muradin en s'approchant. Il dit : "Quiconque prend cette épée s'empare d'un pouvoir éternel. Comme la lame tranche la chair, le pouvoir balafre l'esprit." Oh, j'aurais dû m'en douter. L'épée est maudite. Je veux sortir d'ici !

Arthas, loin de l'écouter, s'avance vers l'arme maudite et dit :

\- Je subirai avec joie n'importe quelle malédiction pour sauver ma terre natale.

\- Oubliez tout ceci, Arthas. Ramenez vos hommes chez eux.

\- Qu'importe les hommes ! s'emporta le paladin. Rien ne me retiendra dans ma vengeance, vieux compagnon. Pas même vous !

Le prince leva son marteau et appela les esprits du lieu pour qu'ils libèrent l'épée. Muradin, ne pouvant le laisser faire, leva sa hache et sa masse, et dit avec colère :

\- Baissez ça, garçon. Vous allez voir si je peux vous en empêcher.

\- Vous avez décidé de sceller notre sort à tous ? De m'empêcher de venger mon peuple.

\- Vous n'arriverez à rien de bien avec cette arme. Cessez cette folie !

\- Je regrette, Muradin, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

Ce dernier esquissa un demi-sourire. Quelle ironie ! C'était lui qui tentait d'empêcher Arthas de faire une bêtise, pas l'inverse. Alors qu'il s'élançait vers Arthas, les armes levées, Muradin eut un court instant d'absence, durant lequel il vit ce qui pourrait arriver. Lordaeron en proie aux flammes, Kael'Thalas envahie par des hordes de morts-vivants… Dalaran détruite, et peut-être Khaz Modan aussi. Muradin hurla de rage à cette idée et frappa de toutes ses forces, prêt à tout pour qu'Arthas ne commette pas ce malheur.


	2. Lumière

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, cet univers génialement riche a été créé par Blizzard._

 _Au passage, si d'autres lisent cette fic que sa destinataire (coucou Adama ^^) n'hésitez pas à mettre un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 **Chapitre 2 : Lumière**

Muradin roula sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège d'Arthas. Le marteau dans la main gauche et la hache dans la droite, le nain se jeta sur le prince, qui bloqua rapidement la première attaque mais ne put qu'esquiver le second. Avec un cri de rage, le prince de Khaz Modan para un coup rageur du paladin avant de sauter en avant pour frapper le sol de ses deux armes en utilisant le peu de magie auquel il avait accès.

Le duel durait déjà depuis un petit moment, mais aucun des deux champions ne s'avouait vaincu, ne voulant pour aucun cas se soumettre à la vision de l'autre. Dire que le matin même, ils combattaient ensemble pour venger Lordaeron.

Le nain évita encore une fois le marteau béni et, cette fois, réussit à entailler le mollet du paladin. Tandis qu'ils échangeaient des coups, il cria :

\- Vous devez abandonner, Arthas ! Je crains le pire pour les royaumes des vivants si vous prenez cette arme !

\- Croyez-vous que nous repousserons le fléau si nous restons bloqués ici ?

\- Nous pouvons encore nous enfuir, si nous arrêtons de gâcher du temps et des hommes !

Muradin se décala légèrement sur la gauche pour éviter le marteau, et décida d'en finir. D'un coup de marteau, il faucha la deuxième jambe d'Arthas, qui tomba au sol et tendit une main lumineuse vers Muradin, mais n'eut pas le temps d'achever son mouvement. La lame de la hache du nain s'était posée sur sa gorge, et Muradin lança un regard déçu à Arthas. Il hésitait à terminer le combat là, mais se demanda si ce n'était pas succomber à la noire influence de Deuillegivre, qui les narguait au centre de la chambre.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, garçon. Dites-moi, êtes-vous prêt à renoncer à l'épée ?

\- Je…

\- Répondez, et vite ! _Tout_ dépend de cette réponse.

\- Je crois que oui, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Alors écoutez : nous allons sortir de cette pièce et en bloquer l'entrée pour que personne ne s'empare de cette lame maudite. Tentez de m'en empêcher et je finis ce que j'ai commencé.

Muradin ramassa alors le marteau du prince et le jeta au loin, à travers l'entrée, puis tendit sa main au paladin pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'empêcha de s'approcher de Deuillegivre tout en ressortant de l'antichambre, puis utilisa sa légère maîtrise de la magie de foudre pour faire s'effondrer l'entrée. Cela fait, Muradin autorisa enfin Arthas à se saisir de son arme avec un regard entendu. Après s'être assuré de l'impossibilité d'entrer dans la chambre de l'épée par là, le nain toisa alors Arthas :

\- Allons sauver votre expédition, maintenant.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour nous tirer de cette situation, répondit Arthas tout en forçant le pas pour suivre le nain.

\- La stratégie la plus simple qui soit : repérer le côté où les ennemis sont les moins nombreux et foncer !

Arthas hocha la tête, ne voyant pas de meilleure solution dans leur situation. Ayant déjà nettoyé le chemin à l'aller, les deux personnes n'eurent aucune difficulté à rallier le campement, qu'ils atteignirent pendant une relative accalmie : seuls quelques non-morts étaient aux prises avec la garnison sur la face nord du camp. Arthas demanda la situation au capitaine, qui répondit que les soldats pourraient encore résister un jour ou deux au rythme actuel, mais pas plus. Alors, Muradin hurla à tous les hommes et nains :

\- Soldats, nous n'avons plus le choix ! Nous ne pouvons pas fuir, alors nous allons frapper ! Que chacun prépare armes et armures pour l'assaut. Je veux que tous se battent à mes côtés dans une heure !

Arthas était quelque peu sidéré de le voir prendre le commandement de _son_ expédition aussi rapidement, mais comme les guerriers s'exécutaient, il ne put contredire Muradin. Aussi décida-t-il de voir avec les éclaireurs pour savoir de quel côté attaquer.

L'heure passa, et les soldats étaient prêts et motivés. Les fantassins avaient formé une ligne derrière laquelle s'étaient placés les fusiliers nains, ainsi que les mages et prêtres elfes, bien qu'en nombre réduit. La troupe d'une cinquantaine de combattants était prête à en découdre avec le Fléau.


	3. Fuite

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, cet univers génialement riche a été créé par Blizzard._

 _Au passage, si d'autres lisent cette fic que sa destinataire (coucou Adama ^^) n'hésitez pas à mettre un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 **Chapitre 3 : Fuite**

Muradin leva sa hache et la dirigea vers le flanc sur du campement, avant de crier :

\- Soldats, nous savons que nos ennemis ont moins garni le sud de notre camp en cadavres ambulants. Si vous voulez revenir de cette mission en Norfendre, alors suivez-moi dans cette direction et taillez-nous un chemin dans leur armée, pour que nous puissions atteindre la mer et notre salut !

Il conclut sa tirade sur un "pour l'Alliance !" avant de s'élancer vers la butte séparant le campement du territoire occupé par le fléau, rapidement suivi par Arthas, le capitaine et enfin toute la garnison, laissant le camp complètement vide. Rapidement, l'avant-garde se heurta aux premiers morts-vivants tenant le blocus. Des goules, rapidement éradiqués, mais dont le bruit ne manqua pas d'attirer d'autres monstruosités du Fléau. Très vite, l'opération pour forcer le blocus se mua en un champ de bataille confus où les soldats de l'Alliance faisaient de leur mieux pour se réunir par petits groupes pour combattre les goules, nécromants et autres monstres de chair rafistolés.

Muradin esquiva un coup de la goule la plus proche qu'il écrasa de son marteau, puis vit un fusilier nain se faire massacrer par un guerrier squelette. La résistance rencontrée était bien plus solide que ce qu'il espérait, mais le prince de Khaz Modan vit sa détermination renforcée par ce contretemps : une belle occasion de démontrer la force de l'Alliance ! Il s'élança pour venger le combattant nain et trancha le squelette mouvant en deux de sa hache avant d'écraser son crâne. Il massacra ainsi un nécromancien qui tentait de relever les soldats de l'Alliance tombés et un cultiste armé d'une dague, avant de voir un fantassin humain se faire désarmer par un autre squelette et reculer de quelques pas. Sans hésiter un instant, Muradin le héla en lançant sa masse dans sa direction :

\- Attrapez ça, soldat ! Et faites-moi l'honneur de survivre !

Avant de ramasser au sol le fusil du nain tombé. Il n'en aurait plus besoin, de toute manière. Il visa la tête d'un monstre de chair massacrant un groupe d'hommes avec une longue chaîne et actionna la gâchette. La tête de la créature explosa, et Muradin ordonna aux guerriers de se reprendre pour avoir une chance de l'emporter. Une lumière vive fit se retourner le nain, pour constater qu'Arthas venait de ramener quelques six soldats à la vie, aussi Muradin hurla :

\- Soldats, ils sont trop nombreux si on reste dispersés ! On se regroupe et on fonce !

La plupart des hommes l'ayant entendu, la trentaine de survivants se rassembla en un arc de cercle, puis chargea en direction du sud, là où les morts-vivants étaient le moins concentrés. Petit à petit, la troupe gagna du terrain pour finalement se diriger vers le sud avec plus aucun ennemi devant elle. Les soldats d'Arthas et Muradin avaient réussi cet exploit au prix d'une quinzaine de vies, malgré les efforts du paladin et des prêtres, mais ils avaient réussi à se tirer du guêpier où Mal'Ganis les avait fourrés.

Après une bonne heure de course sans s'arrêter pour semer les morts-vivants, Arthas autorisa les hommes à souffler un peu, et profita de la pause qu'il leur offrait pour rédiger une lettre qu'il envoya par corbeau vers le sud-ouest. Encore une chance qu'il leur restait un oiseau messager pour demander des secours.

Muradin n'insista pas pour récupérer son marteau, le soldat à qui il l'avait prêté n'ayant pas d'autre arme pour l'instant. Pour ça, il faudrait encore atteindre le premier camp, celui où Arthas avait fait brûler la flotte qui les avait amenés ici. Après une courte heure de repos, les premiers morts-vivants firent leur apparition et les soldats durent reprendre leur fuite en espérant que Lordaeron aurait le message d'Arthas.


	4. La Flotte Royale

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, cet univers génialement riche a été créé par Blizzard._

 _Au passage, si d'autres lisent cette fic que sa destinataire (coucou Adama ^^) n'hésitez pas à mettre un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 **Chapitre 4 : La flotte royale**

Arthas arriva enfin en haut de la butte surplombant la côte de la grande plaine enneigée. D'ici, il pouvait voir toute la région, et aussi distinguer au loin l'armée de morts qui les suivait depuis maintenant quatre jours. Quatre jours et déjà sept morts de plus. Il restait vingt-huit personnes de l'expédition d'origine, et tous étaient fatigués, désespérés et à bout de nerfs. Muradin lui-même avait failli mourir dans un combat, mais l'aide du Prince de Lordaeron lui avait permis de se sortir d'une mauvaise passe. Maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint le premier avant-poste d'Arthas, la stratégie se résumait à attendre.

Attendre en espérant. Arthas n'avait qu'une seule envie : revoir Jaina au moins une fois pour s'excuser et s'expliquer. Il savait qu'il devrait d'abord confronter Uther ainsi que son père, le roi Terenas, mais c'était Jaina Portvaillant qu'il voulait revoir. En espérant, là aussi, qu'elle n'aurait pas trop de rancoeur envers lui depuis l'épisode de Stratholme. Mais elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'avait guère le choix, et que Mal'Ganis l'avait provoqué.

Une main sur son épaule le ramena au présent. Il se retourna pour voir Muradin le toiser avec un visage grave.

\- Dites-moi, garçon… pensez-vous que quelqu'un a entendu votre appel ? Nous reste-t-il un espoir de rentrer en Lordaeron ?

\- Je l'espère, Muradin.

À ces mots, le nain hocha la tête pour faire signe que quoi qu'il arrive, il se battrait pour sa vie et pour protéger celle des autres soldats.

La fin de la journée arriva, et finalement l'expédition put se reposer enfin pendant une nuit complète, pour constater au réveil que le Fléau s'était dangereusement rapproché. Alors que chacun préparait ses armes pour leur dernier combat, un homme posté dans la tour de guet se tourna vers l'océan et cria :

\- Des voiles au loin ! C'est la flotte de Lordaeron !

Arthas s'empressa pour vérifier l'information et ordonna au soldat d'allumer un feu pour signaler leur position. Les navires étaient encore trop loin, et la bataille aurait inévitablement lieu. Il redescendit expliquer la situation au capitaine et à Muradin, qui avait aiguisé sa hache et préparé son fusil. Ordre fut donné de renforcer les barricades autant que possible, et à la moitié des fantassins de prendre des arcs pour le début des combats, pour affronter la menace à distance tant que possible.

Alors débuta une longue attente, chaque soldat voyant à la fois se rapprocher le Fléau et la flotte. Après une demi-heure, un petit vaisseau de combat arriva à une portée respectable et se mit de profil avant d'armer ses canons. Le Fléau arriva à portée de flèches et de fusils au même moment, et le capitaine ordonna aux soldats de faire feu. C'est là que tout s'accéléra. Balles et flèches fusèrent, rapidement accompagnées par des boulets de canon tirées par le petit navire, et nombre de mort-vivants furent dispersés par la salve. Cela ne fit que motiver les autres à avancer plus vite, poussés par des nécromants vindicatifs. Comment pouvaient-ils être si nombreux ?

Quelle que fut la réponse, la horde s'abattit sur les barricades de l'alliance, qui résistèrent le temps d'envoyer une nouvelle salve de projectiles meurtriers. Un boulet de canon heurta cependant l'une d'entre elles, ouvrant une brèche dans les défenses. Tous les fantassins dégainèrent leurs épées et formèrent un rang défensif pour permettre aux fusiliers de continuer à tirer, le but étant seulement de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Par chance, d'autres navires arrivaient à portée de tir tandis que le plus grand d'entre eux approchait de la rive à grande vitesse, toutes voiles dehors. Le cours du combat tourna plus vite que ne l'aurait imaginé Arthas en faveur du Fléau, malgré l'aide de plus en plus appuyée de la flotte de Lordaeron. Un coup d'oeil en arrière lui confirma ce qu'il avait en partie redouté plus tôt lorsque l'homme à l'avant du grand navire sauta en eau praticable avec quelques renforts. Uther, en atterrissant, cria un "Pour la Lumière" en s'élançant pour venir en aide à la troupe exténuée et déjà diminuée, tandis que l'équipage du navire s'efforçait de déployer des échelles pour permettre aux troupes de monter.  
Muradin enfonça sa hache dans le crâne d'un nécromancien et tira de son fusil sur une goule proche, puis cria aux hommes encore valides :

\- Tous au navire, allez !

Alors chacun fit de son possible pour reculer, cependant en continuant de combattre, espérant que le feu nourri des navires de Lordaeron réduirait suffisamment la horde de cadavres pour qu'elle faiblisse, mais on n'en voyait pas le bout.

Finalement, les hommes atteignirent les échelles de corde tendues et grimpèrent sur le navire, sur le pont duquel les hommes d'Uther s'écartèrent pour laisser place aux survivants tandis que d'autres s'approchèrent du bord pour canarder l'armée de morts. Finalement, Arthas, Muradin, le capitaine et le Porteur de Lumière parvinrent à monter sur le pont du navire, qui redéploya aussitôt ses voiles pour s'enfuir du continent maudit. Une partie des goules et autres squelettes, cependant, réussit à s'accrocher à la coque du navire, poussant le combat jusque là. Mais la présence d'Uther le Porteur de Lumière facilita grandement la tâche aux combattants.

Voyant le navire de tête s'écarter de la côte, les autres lâchèrent encore quelques bordées de boulets de canon avant de virer de bord et de repartir vers Lordaeron. Uther termina de soigner les plaies de Muradin qui avait subi quelques mauvais coups pendant la bataille et se redressa vers Arthas :

\- Et maintenant, _prince Arthas_ , que pensez-vous que nous puissions faire pour sauver Lordaeron de _ça_ ?


	5. L'Alliance de Lordaeron

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, cet univers génialement riche a été créé par Blizzard._

 _Au passage, si d'autres lisent cette fic que sa destinataire (coucou Adama ^^) n'hésitez pas à mettre un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 **Chapitre 5 : L'Alliance de Lordaeron**

Arthas vit les chefs d'état entrer dans la salle du trône de son père. Le vieux Terenas, roi de Lordaeron et chef de l'Alliance de la Deuxième Guerre, avait réuni sur conseil de son fils héritier tous les membres de l'Alliance qui avaient pu répondre à temps à son appel. Étaient présents Genn Grisetête de Gilnéas, un jeune dirigeant plein d'entrain, Falstad Marteau-Hardi qui était là pour représenter Khaz Modan qui n'avait pu se présenter, ainsi qu'Antonidas de Dalaran et Anasterian Haut-Soleil de Quel'Thalas représentant les Hauts-Elfes. Varian Wrynn de Hurlevent n'avait pu venir, occupé aux travaux de pacification et de reconstruction de son royaume. La délégation de Stromgarde n'avait pas répondu à leur appel, ni à aucun message depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Alliance.

Arthas se désola du fait que Jaina ne soit pas présente, Uther lui ayant expliqué qu'elle était partie vers l'ouest avec des volontaires sur conseil d'une sorte de prophète. Le prince avait été étonné qu'une jeune fille aussi rationnelle qu'elle ait pu croire aux inepties d'un vieillard, mais avait été forcé de remettre cela à plus tard, sachant aussi que le père de Jaina, Daelin Portvaillant, était parti à sa recherche avec toute la flotte du royaume de Kul Tiras.

Alors qu'Arthas exposait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à convoquer les membres de l'Alliance de Lordaeron, Genn Grisetête fut le premier à l'interrompre :

\- Sachez, jeune prince, que j'ai réprouvé la conduite de cette Alliance depuis sa victoire, et ce pour des raisons plus que valables. Donnez-moi une bonne raison de rester, cette fois.

\- Seigneur Grisetête, je sais les raisons qui vous ont conduit à vous isoler. Cependant, nous avons besoin de tous les soldats disponibles pour combattre ce qui arrive. Vous avez dû être mis au courant de ce qui est arrivé à l'est de Lordaeron. C'est ce qui attend tous nos royaumes si nous ne nous unissons pas.

C'est alors que Falstad Marteau-Hardi parla :

\- Khaz Modan vous a déjà envoyé des troupes et du matériel pour combattre cette menace, mais Nid-de-l'Aigle se joindra à cette guerre pour contrer les plans du Fléau, comme nous l'avons fait contre la Horde.

\- Je ne peux m'avancer, déclara alors Anasterian, sur ce que vous comptez faire de mon soutien. Votre Alliance a déjà gâché de nombreuses ressources de Quel'Thalas, particulièrement à cause de vos _camps d'internement._ Ceux-là même qui ont cédé à la première rébellion d'un orc quelque peu charismatique.

\- Anasterian, répondit Terenas, vous savez que j'ai interdit aux royaumes d'exterminer un peuple. Cependant, il s'est libéré et a fui, il n'y a plus de présence orque importante sur nos terre. Et la Lumière me garde de faire de même avec des… macchabées !

\- Je me doutais de ce dernier point. J'enverrai, dit-il avec un soupir, un détachement de forestiers d'élite. Voilà qui devrait vous avancer dans la défense de Lordaeron.

Les discussions continuèrent ainsi pendant un long après-midi, les chefs d'état discutant du pourquoi et du comment, ce qui ennuya profondément Arthas, même s'il écoutait d'une oreille pour savoir comment agir. Les négociations se terminèrent par la conclusionorale d'un accord stipulant que Quel'Thalas, Nid-de-l'Aigle, Forgefer, Lordaeron et Gilnéas se battraient à nouveau côte à côte jusqu'à ce que la menace soit écartée.

À la fin du congrès, quand chaque dirigeant rentra chez lui, et Uther resta avec Terenas et Arthas pour faire un rapide point. Les différents chefs s'étaient mis d'accord pour rassembler les troupes à l'ouest de Brill, attendant les troupes du Fléau sur les côtes Nord-Ouest de Lordaeron.

Après tout ceci, Arthas se retira et rédigea une lettre pour Jaina Portvaillant, qu'il envoya à Kul Tiras avec ordre de lui transmettre quand ils la retrouverait. Il savait que le prochain chapitre de cette histoire s'écrirait durant la grande bataille qui opposerait l'Alliance au Fléau.


	6. Champ de Bataille

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, cet univers génialement riche a été créé par Blizzard._

 _Au passage, si d'autres lisent cette fic que sa destinataire (coucou Adama ^^) n'hésitez pas à mettre un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Edit : Je m'étais trompé à un endroit, j'avais parlé de Darion Mograine. En réalité c'était son père, Alexandros ! Voilà désolé.  
_

 **Chapitre 6 : Champ de bataille**

Les rangs s'assemblèrent tant bien que mal, un bon résultat vu le nombre d'hommes qu'il fallait commander. Arthas s'avança pour saluer les autres généraux. Terenas ne s'était pas déplacé en personne et avait, comme les dernières fois, envoyé son fils héritier le représenter. Derrière lui se rangeaient des milliers de soldats nains, humains et elfes, chacun portant les couleurs de la faction qui l'avait envoyé. Et devant les troupes discutaient, en cercle, les officiers. Arthas se fit une place entre Uther et un autre homme et observa les visages des personnes qui s'étaient mobilisées.

Il y avait le général Alexandros Mograine de Lordaeron, que le prince avait déjà côtoyé, portant toujours la puissante épée Porte-Cendres. Plus loin, un homme à la barbe blanche lissée et habillé tout en noir, qu'Arthas supposa être le Seigneur Godfrey, à la tête de la milice professionnelle envoyée par Gilnéas. Il y avait aussi l'elfe Sylvanas Coursevent, générale des Forestiers de Quel'Thalas. Muradin Barbe-de-Bronze n'était pas rentré à Khaz Modan et avait donc décidé de combattre aux côtés de l'Alliance. Restait enfin un mage, assez âgé, qui participait activement aux discussions stratégiques des autres.

Il observait les troupes s'organiser lorsqu'il vit apparaître dans le ciel les troupes aériennes de Falstad qui arrivaient. Des chevaucheurs de griffons. Les autres généraux se tournèrent quand le grand griffon cuirassé du chef nain se posa au sol en causant une puissante bourrasque de vent tandis que Falstad saluait joyeusement les membres de l'Alliance. Son détachement se répartissait déjà de manière stratégique parmi les troupes, prêtes à s'envoler au moment où il faudrait combattre.

Les forces de l'Alliance s'étaient placées en un large arc de cercle tout autour de la zone de débarquement, assez mince sur cette partie de la région. Des éclaireurs avaient repéré que la flotte du fléau semblait se diriger vers ce point au nord-ouest des clairières de Tirisfal. Ainsi, toute l'armée régulière de Lordaeron, la milice professionnelle de Gilnéas, une partie des Forestiers et les combattants aériens de Nid-de-l'Aigle s'étaient rassemblés ici. Uther, en tant que chef de la Main d'Argent, avait également amené une petite troupe de paladins en cours de formation, dont le prince aurait pu faire partie. Il les avait jugés aptes à combattre le fléau, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient déjà puissants. Seule la cité de Dalaran n'avait pas envoyé de troupes en bonne et due forme, mais le mage avait assuré qu'il serait d'une grande aide dans la bataille, ce dont Arthas ne doutait pas.

L'attente commençait à se faire longue quand un archer elfe posté en hauteur cria quelque chose en Thalassien. Sylvanas hocha la tête et transmit le message aux autres généraux. Darion Mograine, en tant que général en chef de Lordaeron, prit la tête des opérations et fit en sorte que les rangs des fantassins humains soient impénétrables grâce à une méthode de mur de boucliers qui avait, semble-t-il, bien fonctionné contre la Horde. Les rares fusiliers présents dans l'armée furent placés sur une hauteur protégée par une falaise à pic et dont le seul chemin permettant de monter était gardé par le principal rang de fantassins. C'est alors que la brume tomba. Arthas n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, puisque leurs rangs étaient plus ou moins camouflés par le brouillard, mais cet avantage allait aussi au Fléau.

Alors que la tension montait au fur et à mesure que l'attente durait, un bruit de bois touchant le sable et d'eau remuée se fit entendre. Derrière Arthas, qui menait un régiment de première ligne, chaque soldat dégaina lentement son arme, le plus silencieusement possible. Rapidement, les bruits qui avaient alerté les hommes se multiplièrent, cependant pas assez pour supposer que tous les navires du fléau étaient arrivés. Arthas lança un coup d'oeil au mage qui hocha la tête avec confiance. Il avait visiblement prévu quelque chose. Une petite lumière brilla sur la droite, que le prince identifia comme la pierre magique qui donnait sa puissance à Porte-Cendres. Alexandros Mograine lança alors le cri de guerre qui fit démarrer la bataille proprement dite :

\- Pour la Lumière et pour l'Alliance !

Après quoi lui, Uther et ses paladins chargèrent les premiers, tandis que Sylvanas et ses forestiers préparaient leurs flèches pour les protéger. La troupe de paladins chargeant au centre et Arthas étant placé sur un flanc, il vit que les premiers squelettes, peu nombreux, arrivaient dans son champ de vision. Le prince fit signe aux archers derrière lui de lancer la première volée pour réduire un peu le nombre d'ennemis et les risques par la même occasion.

Les flèches fusèrent et les morts-vivants tombèrent. Arthas attendait patiemment le moment où le mage ferait montre de ses capacités, et ne pouvait qu'imaginer le combat qu'il entendait au loin.

Alexandros Mograine brandit Porte-Cendres et envoya une puissante flamme sacrée consumer une partie des membres du Fléau se trouvant devant lui. Derrière, les paladins d'Uther faisaient des ravages dans les rangs des morts-vivants, tous assez compétents pour maîtriser la magie permettant de consumer ces cadavres impies. Les flèches des forestiers fournissaient un soutien appréciable et Sylvanas s'était jointe à la bataille. Ses munitions enchantées abattaient plusieurs ennemis d'un coup, et l'elfe tirait à un rythme surhumain, même si elle ne faisait pas mouche à tous les coups. Alors que les rangs de l'avant-garde morte-vivante s'éclaircissaient et que le gros de l'armée débarquait, les chevaucheurs de griffons Marteau-Hardi s'envolèrent et commencèrent à bombarder le champ de bataille de boules de foudre dont il maîtrisaient la magie élémentaire. Falstad les dirigeait avec habileté, permettant toujours d'affaiblir les ennemis là où ils étaient le plus nombreux. Cependant, la troupe qui s'approchait semblait incroyablement grande. Uther lança un ordre aux officiers quand le premier paladin tomba. Toutes les troupes régulières commencèrent à avancer pour resserrer leur étau sur l'armée du Fléau, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle leur réservait. C'est alors que le mage Antonidas agit : une pluie de flammes et de morceaux de glace mêlés s'abattit sur un flanc du fléau, ravageant un secteur assez large pour qu'un régiment de l'Alliance puisse s'y frayer un passage.

C'est le moment que choisit le prince de Lordaeron pour le lancer dans la bataille, sachant que son régiment avait la position la plus facile à tenir. Il leva son marteau qui pulvérisa le premier mort-vivant et tenta de se rapprocher de la troupe de paladins et de héros qui formait l'avant-garde de l'armée. Il combattit côte à côte avec le seigneur Godfrey de Gilnéas, qui se trouvait en mauvaise posture avec sa milice. Ils furent sauvés par une volée de flèches bien placées des archers Thalassiens, puis Arthas entreprit de continuer à progresser dans les rangs de la horde de cadavres qui envahissait sa terre natale. Alors qu'il se battait, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était encerclé. Il combattit rudement mais lança un appel à l'aide en réalisant le nombre de ses adversaires. Il fut blessé à la jambe et au ventre, mais soudain tous les cadavres autours de lui furent gelés sur place. Il essaya d'identifier l'origine de cette magie, supposant qu'il s'agissait du mage, mais ne le trouva pas. Il se reconcentra sur le combat et brisa les blocs de glace qu'étaient devenus les morts, avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Uther, dont les paladins commençaient à peiner malgré le soutien des troupes régulières qui arrivaient à leur niveau. Soudain, des bêtes d'eau immenses surgirent du sol et taillèrent un chemin d'os brisés dans les rangs du Fléau, et une personne inattendue fit son apparition. Jaina Portvaillant apparut dans un éclair au milieu de la troupe de paladins, et demanda :

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Personne n'étant d'humeur à rire, elle n'eut pas de réponse et lança sa magie dans la bataille sans s'en offusquer. Avec son aide, les paladins réussirent à tenir bon, chacun ou presque ayant les compétences pour ramener les autres à la vie. Après un long combat, il apparut qu'une brèche avait été forcée dans un des flancs de l'armée de l'Alliance, mais aucun camp ne semblait faiblir. À ce moment, le mage inconnu d'Arthas et Jaina agirent conjointement pour détruire un maximum de morts-vivants et permettre à l'armée de se reprendre, puis mirent le feu aux navires du Fléau. En effet, le combat s'était petit à petit rapproché de la berge, où l'on pouvait distinguer chaque navire ennemi. Si le cours de la bataille avait semble incertain jusque-là, il apparut clairement que la victoire était acquise lorsque les bateaux de guerre s'embrasèrent, et une grande partie de l'armée du Fléau avec. Mograine et le Porteur de Lumière ne comptaient plus les morts-vivants qu'ils avaient abattu dans la bataille, mais ils furent tout de même isolés par une des dernières forces puissantes de l'armée du Fléau. Malgré leur puissance, les deux paladins peinaient à repousser les dizaines de cadavres et furent tirés d'affaire par un troisième paladin qu'ils connaissaient bien : Tirion Fordring, l'un des premiers paladins avec Uther. Celui-ci, légèrement moins puissant qu'Uther et ne portant pas d'arme surpuissante comme Mograine, réussissait cependant à abattre nombre de morts-vivants de son épée longue. Il poussa les deux champions à se replier pour laisser les troupes faire le travail, et finalement les rangs de fantassins arrivèrent à vaincre la dernière poche de résistance morte-vivante. Des cris de joie retentirent sur la berge quand la victoire fut annoncée.

Jaina se dirigea tout droit vers Arthas, le visage fermé. Elle lui adressa la parole sur un ton énervé, montrant bien la rancoeur qu'elle avait gardé de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.


	7. Jaina Portvaillant (fin arc 1)

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, cet univers génialement riche a été créé par Blizzard._

 _Au passage, si d'autres lisent cette fic que sa destinataire (coucou Adama ^^) n'hésitez pas à mettre un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 **Chapitre 7 : Jaina Portvaillant**

Arthas, c'est grâce à votre missive que j'ai pu venir à votre aide dans cette bataille, mais sachez que je n'oublie en aucun cas vos actions à Stratholme.

Elle était directe, on ne pouvait le nier. Et elle avait aussi l'art de toucher où ça fait mal dès sa première phrase. Arthas se retrouva sans défense face à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans à peine. Il se sentit honteux tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, mais finit par répondre :

Le plus important est que vous soyez revenue. Le combat aurait été plus rude sans votre aide, et je vous remercie pour cela.

Et rappelez-moi, pourquoi vous avez eu besoin d'aide ? Oui, ça me revient, vous avez commis un enchaînement d'actions idiotes qui ont coûté la vie à de nombreux innocents !

Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, implora Arthas. Et d'après Muradin, j'aurais pu faire bien pire. N'oubliez pas non plus que j'ai moi-même convoqué les chefs de l'Alliance pour former cette armée et battre le Fléau.

Ça, c'est certainement le seul moment où vous avez agi _intelligemment_!

Il ne sut que répondre à cela. L'insulte était directe, et Jaina ne l'avait jamais habitué à cela. Il faut dire que jusqu'à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, ils étaient en couple. Il décida de changer de point d'appui :

Et vous avez fui Lordaeron, privant le royaume de votre puissance ! Encore heureux que j'étais là pour vous ramener !

Le prince était plutôt fier de sa formulation. Elle ne dit mot pendant quelques secondes puis fuit la conversation, sentant que cette dispute ne menait à rien.

Des morts-vivants ont réussi à passer outre le mur de boucliers et ont traversé droit vers l'intérieur du royaume.

Nous savons cela, intervint Uther, et dès que l'armée de Lordaeron aura récupéré, nous les traquerons jusqu'au dernier. Mais je pense que nous pouvons considérer que nous avons la victoire. L'Alliance a vaincu les forces que la Légion menait, et ils sont désorganisés. Ce n'est plus une menace.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua Tirion Fordring. Les démons vont peut-être tenter une invasion… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sentant qu'il avait mis un froid dans la discussion, Tirion s'expliqua :

D'accord, le Fléau est désorganisé et presque détruit. Mais il existe toujours en Norfendre. Il faut faire quelque chose pour le surveiller, puisque nous ne pouvons détruire totalement le Fléau.

Il faudrait établir… je ne sais pas, une colonie, un avant-poste, proposa Arthas. Quelque chose de lourdement gardé qui pourrait résister à une éventuelle attaque, et prévenir le reste de l'Alliance en cas de problème de taille.

Uther décida qu'il n'était pas encore temps de définir la suite des évènements mais qu'il faudrait d'abord faire un rapport au chef de l'Alliance. Ce serait lui qui choisirait la marche à suivre, quel que soit l'avis de son fils.

Les deux dirigeants de la Main d'Argent se retirèrent pour aller s'occuper des blessés, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls et un peu gênés. Jaina s'excusa la première :

Désolée d'être partie si tôt, Arthas. Mais un homme m'a parlé, m'a conseillé de fuir vers l'Ouest en disant avoir vu ce que le futur réservait. J'y ai fondé… ce n'est pas encore une ville, mais Theramore a déjà des remparts et…

Vous avez cru un vieux fou vous parlant de visions d'avenir ?

Écoutez, il émanait d'une puissante aura magique et j'ai senti qu'il disait la vérité à ce moment. Mais… après cette bataille, je commence à douter de ses paroles.

Je vous pardonne pour cela, puisque vous nous êtes revenue à temps.

Et la discussion repartit sur un ton amical, même si chacun préférait éviter les sujets sensibles tels que Stratholme. Arthas était tout de même heureux d'avoir réussi, en si peu de temps, à calmer la fureur de son amie.


	8. Accalmie (début arc 2)

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, cet univers génialement riche a été créé par Blizzard._

 _Au passage, si d'autres lisent cette fic que sa destinataire (coucou Adama ^^) n'hésitez pas à mettre un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 **Chapitre 8 : Accalmie**

Tirion Fordring mena la traque après la bataille. Des troupes furent déployées dans tout Lordaeron, et des morts-vivants seuls furent repérés juqu'au Nord du royaume de Gilnéas. Les paladins de la Main d'Argent parvinrent à purger une bonne partie du royaume, et l'est de Lordaeron, dévasté, fut la cible d'une grande campagne de repeuplement menée par les autorités du royaume, incitant le peuple à retourner dans les villages en ruines, avec des escortes pour les rassurer et, au final, servir de gardes pour les différentes zones. Les Maleterres, comme le peuple avait fini par l'appeler, furent également dotées d'un réseau de tours de guet, qui n'avait que peu d'intérêt stratégique mais permettaient aux habitants de se sentir en sécurité dans une région qui avait souffert de la peste nécrotique.

Stratholme, au Nord de cette région, resta cependant une zone que chacun évitait. La ville ne fut ni détruite pour récupérer les matériaux, ni reconstruite. La nouvelle ville importante de la région se bâtit autour de la Chapelle de l'Espoir de Lumière, lieu qui avait été consacré par Uther et Tirion eux-mêmes comme camp de base de la Main d'Argent.

Les autres royaumes de l'Alliance continuèrent leur vie, avec les querelles en toile de fond mais pas grand-chose de notablement dangereux. Le royaume d'Azeroth, au Sud, grâce au soutien de Khaz Modan, réussit à reconstruire Hurlevent en entier, puis commença la pacification de la région, qui avait été laissée à elle-même ces quinze dernières années. Grisetête avoua qu'il avait eu pour projet de construire un grand mur pour protéger son royaume quand il avait eu vent de l'arrivée du Fléau, mais le retour d'Arthas l'en avait dissuadé. Dalaran s'agrandit encore et commença à envoyer des mages dans les cours royales, mais personne ne savait si le conseil faisait cela pour espionner ou conseiller les royaumes.

Le projet d'Arthas fut mis à exécution quelques mois après la grande bataille, et un fort, appelé Donjon de la Bravoure, vit le jour sur les côtes sud de Norfendre. À sa tête, le généralissime Alexandros Mograine tenait régulièrement son roi informé de la situation, tandis qu'il étendait la colonie dans le but qu'elle arrive à survivre d'elle-même.

Tout semblait donc aller au mieux, le jour où le prince de Lordaeron reçut une missive du lointain continent de Kalimdor, envoyée par Jaina depuis Theramore. Elle s'était tirée de ses ennuis avec son père lors de la défaite de ce dernier dans une bataille contre les orcs, auxquels elle s'était alliée. Arthas lui faisait confiance, si elle se liait d'amitié avec des peaux-vertes, c'est qu'ils étaient capables de moins de brutalité que ce qu'ils montraient habituellement. Cependant, la fin de la lettre changea de ton trop rapidement au goût d'Arthas. La calligraphie de la jeune fille devenait fébrile et difficile à lire. Il déchiffra cependant les mots : Thrall, Fléau, nord. Et, plus difficilement : aide, Alliance. Une tache d'encre lui empêchait de lire la dernière phrase, mais il ne s'interrogea pas très longtemps sur la signification de la missive : le Fléau avait trouvé un moyen de passer outre la surveillance de Mograine en Norfendre, et envahissait le continent où habitait Jaina. Avec quelle armée ? Il devait le découvrir. Arthas enroula le parchemin et se leva pour aller voir son père. Jaina était membre de l'Alliance, et elle était en danger.

FIN DU PREMIER ARC NARRATIF


	9. Kalimdor

_Disclaimer_ _: Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, tout ça est la faute de Blizzard !_

 _Je reprends les publications maintenant que j'ai un peu de stock, mais tout ceci risque de durer longtemps, surtout vu la vitesse à laquelle j'écris en ce moment. On ira donc à environ un chapitre par semaine, si tout se passe bien. Je remercie au passage mon co-scénariste (oui pas co-auteur il n'a lu que récemment) Yvregon be Darasuum ainsi que mon bêta-reader starck29 qui s'y connaissent tous deux pas trop mal dans l'univers de Warcraft._

 _Du coup, Adama-chan, ton cadeau de Noël risque de mettre longtemps à être réellement terminé mais on fait dans le grande échelle._

 **Chapitre 9 : Kalimdor**

Jaina reprit son souffle, le temps de vérifier le nombre de personnes qui l'ont suivie. Déjà, c'était un bon point : la majorité des habitants et des soldats en permission de Guet-du-Nord l'avaient suivie dans les hauteurs, d'où il était possible de rejoindre le marécage d'Âprefange et Theramore. Cependant, une bonne partie des troupes était encore au combat autour de la caserne, qui semblait tenir bon face à l'assaut des morts-vivants. Jaina n'en revenait pas encore que le Fléau soit parvenu à progresser aussi loin dans les Tarides sans avoir été arrêté par la Horde. L'hypothèse la plus plausible était que Thrall ait d'autres attaques à gérer et pas assez de guerriers pour s'occuper de trois fronts en même temps.

La jeune mage se plaça au bord du surplomb pour venir en aide à ses soldats en difficulté en faisant pleuvoir des projectiles gelés sur les macchabées, dont le nombre avait déjà décru de manière rassurante depuis le début de l'attaque. Le problème avec ces choses, c'était qu'ils ne reculaient devant aucune menace. Presque six mois plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas hésité devant les forces combinées de l'Alliance et maintenant, une forteresse en construction comme Guet-du-Nord ne les avait pas intimidés le moins du monde. Mais au moins, ils ne résistaient en aucun cas à la magie, ce qui arrangeait plutôt Jaina. Finalement, les forces de Theramore réussirent à abattre la dernière goule qui s'acharnait sur un soldat désarmé et purent commencer à compter leurs morts.

Maintenant qu'une menace pesait sur Kalimdor, Jaina regrettait de ne pas avoir agi quand Thrall et Rexxar ont décidé de régler le problème que représentait son père. En même temps, elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela consistait à abattre l'Amiral Daelin Portvaillant. En tout cas, elle ne les avait pas empêchés de tuer le roi de Kul Tiras, et maintenant ce royaume était divisé quant à la succession, entre les partisans de Jaina et ceux de son jeune frère Derek. Même si ce dernier était peut-être trop jeune pour diriger, Jaina n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait décider de ce côté. Pas question de mener les troupes de Theramore pour combattre les partisans de son petit frère, quoiqu'elle ne le connaisse pas beaucoup, pour dégarnir le front contre le fléau. Et d'un autre côté, même si cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas, Jaina espérait avoir le soutien de Kul Tiras, dont les forces étaient en train de se remettre de la défaite en Kalimdor.

Le jeune fille eut alors une pensée vers l'Alliance toute entière. Pourvu que sa lettre soit parvenue à Arthas… il saurait convaincre à nouveau les Royaumes de l'Est de combattre le Fléau, et les forces qu'il amènerait feraient peut-être pencher la balance en leur faveur. Elle soupira en craignant que ses espoirs soient infondés, sachant d'expérience à quel point il est difficile de faire traverser l'océan à une missive.

Elle se tourna vers les soldats qui semblaient attendre ses ordres, et décida que Guet-du-Nord n'était plus défendable, aussi elle dit à ses hommes de retourner jusqu'à Theramore pour fortifier les différents accès au marécage, puis jeta un regard au nord-est, vers la ville de Thrall, l'Orgrimmar. De la fumée, comme d'habitude, à la limite du champ de vision dans cette direction. Elle soupira une fois de plus en comprenant que les orcs n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de meilleur méthode pour se défendre, aussi elle décida de rendre une petite visite à leur chef de guerre, sachant ses troupes en sécurité pour la journée.


	10. La Horde

_Disclaimer : Warcraft c'est blizzard tout ça tout ça..._

 _Encore une fois merci les deux bêta-reader Starck29 et Yvregon be Darasuum. Et pas de retard cette fois ci c'est un exploit de ma part !_

 **Chapitre 10 : la Horde**

Jaina apparut dans un éclair de lumière bleutée devant le fort central d'Orgrimmar, faisant sursauter bien des orcs, même si la plupart d'entre eux commençaient à être habitués à la voir chez eux. Elle s'aperçut que la fumée venait d'un peu plus au nord de la ville, comme d'habitude. Elle espérait pouvoir y trouver le chef de guerre de la Horde, ne sachant pas sur quel front se battait son armée aujourd'hui, car il était évident qu'elle était au combat. Elle accourut jusqu'à la passe Nord menant à la péninsule d'Azshara, que les elfes de l'Ouest, à la peau d'une étonnante couleur violet sombre, défendaient contre l'invasion du Fléau, qui semblait venir de cet endroit. Leurs armées, cependant, ne combattaient pas comme la Horde et celle-ci était forcée de se défendre à sa manière, aussi la passe était-elle actuellement bloquée par un grand mur duquel les archers enflammaient un à un de grands bûchers au fur et à mesure que les morts-vivants approchaient, laissant une troupe à pied de l'autre côté pour achever les macchabées survivants. Jaina se permit de franchir le mur, dont la porte restait inachevée pour l'instant, et s'approcha des grunts en voyant Thrall parmi eux. Celui-ci se retourna après avoir écrasé le crâne d'un squelette et sembla heureux de voir la jeune fille, quoiqu'un peu inquiet aussi. Il parla le premier :

\- C'est la fumée qui vous a fait venir ? Je compte arrêter d'utiliser cette méthode aussitôt que possible.

\- Dès que votre rempart sera achevé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Mais je crains que le Fléau ne se renforce en ce moment même, pour une raison que je ne connais pas.

\- Ils ont attaqué Guet-du-Nord. Mes soldats ont tenu mais j'ai abandonné la place, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre plus de travailleurs dans des attaques surprises.

\- Les morts-vivants ont franchi l'Orneval ? C'est un sacré problème… Grommash y est actuellement au combat, j'espère qu'il pourra en revenir, car si une troupe si importante a pu passer, la situation à la scierie doit être critique. Il faut y envoyer un détachement, et…

\- Calmez-vous, Thrall. Nous devons solliciter l'aide des Elfes de la Nuit, au lieu de combattre séparément. Et j'espère aussi une aide de l'Alliance, le prince de Lordaeron a toute ma confiance pour ça.

\- Vous avez raison, jeune fille. Il nous faut de l'aide, nous sommes trop exposés. Mais pour cela, je dois aller secourir Hurlenfer, je ne peux pas l'abandonner aux griffes du Fléau.

Tout en disant cela, le chef de guerre de la Horde s'était dirigé vers la ville, laissant l'unité de grunts protéger le rempart des forces disparates qui approchaient, pour réunir d'autres guerriers et partir pour Orneval. Jaina craignait que l'attaque ne soit pas venue de là, mais ne sut pas comment lui annoncer. Si le poste de garde à la frontière était toujours debout, le chaman s'en rendrait compte, de toute manière… et il serait plus proche de la civilisation des Elfes.

L'orc la laissa là, laissant entendre que leur discussion était close. Jaina rentra à Theramore, craignant espérer trop des autres royaumes et même de Thrall. Elle avait appris à ses dépends que même face au pire, les hommes et les orcs ne savaient pas tous écouter leur bon sens.

Grommash était en sueur. Ses guerriers avaient vaillamment défendu la scierie, mais une trop grande partie d'entre eux était tombée. Il abaissa sa lourde hache, Hurlesang. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui indiqua que tous les morts-vivants visibles avaient été arrêtés et massacrés, cependant le prix à payer était élevé. Et impossible de savoir combien de soldats il restait au Fléau.

Le chef du clan Chanteguerre se releva en entendant un bruit. Il rassembla rapidement ses guerriers autour de lui, au nombre d'une trentaine. Ils étaient presque une centaine au début de la semaine… mais là, ce n'étaient pas des morts que Grom avait entendu. Le bruit était trop feutré. Il saisit Hurlesang à deux mains, sentant le danger, et cria :

\- Montrez-vous !

Un bruissement de feuilles au-dessus de lui, l'orc leva la tête. Une seconde fois, un mouvement se fit percevoir. Le chef de clan fit un signe à l'un des archers restants qui tira à côté de la source vraisemblable du bruit. Soudain, une forme encapuchonnée sauta d'un arbre et tira deux lames courbes. Elle se jeta sur le premier orc à portée, qui bloqua le premier coup et esquiva le second tandis que de nombreuses silhouettes imitaient la première. Grom lança le fameux cri de guerre de la Horde, avant de se lancer dans le combat.

Les grunts se défendirent bien et réussirent à abattre quelques-unes des silhouettes qui se révélèrent être des elfes sombres. Pourquoi attaquaient-ils la Horde ? Hurlenfer n'en avait aucune idée, mais il tenta de les repousser avec toute la rage dont il était capable, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le but des elfes : un gigantesque… arbre humanoïde s'approcha lentement de la scierie et la réduisit à néant, avant de détruire les outils de travail du bois de la Horde. Comprenant cela, et aussi le fait que les elfes étaient trop nombreux pour lui et ses grunts qui commençaient à tomber, ordonna la retraite. Ses orcs le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée de tir, et constata que les elfes ne les pourchassaient pas. Tout cela posait un problème sérieux à la Horde, qui ne pourrait pas s'approvisionner correctement en bois dans les Tarides et encore moins dans les plaines de Mulgore.

Le chef de clan n'allait sûrement pas rester inactif devant tout cela, mais il laisserait peut-être son ami Thrall donner son avis. La Horde n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'un ennemi de plus, d'autant que personne ne savait vraiment de qui il s'agissait.


	11. Lubie

_Disclaimer : Warcraft appartient à Blizzard et c'est une bonne chose (vu ce que j'en fais...)  
_

 _Désolé pour les deux semaines de retard, j'étais en vacances et quand je suis en vacances j'ai une_ très légère _flemme... Bonne lecture quand même (d'ailleurs j'ai vu que le mois de février a été plus que fructueux en termes de lectures, j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi !)_

 **Chapitre 11 : Lubie**

Thrall arriva enfin à la Croisée, petit village fortifié installé au milieu de la grande plaine des Tarides. Il formait l'arrière-garde des survivants de la double attaque dans Orneval. Grommash avait eu la présence d'esprit de partir en voyant les grands arbres mouvants qui accompagnaient les elfes détruire la scierie, mais la situation restait critique. Entre les troupes du Fléau progressant sur tous les flancs, une civilisation elfe qui semblait s'en prendre à quiconque pénétrait sur leur territoire et l'approvisionnement régulier en bois qui venait d'être perturbé, la Horde était plutôt mal en point.

Avec la troupe de Thrall, il y avait une petite centaine d'orcs à la Croisée, ce qui faisait beaucoup pour un si petit espace. Le chef de la Horde serait bien retourné directement à Orgrimmar, mais il lui avait semblé percevoir quelque chose de plutôt menaçant à l'Est, et il lui fallait des renforts s'il voulait faire quelque chose. Après un examen plus poussé, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une troupe de non-morts. Ils étaient partout, impossible de les éviter plus d'une journée ! Thrall monta en haut de la grande tour de guet et lança aux orcs présents :

\- Guerriers de la Horde ! Aujourd'hui, le Fléau semble partout. Nous perdons du terrain au nord, mais montrons à ces morts que notre race sait se défendre ! Des morts-vivants ont réussi à entrer dans les Tarides et se déplacent vers le sud. Venez avec moi, et apprenons-leur ce qu'il en coûte d'arpenter les terres de la Horde !

La plupart des orcs répondirent à son appel, ceux vivants ici ne rêvant que d'une bataille pour se dérouiller les muscles. La région était plutôt hostile, mais rien qui ne nécessitait une grande force armée. Le grand chaman se retrouva avec derrière lui un large bataillon de grunts et, à ses côtés, Grommash mourait d'envie de prendre sa revanche sur ceux qui avaient affaibli sa troupe la veille.

Ainsi partit la grande troupe vers l'est des Tarides, où ils trouvèrent des macchabées en petit nombre, une trentaine tout au plus. Ceci n'allait pas être une bataille, mais un massacre. Cependant, derrière les macchabées se trouvaient quelques humains, qui semblèrent plus qu'étonnés de voir débouler une troupe d'orcs enragés dans leur direction. Hurlenfer se dirigea directement vers eux, tandis que le gros de la troupe s'orientait vers les mort-vivants. Il éventra le premier d'un large mouvement de Hurlesang, chargea un second sectateur qui ne sut de quel côté esquiver et fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin par la force colossale de l'orc. Grom s'en détourna pour éviter le coup de surin du premier homme à s'être repris et lui asséna un grand coup de poing au visage qui enfonça le crâne du maigrichon. À peine avait-il accompli cela que les deux hommes restant s'enfuirent à la vue de quatre grunt les chargeant et que la majorité des squelettes et autres goules avaient été enfoncés et massacrés.

Alors Grom se dirigea vers l'homme qu'il avait jeté au sol, qui était toujours sonné. Il le retourna sur le dos avant de lui demander avec mépris et en langue humaine :

\- Qui vous envoie ? D'où vous êtes arrivés ?

L'homme toussa avant de répondre d'une voix faible :

\- Le nord, nous venons du toit du monde.

Il avait visiblement des difficultés à garder l'esprit clair, alors Grom lui asséna une gifle qui fit voler quelques-unes de ses dents.

\- Et ensuite ? Qui est capable en ce monde de ramener tant de morts ?

\- Ner'zhul est trop puissant pour qu'on lui résiste... dit l'homme avant de cracher du sang et d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Si vous voulez battre le Fléau, vous aurez besoin de plus de puissance.

Thrall arriva enfin au niveau de Grommash au moment où celui-ci écrasait le crâne du dernier survivant. Le chef de guerre demanda alors, espérant une réponse affirmative mais craignant l'inverse :

\- Vous l'avez interrogé ?

\- Oui, mon ami. Et je sais où trouver la force nécessaire pour battre le Fléau.

\- J'irais vers l'est chercher de l'aide, si j'étais vous, soupira Thrall. Mais je sens que vous avez une autre idée en tête.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que vous forcerez à aller supplier l'Alliance de nous venir en aide. Si je réussis, la Horde s'en tirera seule. Je monte une expédition vers le Nord, il s'y trouve des artefacts d'une grande puissance.

\- Attendez ! Le nord… je vous retrouve à Orgrimmar, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Grom acquiesça tandis que les forces orques se regroupaient. Le chef des chanteguerre lança un appel pour commencer tout de suite à préparer son expédition. Thrall le laissa faire, mais avait un pressentiment. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il enfourcha son grand loup une fois de retour à la Croisée, et s'élança vers le sud-est, seul.

Il arriva rapidement à la passe montagneuse séparant les Tarides du marécage d'Âprefange. Là, il fut arrêté par une garnison peu nombreuse mais lourdement armée qui protégeait le chantier d'un rempart. Jaina n'avait pas chômé. Il indiqua aux soldats qu'il venait en paix et voulait voir leur dirigeante, et ils le laissèrent traverser. Les hommes de Theramore allaient devoir se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient alliés avec la Horde. Il traversa le marais, peu aménagé excepté par une route traversant les tourbières puis se séparant pour rejoindre les deux frontières avec les terres de la Horde.

Thrall arriva à bon port une petite heure plus tard, et leva les yeux sur la forteresse. Les fortifications étaient déjà bien avancées, à une hauteur plus que respectable et garnies de nombreux soldats. Une fois le rempart passé, le chaman passa dans la grande rue, bordée par deux rangées de maisons plus ou moins achevées, pour finalement arriver au pied de la grande tour de commandement de Jaina Portvaillant.

L'orc mit pied à terre et confia son loup à un palefrenier quelque peu effrayé, puis entra dans la tour. L'intérieur était chaleureux, les murs recouverts de tapisseries au rez-de-chaussée, avec un petit salon pour l'accueil. Thrall ne s'embarrassa pas de civilités et gravit le grand escalier permettant d'accéder aux paliers supérieurs. Le premier semblait être un poste de commandement, vide. Le chaman continua son ascension et arriva dans la salle où tout indiquait que Jaina faisait ses expériences magiques. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille était en train de préparer des mixtures avec des mouvements frénétiques. Thrall s'approcha lentement, et s'apprêtait à signaler sa présence lorsque la mage saisit une fiole et se détourna pour marcher vers une autre table. En se retournant, elle sursauta et laissa tomber la mixture dans un cri de surprise. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle observa Thrall avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je ne vous ai pas invité, je crois. Vous avez de la chance que ce soit cette fiole ci qui soit tombée et pas l'autre… il y aurait eu quelques dégâts. Que me vaut cette visite ? reprit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu de mon arrivée, mais il y a urgence. Notre ami commun, Grommash Hurlenfer, a eu vent de l'existence de…

\- Ami commun, c'est vous qui le dites. Il a attaqué mes avant-postes, je vous rappelle

\- C'était une façon de parler. Il a eu vent de l'existence… d'artefacts qui pourraient, selon lui, nous permettre de gagner la guerre contre le Fléau.

\- Ça, c'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Laissez-moi terminer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, il a parlé d'aller au nord.

\- C'est moins bien, tout de suite. Il sait quels artefacts ont été conservés au Norfendre ? Puisque je suppose que c'est là-haut qu'il veut se rendre.

\- Il le sait mieux que quiconque, je pense. Il m'a expliqué un jour l'histoire de Ner'zhul, un chaman qui obéissait aux démons dans notre monde. Il aurait désobéi à ses maîtres, qui créèrent une arme et une armure qui le lieraient à eux pour toujours.

La mage écarquilla les yeux. Prise de panique, elle demanda sans laisser Thrall terminer :

\- L'arme, c'est une épée ?

\- Je crois bien que oui.

Immédiatement, elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle faisait et prévint le chaman :

\- Il faut absolument qu'on empêche votre ami de partir, si c'est bien ce que je pense.

\- C'est pour cela que j'étais venu.

\- Venez, dit-elle en descendant les escaliers. On va lui rendre visite, il ne faut pas qu'il parte.

Thrall la suivit jusqu'au pied de la tour, où Jaina traça un cercle au sol tandis qu'il courait récupérer son loup de monte. Il arriva au pas de course avec sa monture et s'arrêta sur le cercle qui s'illuminait déjà d'une lueur bleue irradiant de magie. Les deux dirigeants disparurent dans un éclair de magie.


	12. Obsession

_Disclaimer_ _:_ _Warcraft appartient à Blizzard_

 _Suite de mon uchronie (qui fait beaucoup plus de lecteurs que j'en avais imaginé à l'origine, merci à tous ;) et je crois que c'est là que ça commence à aller... un peu moins bien. Vous comprendrez._

 **Chapitre 12 : Obsession**

Le calme se fit dans la vallée de l'Honneur, à Orgrimmar, lorsque Thrall et Jaina apparurent à quelques mètres de Grommash. Le grand orc eut un mouvement de recul à la venue de son chef de guerre et de la dirigeante de Theramore, interrompu dans son discours de rassemblement. Thrall s'adressa à Grom suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu de l'assemblée d'orcs et de trolls en contrebas :

\- Attendez un peu, Hurlenfer. Jaina en sait plus que vous sur ce que vous voulez partir chercher, et je crains que ce ne soient pas que de bonnes nouvelles.

Grom, quelque peu contrarié, dispersa la foule, indiquant qu'il faudrait revenir plus tard. Les trois dirigeants allèrent au fort kor'kron, qui servait de salle du trône et de siège de commandement, où ils pourraient échanger des informations confidentielles sans risque. Là, Grom s'adressa à la jeune mage :

\- Que savez-vous sur cette épée ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Néanmoins, vous devez m'écouter, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'orc se tourner vers Thrall. Le prince Arthas de Lordaeron a, si mes suppositions sont correctes, failli s'emparer de cette épée. Il était accompagné de Muradin Barbe-de-Bronze, qui a lu l'inscription sur le socle de l'arme. À l'en croire, cette gravure ne présageait rien de bon, et il a empêché Arthas de prendre l'épée.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Une épée, même magique, ne peut causer que des victoires.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, l'interrompit Jaina. Muradin s'est renseigné plus tard sur cette arme, d'après les lettres d'Arthas. Il s'avère que cette arme a peut-être été celle de Ner'Zhul. Je pense que ce nom vous rappelle plus de choses qu'à moi.

Grom hésita en entendant le nom du chaman qui avait ravagé Draenor en ouvrant des dizaines de portails vers Azeroth. Il l'avait suivi par contrainte, parce que son monde mourait, laissant le clan à son fils. Non, Ner'Zhul n'avait pas été quelqu'un que Grommash appréciait. Cependant, ses armes étaient d'une puissance inégalée. Il avait cru comprendre que les démons lui avaient donné une arme et une armure runiques, capable de démultiplier sa puissance.

Voyant l'expression de Grom, Thrall intervint :

\- L'arme est sans doute maudite, Grom. Les démons ne font jamais de don, il y a toujours un prix à payer.

\- Quel genre de malédiction m'empêcherait de défendre la Horde, Thrall ? Quel genre de malédiction serait capable de contraindre la puissance que l'épée me donnerait ? S'il y a par là une chance de sauver ce qui reste de notre peuple, j'en subirai personnellement les conséquences.

À ces mots, Hurlenfer fit un pas vers la sortie, plus que jamais motivé à partir. Jaina se plaça devant lui et s'écria :

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est sûrement vers votre esprit que sera tournée la malédiction, personne ne sait ce que cela pourrait causer, mais à mon humble avis, rien de bon.

\- J'ai plusieurs fois été en désaccord avec vous, jeune fille. Cette fois, vous ne m'arrêterez pas.

L'orc força le passage d'un coup d'épaule qui fit s'écarter la mage, permettant à Grom de sortir. Jaina soupira et s'appuya contre un mur avec un air de désespoir, avant de s'adresser à Thrall :

\- Je ne suis pas Muradin, et je sais que je ne suis pas capable de l'empêcher de partir. Peut-être en êtes-vous capable ?

\- Je crains que non, malheureusement. Grommash est bien plus fort que je le serai sans doute jamais, sur le plan physique tout du moins. Et je respecte sa décision, même si je ne l'approuve pas. Il veut partir, qu'il le fasse.

La mage soupira une fois de plus, craignant le départ de l'un des meilleurs combattants de la Horde tout comme son objectif. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le puissant chef Chanteguerre, et dit au chef de guerre :

\- Maintenant, nous avons plus que jamais besoin d'aide.

\- En espérant que votre message ait atteint Lordaeron. Et… je crois que nous devrions prendre au plus vite contact avec les elfes d'Orneval. Ils ont eu une réaction… surprenante quant à la scierie.

\- Ils n'étaient pas occupés avec le Fléau ?

\- Visiblement, pas suffisamment pour ne pas nous prêter attention comme à leur habitude. Ils ont détruit la scierie, et nous n'avons nul besoin d'un ennemi supplémentaire.

Jaina acquiesça, et il s'approcha d'elle avant de lui dire, plus bas :

\- Que diriez-vous de leur rendre une petite visite ?

\- Ne soyez pas trop hâtif, chef de guerre. Nous irons un autre jour, il me reste des choses à gérer chez moi. D'autant que, qui sait, l'Alliance nous répondra peut-être bientôt.

\- N'espérez pas trop. La Grande Mer porte bien son nom, un message aura tôt fait de s'y perdre.

Le laissant sur ces mots avec un dernier soupir, Jaina sortit du bâtiment. Thrall sut qu'elle préférait garder cet espoir, qui lui permettait de faire face dans ces moments sombres, et il mit cela sur le compte de sa jeunesse. Avec l'expérience, elle finirait par comprendre qu'il valait mieux prévoir le pire scénario imaginable.


	13. Diplomatie

_Disclaimer : Warcraft ne 'appartient pas.  
_

 _Continuation des publications du lundi, ça progresse lentement._

 **Chapitre 13 : Diplomatie**

L'un des soldats renforça sa position, et la flèche à empennage blanc se ficha dans l'écu de métal lourd porté par le fantassin de Theramore. Une elfe tomba d'un arbre et tenta d'asséner un coup dans la direction de Thrall, mais un grunt et un tauren s'empressèrent de le bloquer et de l'immobiliser, en lui faisant aussi peu de mal que possible.

Jaina parla alors distinctement, avec une assurance remarquable pour son jeune âge, aux personnes qu'elle savait se cacher dans l'Orneval :

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus dans cette forêt pour mener une guerre. Vous savez, aussi bien que nous, que le Fléau est la priorité absolue, et pourtant vous nous avez tendu une embuscade ici, à la lisière de la forêt. Si nous avons amené des soldats, c'est uniquement parce que vous avez attaqué les premiers. Je demande une audience avec les dirigeants de votre peuple, pour que nous puissions nous expliquer calmement. Si cela ne suffit pas, nous laisserons notre escorte ici et viendrons seuls.

Silence. Thrall était encore une fois impressionné par le charisme de la mage, qui avait à peine dix-huit printemps. Pas de réponse des elfes de Kalimdor, mais un soldat humain assura à sa dame qu'il avait entendu des bruissements s'éloigner. Le chaman se tourna vers la troupe et Jaina :

\- Ils ont peut-être du chemin à parcourir pour transmettre cette information. Campons ici et attendons une réponse.

Un ordre muet était inclus dans cette instruction, celui de rester prêts à se battre, le cas échéant. Jaina n'avait pas apprécié l'idée de devoir venir armée, mais l'accueil réservé par les elfes avait confirmé les soupçons de Thrall. Elle laissa la prisonnière sous surveillance de trois fantassins et un archer, et les soldats installèrent un campement au bord du sous-bois. La route menant à la scierie avait déjà été effacée par la nature, si bien que Jaina soupçonnait qu'il y ait une force qui favorise la nature ici. Le trajet depuis Theramore avait pris la journée à Jaina et elle voulait que ces négociations aboutissent, pour ne pas avoir perdu du temps contre le Fléau.

La nuit se passa sans nouvelles du peuple d'Orneval, les soldats se relayèrent à la surveillance de la prisonnière pour les hommes, à celle du camp pour les membres de la Horde. Le lendemain, Jaina Portvaillant fut réveillée par l'un de ses hommes qui lui dit, assez bas, que deux elfes étaient venus à eux à découvert. La dirigeante de Theramore se leva en toute hâte, et sortit dans le camp pour sursauter à la vue du grand fauve chevauché par l'une des deux elfes venues à leur rencontre. Thrall était déjà en pleine discussion avec elles. Celle venue à pied portait une sorte d'armure lourde surmontée d'un manteau descendant jusqu'aux pieds de sa porteuse, ainsi qu'un heaume empêchant de voir son visage. L'autre, celle chevauchant l'énorme tigre blanc, était habillée de manière beaucoup plus légère, une robe blanche décorée de parme et de doré.

Elles ne semblaient pas d'accord entre elles lorsque Jaina s'approcha et que Thrall l'introduit dans la discussion :

\- Mesdames, voici Jaina Portvaillant, qui dirige la cité humaine de Theramore. Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pourrions peut-être discuter calmement ?

L'elfe en robe blanche acquiesça et descendit de sa monture avant de prendre la parole :

\- Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Tyrande Murmevent, Grande Prêtresse d'Elune, dirigeante des Elfes de la Nuit en l'absence de mon époux, qui combat en ce moment même les hordes du Fléau. Cénarius a informé les druides de vos actions dans la forêt, et c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative d'attaquer, mais nous n'avions aucune objection à lui faire. Saurez-vous vous expliquer ?

Thrall soupira, voyant qu'elle n'avait réellement pas compris ce qu'ils faisaient. Il expliqua alors que les constructions des orcs avaient besoin de bois pour tenir debout, or la source de bois la plus proche était Orneval, c'est pourquoi la scierie avait été construite là. Tyrande jeta un regard à l'elfe à côté d'elle, avant de dire :

\- Maiev, ils ne sont pas agressifs. Vous auriez au moins pu leur réserver un accueil digne de ce nom, pas les empêcher d'entrer purement et simplement.

\- C'est une mesure de sécurité, vous le savez. Et je ne sais toujours pas s'ils sont dignes de confiance.

\- Tout ce que nous voulons, demanda Jaina, c'est une paix entre nos peuples. Si vous nous interdisez de prendre le bois ici, alors nous chercherons ailleurs. Mais nos deux camps n'ont nullement besoin d'ennemis supplémentaires, avec le Fléau qui nous attaque sans distinction.

Tyrande hésita, chercha conseil auprès de Maiev. Celle-ci semblait préférer que les elfes concentrent leurs forces sur le Fléau, et Tyrande n'avait pas voulu ce combat. Elles tombèrent donc d'accord pour laisser la Horde et Theramore - alliance qu'ils avaient convenu d'appeler Coalition des Tarides - en paix, pour les laisser se concentrer sur un seul et unique front. Alors Thrall demanda, espérant ne pas courroucer Tyrande, où ils pourraient trouver du bois en quantité suffisante pour subsister. Elle lui indiqua certains lieux de Kalimdor, en le prévenant tout de même : une exploitation trop intensive serait remarquée par les druides et Cénarius, ce qui causerait leur courroux.

Ainsi, Thrall et Jaina repartirent avec leurs escortes vers leurs cités respectives après avoir libéré la prisonnière, contents d'avoir réussi à conclure un accord avec les elfes de la nuit, qui semblaient peu apprécier qu'on dégrade la nature. Aussi Thrall décida d'installer plusieurs petites scieries, qui laisseraient à la nature le temps et les moyens de se régénérer tout en alimentant l'Orgrimmar en bois.

Il fut annoncé à la dame de Theramore, lorsqu'elle arriva à la ville le lendemain, qu'elle avait reçu une missive importante. Elle la lut attentivement et fut heureuse de découvrir qu'elle avait été envoyée depuis Lordaeron. Arthas avait entendu son appel !


	14. Colonie

_Disclaimer : Warcraft appartient à Blizzard  
_

 _Bon... je viens de finir en urgence le chapitre pour être à l'heure (*vérifie quand même pour être sûr*) mais je préfère prévenir tout de suite puisque cette fic est assez suivie : mon rythme d'écriture en ce moment est franchement freiné parce que... y'a le bac blanc la semaine prochaine donc j'ai autre chose à faire ! En gros pour les deux ou trois prochaines semaines je ne garantis rien, il se peut que je me sente brutalement inspiré mais faut pas trop espérer. Donc si jamais il n'y a rien lundi prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ça voudra juste dire que j'ai préféré travailler._

 **Chapitre 14 : Colonie**

Alexandros attendit la fin du rapport du messager. Quelques jours plus tôt, son expédition avait enfin réussi à trouver quelqu'un de Theramore et avait pu transmettre le message du prince. Cela agaçait le généralissime de devoir faire office de messager, mais les lettres avaient tendance à se perdre si elles devaient traverser la Grande Mer sans la contourner par le Nord.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Donjon de la Bravoure était équipé d'un embarcadère suffisamment grand pour accueillir plusieurs navires, ce qui avait permis à la forteresse de sortir rapidement de terre. Même si les remparts étaient toujours en travaux, le donjon lui-même était terminé, et la caserne était presque terminée. Le généralissime Alexandros Mograine disposait d'une portion importante de l'armée de Lordaeron, majoritairement composée de volontaires prêts à tenir tête au Fléau sur son propre territoire.

Pour disposer d'un maximum de ressources, le Porte-Cendres avait décidé d'établir plusieurs forts le long de la côte de la Désolation des Dragons. Ils l'avaient nommée ainsi à cause des gigantesques ossements à moitié enfouis dans le sol, ainsi que du fait que la neige était mélangée à de la cendre. L'un des deux forts établis à l'est était la Nouvelle Âtreval, correspondant plutôt à un village fortifié, pour l'instant. En revanche, le Donjon de Garde-Hiver, plus enfoncé dans les terres, avait pour mission de surveiller la zone aux alentours de l'antichambre de Deuillegivre et d'en empêcher l'accès. C'était le fort le plus isolé de tous, mais aussi celui qu'il fallait renforcer à tout prix, étant donné qu'il était bien plus profond dans les terres du Fléau. Pour l'instant, il y avait eu peu de résistance face à l'armée de Lordaeron, mais Mograine préférait rester sur ses gardes. Qui pouvait deviner ce qui se cachait derrière la barrière montagneuse au Nord, dans les environs de la grande flèche de glace qui surpassait toutes les montagnes du nord-ouest par sa taille ? Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, donc Mograine avait concentré les travaux de fortifications de Garde-Hiver.

Les premiers civils étaient arrivés quelques temps après que l'armée ait posé les fondations du donjon de la Bravoure. La première leçon qu'ils avaient appris du Norfendre, c'est que chaque homme et chaque femme devait savoir manier une arme pour survivre dans ces terres glacées. Rapidement aussi, la colonie était devenue le meilleur moyen de relier Kalimdor et les royaumes de l'Est, comme on commençait à les appeler.

Alexandros s'apprêtait à congédier le soldat lui faisant le rapport, lorsque celui-ci indiqua :

\- Nous avons également repéré une force importante de combattants de la Horde, remontant par bateau vers le Norfendre. Nous ignorons leurs intentions mais ils ont lancé quelques coups de semonce en nous apercevant, indiquant clairement qu'ils ne voulaient aucune discussion.

Le Porte-Cendres leva les yeux de son parchemin, interrogatif. Des orcs ? Vers le Norfendre ? Ils n'en connaissaient même pas l'existence, pour ce qu'en savait Mograine. Évidemment, il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner ce qu'ils voulaient. Il énonça clairement sa pensée :

\- Je croyais que les orcs étaient trop occupés en Kalimdor pour réussir ne serait-ce qu'à étendre leur territoire là où il n'y a pas d'ennemis ! Et ils déplacent plusieurs navires bourrés de troupes vers le Norfendre, refusant toute discussion avec nous.

Sur ce dernier point, Mograine savait qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons, mais la guerre était terminée, et c'était continuer à se positionner en adversaires, que d'empêcher la moindre négociation de cette manière. Alexandros devait donc se préparer à toutes les possibilités. Il distribua quelques ordres au soldat, puis termina :

\- Je laisse le commandant faire respecter mes ordres, je dois me rendre à Garde-Hiver.

Le soldat acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce, tandis qu'Alexandros terminait la lecture du message de la forteresse du nord. Le paladin se leva et rassembla ses affaires, préparant tout le nécessaire pour effectuer ce trajet en territoire hostile. Une dizaine de soldats ne serait pas de trop, ainsi que de quoi faire du feu, étant donné que la région n'était pas très boisée… et Porte-Cendres. L'arme était suffisamment puissante pour repousser une quantité respectable de morts-vivants, et son pouvoir déteignait sur son porteur, actuellement considéré comme faisant partie des trois plus puissants paladins vivants, avec Uther et Turalyon, même si ce dernier était aujourd'hui disparu en Outreterre.

Deux jours plus tard, la forteresse en construction de Garde-Hiver vit arriver une douzaine d'hommes, dont le très reconnaissable Porte-Cendres, la pierre sacrée de l'arme brillant fort. Le soldat en faction sur le rempart de la porte cria aux autres, au travers du blizzard, d'ouvrir la herse. La grille coulissa bruyamment vers le haut, laissant passer les hommes exténués. Ils entrèrent dans la caserne et le commandant leur fit apporter des repas chauds, accueillant lui-même son généralissime :

\- Seigneur Mograine, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. Nous vous avons appelé pour deux affaires urgentes, et…

\- Laissez-moi manger et me réchauffer, nous discuterons de cela plus tard.

Comme pour illustrer ce qu'il disait, Mograine s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son épais manteau de fourrure trempé, aussi le commandant demanda des couvertures à ses hommes. Alexandros n'était pas encore vraiment habitué au temps polaire de la région. Autant la mer réchauffait les autres campements, autant les hommes postés à Garde-Hiver devaient vite s'habituer au climat, et s'organiser en conséquence.

Alexandros termina son repas et, une fois totalement réchauffé, alla voir le commandant de Garde-Hiver, pour enfin discuter de ces "affaires importantes" qui l'avaient fait appeler le généralissime.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui presse ?

\- Nous avons eu des problèmes récemment… d'abord, nos avant-postes qui nous fournissaient en bois de chauffe ont été attaqués, nos réserves sont donc comptées pour l'instant. Nous avons de quoi tenir une bonne semaine, mais il faut prendre des mesures.

\- Je pense pouvoir me charger des macchabées qui ont fait ça. Il faudra utiliser une partie du bois pour fortifier les campements là-bas.

\- Nos forces étant assez réduites, nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'attaquer sans votre appui.

\- Bien. Et ensuite ? Quel est le second problème à gérer ?

\- Eh bien… nous avons fini par dénicher l'antichambre de Deuillegivre, sire. Nous ne savons qu'en faire. L'entrée en est bloquée, mais j'hésite à prendre la décision de l'ensevelir plus.

Le Porte-Cendres hésita une minute, avant de décider :

\- Je pourrais tenter de la détruire. Cependant, je crains les effets que cela pourrait avoir. On ne sait pas ce que cela pourrait provoquer, ni si Porte-Cendres résisterait, ni même si j'y arriverais. Il faut que je prenne le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il fut décidé que, quelle que soit le choix de Mograine, ils attaqueraient le camp de bûcherons envahi par les morts le lendemain, avant de décider du sort de Deuillegivre.


	15. L'antichambre

_Disclaimer : Warcraft appartient à Blizzard_

 _Désolé pour l'attente, je pense pouvoir reprendre l'écriture/publication avec un bon rythme. Vous avez peut-être remarqué que l'arc narratif 2(depuis le chapitre 8) a la même taille que le premier pour l'instant. Il sera facilement deux fois plus long que le précédent, mais ça ne sera pas la fin, il y aura donc une pause aux environs du chapitre 20 (c'est une estimation pour l'instant) le temps que j'organise la suite avec précision.  
Bonne lecture à tous, grâce à vous cette fic monte dans le classement très vite ! (Je m'en fiche en vrai ;)_

 **Chapitre 15 : L'antichambre**

Alexandros accueillit la chaleur de feu de camp avec joie, et se réchauffa les mains avant de nettoyer la lame de Porte-Cendres. Il leva la tête vers les soldats et dit d'un ton enjoué :

\- Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Ces abominations ne font pas le poids face à Lordaeron, pas tant que j'en mènerai les armées !

Les soldats étaient contents de ce petit coup d'éclat, il leur fallait bien ça. Il avait fallu deux jours pour nettoyer et rebâtir le camp de bûcherons, mais l'opération était couronnée de succès. En plus, les expéditionnaires en étaient revenus avec du bois plein les bras pour refaire les stocks. Mograine partageait les sentiments de ses soldats, mais ce fut de courte durée. Il demanda à un homme resté ici :

\- Est-il arrivé quelque chose d'important ? Des nouvelles de Garithos ?

\- Pas de nouvelles de Lordaeron, messire. En revanche, vous nous aviez communiqué la présence d'une troupe d'orcs faisant voile vers le Norfendre…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ils ont accosté quelque part, attaqué ?

\- Non, rien de ce genre, et c'est bien ce qui nous inquiète. Ils ont marché droit vers la désolation des dragons, et semblent depuis ce matin avoir repéré Garde-Hiver.

\- Une réaction particulière ?

\- Ils viennent par ici, je pense qu'ils seront ici dans une demi-journée au plus.

La mine grave, Mograine se tourna vers le commandant, et asséna :

\- Fermez les portes et renforcez les défenses, mais ne vous montrez pas directement agressifs quand ils arriveront. Je vais avoir moins de temps que prévu pour prendre une décision...

Le commandant partit vers la muraille sud, où se trouvait la porte principale, et distribua des instructions. Alexandros, lui, emmena avec lui quelques soldats vers le chemin menant aux montagnes. Ils se repérèrent jusqu'à l'entrée éboulée de l'antichambre de Deuillegivre, grâce aux indices laissés par la dernière équipe passée par là. Sur la route, Alexandros avait fini par se décider, mais il n'aimait pas agir sous la pression. Il leur avait fallu deux heures pour faire le trajet aller, et il ne savait combien il lui en faudrait.

\- Dégagez la route, soldats. Il me faut entrer dans cette salle.

Les soldats s'activèrent et dégagèrent rapidement une entrée suffisamment large pour laisser passer un homme en armure. Alexandros s'y faufila le premier et découvrit la large pièce circulaire taillée dans la roche, couverte d'un dôme de pierre gelé. En son centre, le piédestal taillé dans la roche de l'épée, elle-même engoncée à la verticale dans un écrin de glace. Le Porte-Cendres s'approcha du piédestal et y lut :

\- "Comme la lame tranche la chair, le pouvoir balafre l'esprit." Muradin a bien fait d'empêcher le prince de s'en emparer. Soldats, n'approchez pas de cette lame. Je veux un homme à l'extérieur pour guetter les arrivées, les autres bien à l'écart du piédestal.

Alexandros ne savait comment s'y prendre. Détruire cette épée était sans conteste la meilleure chose à faire, mais par où commencer ? La malédiction était puissante et protégeait sans doute le métal, ce qui allait rendre la tâche plus difficile. Et quand bien même elle serait brisée, les fragments resteraient imprégnés de magie noire… Mograine décida que le meilleur moyen était de détruire la malédiction en premier. Il pria la Lumière d'avoir un esprit suffisamment fort pour tenir le coup, puis se lança.

Il brisa la glace qui retenait Deuillegivre d'un grand coup d'épée, envoyant choir l'arme contre l'un des murs. Les soldats semblèrent comme frappés par une puissante onde de choc, mais tinrent bon, et Mograine s'approcha. La magie insidieuse qui émanait de la longue épée se tendait comme des cordes en direction du paladin, lequel se dressa un bouclier de lumière. Il découvrit un sort particulièrement puissant, plus encore que celui de la pierre lumineuse de Porte-Cendres. Alexandros employa toute sa force d'esprit, ainsi que celle de son arme, pour explorer l'enchantement tout en y résistant. Cette tâche fastidieuse pompa son énergie à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible, aussi il préféra se retirer avant de succomber à la magie noire.

Il se releva et annonça aux hommes que la tâche était plus compliquée que prévu, et s'assit à côté du piédestal pour récupérer. Il puisa dans l'énergie de son épée sacrée pour reprendre plus vite ses forces, et reprit son exploration, allant cette fois droit au but. Les prêtres lui avaient enseigné, il y a longtemps, à trouver l'origine d'un sortilège, c'est donc ce qu'il chercha. Juste avant de se retirer une seconde fois, il repéra une trace significative. En s'éloignant de l'épée, il réfléchit : où avait-il bien pu voir une marque pareille ?

Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant : le sort avait été tissé par quelque chose dont la signature magique était presque identique à celle qu'on lui avait rapportée des sorts démoniaques. Ainsi, Deuillegivre avait été forgée et enchantée par des démons. Mais que faisait-elle là, alors ? Sur le toit du monde ? C'était pour cela qu'elle était si puissante… un paladin seul, si puissant soit-il, ne pouvait briser un sortilège pareil… Il fallait sceller l'entrée une nouvelle fois et faire venir quelqu'un de Lordaeron, Uther, le Porteur de Lumière ou même Tirion Fordring, mais quelqu'un qui pourrait épauler le Porte-Cendres dans sa lourde tâche.

\- Soldats, il faut que nous sortions d'ici, et que nous refermions l'entrée. Je ne puis y parvenir seul.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent, les muscles engourdis par le froid et l'attente. Cela faisait vraisemblablement plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait vu passer. Alors que les hommes s'organisaient pour reboucher l'entrée, l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta subitement, pointant quelque chose sur le chemin qui les avait menés là. Les autres hommes, y compris Alexandros, se tournèrent dans cette direction et se figèrent : un grand orc portant une lourde hache à deux mains. Alexandros fut le premier à réagir, et il connaissait cet orc.

\- Soldats, bloquez l'accès, vite ! Je m'occupe de lui.

Se tournant vers l'orc, il s'avança, Porte-Cendres à la main, prêt au combat.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici, Hurlenfer ?

\- Vos combattants ont résisté, humain, dit Grommash avec un sourire. Mais lorsque quelqu'un s'oppose à ma volonté, sa mort vient vite.

\- Grom, je ne vous laisserai pas entrer dans cette antichambre.

\- L'épée qui est à l'intérieur me permettra d'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes le Fléau qui tourmente ce monde, et vous voudriez m'en empêcher ? Dans quel camp êtes vous ?

\- Deuillegivre est maudite, et pas par n'importe qui. C'est un sort démoniaque, ne vous en approchez pas. Pour votre propre bien comme pour celui du monde.

Alexandros Mograine soupira, et regretta de ne pas avoir son heaume ici. Les soldats avaient formé un rempart pour protéger ceux qui continuaient de boucher l'entrée de l'antichambre. Grommash Hurlenfer chargea le paladin.

Le Porte-Cendres évita le premier coup et tenta de faucher les jambes de l'orc, mais celui-ci continua sa course pour enfoncer la ligne de fantassins. Alexandros fit appel à la lumière pour créer un bouclier autour du soldat que percuta Grom, qui ne subit par conséquent qu'une petite fraction du choc. L'orc se retourna vers Mograine, qui se mit en garde. Grom chargea de nouveau, et le paladin encaissa le choc autant que possible, puis riposta. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, et chacun subit quelques coups, mais Grom s'avéra très imprévisible et se jeta plusieurs fois sur les soldats, jusqu'à réussir à forcer l'entrée. Alexandros se lança à sa suite dans l'antichambre et s'interposa entre l'orc et l'épée. L'arme en main et sa magie lumineuse prête, il le mit en garde :

\- Ne me forcez pas à vous abattre, Hurlenfer. Nous ne voulons que vaincre le Fléau, mais vous ne pourrez que le renforcer en vous emparant de cette arme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour me tuer, vous le savez. Écartez vous de mon chemin avant de me mettre en colère.

Alexandros leva son épée et libéra le courroux de la Lumière. Grom essuya l'attaque sans broncher, et fit deux pas en avant. Il leva son arme pour frapper à la verticale, et Alexandros préféra esquiver cet assaut. Il en profita pour frapper le ventre de l'orc, mais il fut trop lent et fut projeté contre un mur par un violent coup du manche de Hurlesang. Grommash se baissa pour ramasser Deuillegivre, qui gisait toujours sur le sol. Alexandros se releva difficilement, et croisa le regard du grand orc. S'il avait eu une chance de combattre Grommash seul, il n'en avait plus aucune. Il sortit au pas de course après avoir récupéré Porte-Cendres, et devina qu'Hurlenfer lui en laissait volontairement le temps. Il invectiva les soldats à l'extérieur, qui le suivirent en courant vers le camp.

Le combat faisait rage depuis bien trop longtemps quand le généralissime fit enfin son apparition, couvert de sang rouge comme de sang verdâtre. Le commandant hurla aux hommes de tenir bon, mais la porte de la caserne n'allait pas résister bien longtemps. Lorsque Mograine usa de sa magie lumineuse, cinq hommes se relevèrent de la mort pour retourner au combat, et les sept autres qui le suivaient prirent à revers les orcs qui tentaient d'enfoncer la porte de la caserne. Le commandant fit ouvrir lesdites portes et les troupes de Garde-Hiver combattirent toutes ensembles pour repousser l'expédition de la Horde.

Les derniers se rendirent, mais Alexandros jugea qu'ils avaient quelque chose derrière la tête, alors il les fit abattre. Sans que ses hommes comprennent pourquoi, Mograine fit se réunir les hommes pour former un mur de boucliers vers l'antichambre. Les soldats s'exécutèrent, mais restaient interrogatifs.

La silhouette du grand orc se découpa dans le froid, plus loin. Dans une main, son énorme hache, Hurlesang, ensanglantée. Dans l'autre, Deuillegivre.


	16. Problèmes Grandissants

_Disclaimer : Warcraft appartient à Blizzard_

 _Bon je préviens, ça va s'intensifier le mois prochain. Mais la fin de l'arc 2 arrive, et je presse un peu les choses parce que bon... j'ai quand même autre chose à faire (on appelle ça le bac). Donc je reviendrai à la charge pendant les grandes vacances mais voilà, je préviens tout de suite._

 _Et désolé pour le petit retard de ce coup-ci, j'ai eu un petit problème d'inspiration. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 16 : Problèmes grandissants**

Arthas se leva pour protester face aux invectives du seigneur Garithos. Ce dernier refusait fermement de donner son accord à l'envoi d'une force de combat en Kalimdor pour porter secours à Jaina Portvaillant et à la Horde, mais c'était particulièrement ce dernier point qui bloquait Othmar Garithos. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de déplacer des troupes, laissant Lordaeron vulnérable puisqu'ayant ses armées dispersées dans le monde entier, pour aider des ennemis de toujours, et ce malgré l'argumentation du prince.

\- Seigneur Garithos, c'est la quatrième fois que vous vous servez de votre rang comme argument pour empêcher cette opération. Depuis tout ce temps que vous faites de votre mieux pour retenir nos troupes, on ne sait ce qui a pu arriver en Kalimdor, laissant nos alliés de Theramore combattre sans notre aide.

\- Vous parlez d'honneur, prince Arthas, mais quel honneur y a-t-il à partir au secours de la Horde, que nous avons tant combattu ? Et cette jeune princesse, qui dirige Theramore, devrait prendre la responsabilité de cette alliance qui en fait une traîtresse à l'Alliance de Lordaeron !

Le Porteur de Lumière soupira. Il avait déjà entendu cette discussion trois fois, et le conseil militaire de Lordaeron n'agissait pas à cause de ce blocage. Il posa la main sur la table de commandement et se leva pour signifier aux deux opposants qu'il prenait la parole :

Puisque les armées du Royaume semblent en désaccord quant à cette question, la Main d'Argent va prendre sa décision seule. J'emmène les meilleurs paladin de la Main d'Argent en Kalimdor, pour combattre le Fléau. Car c'est bien à cela qu'il faut penser, messeigneurs. Notre objectif à tous devrait être la destruction du Fléau mort-vivant, et il est bien actif malgré nos victoires. Les morts ravagent le continent voisin, et il est du devoir de tous ceux qui croient en la Lumière de venir en aide aux habitants de Kalimdor.

\- Porteur de Lumière, soupira Garithos, vous portez bien votre nom. Parce que je vous respecte, vous et tous les paladins, je consentis à réfléchir à nouveau à ma décision.

Arthas fut dépité qu'Othmar ne remette pas directement sa position en cause, mais se dit qu'au moins Uther avait fait bouger les choses. Le conseil porta alors son regard sur un autre souci notable : plus personne n'arrivait à communiquer avec le royaume de Kul Tiras depuis quelques mois. Depuis la mort de l'Amiral Portvaillant, en réalité. Personne ne s'en était alarmé, étant donné que ce royaume communiquait peu, par nature, avec ses voisins. Mais une missive adressée à Terenas Menethil avait toutes les raisons d'inquiéter le roi. Visiblement, une sorte de guerre civile s'était mise en place entre les habitants du royaume pour départager les deux enfants de Daelin Portvaillant, Jaina et Derek. Le plus grand problème pour Lordaeron étant le fait que Derek, malgré son jeune âge, semblait prêt à marcher dans les traces de son père qui, après la guerre, n'avait pas été très favorable à l'Alliance.

Les différents membres du conseil de guerre de Lordaeron décidèrent de laisser faire en attendant les nouvelles, puis la séance fut levée. Hors de la grande salle de conseil, Uther fit signe au prince de le rejoindre et de marcher avec lui. Une fois dans les jardins royaux, le paladin commença :

\- J'ai eu, il y a quelques jours, une longue discussion avec un mage du conseil des Six de Dalaran, Rhonin. Il m'a assuré avoir ressenti une perturbation magique venant du Nord-ouest, donc de Norfendre. C'est arrivé trop récemment pour que nos troupes là-haut aient pu envoyer une missive, mais notre discussion nous a amenés à penser qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de… nocif.

\- Quel genre de chose ? En avez-vous parlé à mon père ?

\- Il n'en a aucune idée, et m'a révélé que le conseil préférait ne pas en parler, ce qui n'était pas son avis. Et votre père n'est pas encore au courant, mais je vais l'informer sitôt notre discussion terminée. Je voulais vous parler pour vous demander quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Arthas et posa sa large main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

\- Mon prince, ne retournez pas en Norfendre avant d'être sûr de ce qui arrive. Vous êtes puissant, mais vous l'avez vu, il y a en ces terres un mal qui ne peut être repoussé que par les plus forts d'entre nous. Je crains déjà qu'Alexandros ait des difficultés, alors vous… Vous ne résisteriez peut-être pas à un deuxième voyage dans le Nord. Et puis… en ce moment, je crains qu'il se passe quelque chose de mauvais ici aussi. Il se trame quelque chose, dans la ville, dans les ombres. Je vais tenter de tirer cela au clair avant de partir pour Kalimdor, mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil d'ami et d'allié : Protégez le roi, même si rien ne semble le menacer.

\- Que dites-vous ? Quelqu'un comploterait contre lui ?

\- Pas seulement contre Terenas Menethil. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas réussi à dissoudre totalement les organisations de cultistes du Fléau. Des survivants se terrent quelque part, et je parierais sur deux lieux…

\- Les ruines de Stratholme et les tréfonds de la cité, ici même. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Uther, je saurai gérer ces problèmes jusqu'à votre retour, aucun ne posera la main sur mon père.

\- Me voilà rassuré par votre motivation, mon garçon.

Les deux paladins se saluèrent comme deux frères d'armes, et Uther sortit du jardin royal pour entrer dans le palais et parler à Terenas. Arthas était fier de lui-même, content que le Porteur de Lumière ne le considérait plus comme un simple noble aspirant à devenir paladin, mais comme un véritable chevalier de la Main d'Argent. Cependant, les soupçons du fondateur de l'ordre inquiétaient le prince, qui sentait lui aussi que quelque chose risquait d'arriver, si rien n'était fait. Il ne savait comment… mais il pressentait un drame.


	17. Nouvelle-Âtreval

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcra_ _ft et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Blizzard  
_

 _Désolé pour ce long retard, mais le rush vers le bac a commencé il y a environ deux semaines, par conséquent j'ai de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à ça (en plus y'a des heures que j'aimerais y consacrer qui sautent). Donc je livre enfin ce chapitre avec deux semaines de retard mais je pense que, étant donné les bons retours que j'ai, vous serez d'accord avec le fait que je prenne plus de temps histoire que ça reste de qualité (et avec une bêta-lecture aussi).  
_

 _Bref, si vous avez eu le courage de lire ce pavé jusqu'au bout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui signe le début de la fin de l'arc 2 (comment ça je fais des phrases tarabiscotées ?)_

 **Chapitre 17 : Nouvelle-Âtreval**

Le Porte-Cendres s'accorda une pause bien méritée. Plus de trois jours que la colonie subissait des assauts répétés et toujours aucune nouvelle du Donjon de la Bravoure.

Presque une semaine auparavant, Grommash s'était emparé de Deuillegivre, dont la puissance lui avait permis de détruire le donjon de Garde-Hiver, tuant au passage près des deux tiers de la garnison. Alexandros avait réussi à protéger quelques soldats des assauts répétés du grand orc, et avait préféré prendre la fuite avec les survivants. La colonie la plus proche de Garde-Hiver étant la Nouvelle-Âtreval, ils s'y étaient rendus aussi vite que possible. Aussitôt après leur arrivée, le Fléau sembla se réveiller et se mit à attaquer brutalement et de manière régulière, alors que quelques jours auparavant les mort-vivants semblaient hiberner. L'attaque du jour avait été la plus brutale, aussi Mograine commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour la colonie. Les défenses avaient déjà été mises à mal par les attaques précédentes et, cette fois ci, le mur avait été percé d'une large brèche et le nombre de combattants diminuait à grande vitesse.

Le paladin avait envoyé une missive vers Lordaeron, mais c'était trop récent pour espérer une réponse rapide, le trajet en bateau durant plus d'une journée complète, sans compter le temps pour atteindre la capitale. Le Porte-Cendres n'avait aucune envie de fuir le Norfendre, ce serait revenir au point de départ, mais sans renforts du royaume la colonie n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il allait sûrement aviser en fonction de la réponse du roi, ou de n'importe quel officier militaire important. En attendant, il ordonna aux habitants de renforcer la brèche du rempart aussi vite que possible, tant que les soldats et lui profitaient d'un temps de repos. Alexandros retourna à l'église, presque terminée, et pria la Lumière de protéger la colonie contre les assauts furieux du Fléau. Nul ne savait combien de temps ils allaient tenir à ce rythme, ni si les attaques allaient continuer, même si tout portait à le croire.

Quelque temps plus tard, il rentra dans la seule caserne de la petite colonie, où tous les soldats logeaient, et monta dans la grande salle de commandement pour étudier les plans établis grâce aux rapports récents des éclaireurs avec les rares sous-officiers présents. La grande carte qui avait été disposée sur la table de commandement représentait la région de la Désolation des Dragons, ainsi que des territoires glacés à l'ouest, où se trouvait le Donjon de la Bravoure. L'un des éclaireurs avait indiqué la présence de forces du Fléau au nord-est de là, dans ce qui semblait être une forteresse. Le passage entre les montagnes et la côte permettant de relier les deux régions avait été classé "à risques" et une concentration anormale de morts-vivants avait été relevée autour du donjon de Garde-Hiver et vers le sud-est de celui-ci. Autrement dit, précisément dans la direction de la Nouvelle-Âtreval.

Après une discussion avec les sous-officiers, au nombre exceptionnel de trois, ainsi que deux des éclaireurs, le généralissime de Lordaeron arriva à la conclusion que, la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait été au Donjon de la Bravoure, il était encore très bien défendu et en mesure de tenir longtemps face aux assauts des morts. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle du lot. Les attaques subies récemment par la ville n'étaient que les premiers d'une longue série, au vu de la horde qui s'approchait depuis le nord-ouest.

En sortant de cette réunion stratégie plus qu'édifiante, le généralissime fit lancer un appel aux colons qui peuplaient la ville sur la place principale, près de l'église au bord de la falaise, près de laquelle se trouvait le grand escalier pour rejoindre les quais, qui n'avaient que cet accès. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il se présenta sur le seuil de l'église et fit face à la soixantaine de colons qui attendaient ses paroles, tendus. Le Généralissime soupira, et dit :

\- Au vu des rapports qui m'ont été faits aujourd'hui, j'ai pris la décision de décréter la ville en état de siège. Économisez les ressources autant que possible, et gardez à l'esprit que l'armée de Lordaeron peut faire appel à vous à n'importe quel moment pour prendre les armes et défendre la Nouvelle-Âtreval.

Un silence de mort se fit sur la place, mais une protestation survint rapidement, à laquelle le Porte-Cendres coupa court :

\- Si nous venons à manquer de ressources, je serai le seul à détenir le droit d'autoriser une sortie. Il faudra venir me voir en personne pour en demander une. De plus, les officiers ici présents vont organiser des tours de garde assurés par les citoyens pour soutenir nos soldats, notamment pour surveiller la mer, car il n'est pas exclu que l'ennemi dispose de navires.

De nombreuses messes basses se firent entendre parmi les personnes rassemblées sur la grande place, mais personne ne sembla se révolter contre l'idée. Une chance, car Mograine n'avait pas les moyens de gérer une population mécontente _et_ le Fléau.

Le lendemain fut une journée calme, aucun signe de morts-vivants à l'horizon, aussi Mograine autorisa des citoyens sous escorte à aller chercher du bois de chauffage, que la population n'avait pas amassée en grande quantité. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon du côté de la Grande Mer, ce qui ne rassura qu'à moitié le chef militaire. Il aurait préféré voir quelque chose au loin, mais ça aurait pu être une voile du Fléau comme celle de Lordaeron, d'où la légère tension qui régnait par rapport à ce côté de la ville. Cependant cette journée fut calme, contre toute attente du paladin, qui soupçonnait une ruse quelconque de la part du Fléau, craignant quelque chose de sournois. Il avait déjà fait renforcer les patrouilles nocturnes, mais ne parvint pas, cette nuit là, à dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Ce n'est que le jour suivant, le sixième depuis l'arrivée de Mograine, que le Fléau se montra réellement agressif. Il y eut deux attaques dans la journée, rapidement repoussées mais d'une intensité inédite, puisqu'à chaque fois des créatures volantes, semblables aux gargouilles taillées sur les façades des cathédrales, avaient renforcé les rangs des mort-vivants. Il y eut cette fois des pertes civiles, ce qui préoccupa Mograine, et il se rendit sur les remparts pour contrer la seconde attaque. Lorsque le soleil se coucha sur les montagnes, c'est-à-dire relativement tôt dans la soirée, un éclaireur appela les autres soldats. Rien n'avait laissé présager de cela dans la journée, mais une large force du Fléau approchait depuis l'ouest, dans l'ombre de la montagne. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiéta le plus le généralissime de l'Alliance : de grandes formes volaient au-dessus des troupes du Fléau, ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il se précipita au travers de la petite ville pour rallier au plus vite les soldats en faction côté mer, et se figea : il y avait plusieurs voiles au loin, dans deux directions différentes : à l'ouest, des navires noirs appartenant clairement au Fléau ; à l'est, en revanche, plusieurs voiles marquées du grand L de Lordaeron approchaient.


	18. Corruption rampante

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft appartient à Blizzard_

 _Bon, ceux d'entre vous qui me lisent encore jusqu'ici auront peut-être remarqué : La publication a franchement ralenti. Bon. Je l'ai suffisamment dit, ça. La bonne nouvelle c'est que là je peux me permettre d'écrire en quantité suffisante pour poster un chapitre jeudi (parce que c'est férié) et un autre lundi prochain, qui sera le dernier de l'arc en cours (n°2). Au fait, ce chapitre fait 1780 mots sans compter cette note d'auteur, et je compte bien rester dans ces environs pour les prochains chapitres, pour ceux qui en réclamaient des plus longs (aussi parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire des chapitres courts).  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve jeudi !_

 **Chapitre 18 : Corruption rampante**

Le soleil se levait sur la grande cité de Lordaeron, plus grande ville dans tous les Royaumes de l'Est, dont la richesse rayonnait dans ses majestueuses fortifications, la splendeur du donjon ou bien encore de la grande Cathédrale de la Lumière. C'est dans les environs de cette dernière que la majorité des paladins restants encerclaient un bâtiment modeste dans une ruelle sombre. Ils n'étaient qu'une douzaine, la plupart des autres étant partis avec le Porteur de Lumière vers le continent de Kalimdor. Arthas avait réuni ce qui restait et, avec l'aide de la garde de la ville, avait pris sur lui de régler le problème dont il avait discuté avec le dirigeant des Paladins : les cultistes.

Uther avait réussi à localiser plusieurs bâtiments dans tout Lordaeron où des individus louches pratiquaient des activités desquelles émanaient des effluves magiques que les paladins pouvaient sentir. De la magie impie, celle qui attirait les démons, plus encore que la magie arcanique classique. Aussi Arthas avait fait surveiller plusieurs de ces lieux dans la capitale avant de les prendre d'assaut. La bâtisse d'aujourd'hui rayonnait littéralement de magie, et les paladins craignaient que quelque rituel soit à l'oeuvre.

Arthas fit un signe au caporal, qui enfonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied avant de faire irruption dans le bâtiment. Deux paladins, marteaux à la main, suivirent rapidement le sous-officier, et progressèrent dans la maison avant d'annoncer :

\- Rien par ici.

Arthas entra dans la bâtisse avec trois soldats, et examina la pièce. C'était une grande pièce à vivre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, pour tout dire. Mais les paladins le confirmèrent au prince : quelque chose se passait. Arthas emprunta l'unique escalier qui menait à l'étage, donnant sur un couloir étroit bloqué par des débris. Le bâtiment faisait tout pour donner l'impression d'être abandonné, décidément. Pour faire bonne mesure, les soldats ouvrirent les deux portes accessibles depuis le couloir, donnant sur des chambres vides, aux meubles décrépits. L'étage était moins beau à voir que le rez-de-chaussée, aussi tout le monde trouvait cela louche. Arthas dit en redescendant les marches :

\- Fouillez la pièce. Il doit y avoir un passage caché, quelque chose d'inhabituel, qui permette aux gens qui viennent ici de disparaître sans laisser de traces.

En effet, l'un des citoyens qui servaient d'indics à la garde de la cité avait assuré avoir vu quelqu'un entrer ici quelques minutes avant que le prince et ses soldats arrivent. L'un des paladins signala que la bibliothèque était suspecte : beaucoup d'ouvrages sur la magie, traitant de sujets basiques mais que peu de personnes étaient en mesure de comprendre. Le prince vint l'inspecter et découvrit un livre plus qu'étonnant : derrière un titre banal en matière de magie se camouflait un traité de démonologie. Derrière la première page avait été dessiné à l'encre rouge un schéma, qui représentait le présent bâtiment. Suivant les instructions, Arthas réussit à faire pivoter un pan de mur donnant sur un escalier. Pas banal, comme mode de fonctionnement.

L'escouade d'assaut se prépara mentalement, les paladins prirent le temps de bénir l'équipée. Le prince leur avait tenu conseil avant d'approcher du bâtiment : la priorité était de trouver le cultiste le plus important et de le garder en vie. Les autres ne seraient que dégâts collatéraux, puisque leur simple présence ici était digne d'un procès pour hérésie démoniste, dont la seule issue était la peine de mort ou l'emprisonnement ; Arthas préférait qu'aucun n'en réchappe, craignant le risque d'une fuite, les camps d'internement des orcs ayant déjà montré leur inefficacité. C'est pourquoi, lorsque deux paladins et un soldat lourd s'engouffrèrent dans la cage d'escalier, des bruits de combat se firent rapidement entendre. Arthas fit passer rapidement le reste du groupe d'assaut et il entra dans la cave, laissant quelques soldats et paladins dehors, au cas où cela se passe mal.

Il trouva en bas une grande cave, avec un grand cercle de runes dessiné au sol, autour duquel tentaient de résister des cultistes en infériorité numérique. L'un d'eux eut l'audace de lancer un rayon de magie noire en direction du prince, qui l'évita de justesse en pénétrant dans la pièce. En une dizaine de secondes, lui et ses hommes ramenèrent l'ordre dans la pièce, laissant deux cultistes, un homme et une femme, en vie. L'un des paladins avait été grièvement blessé, mais deux autres chevaliers de la Main d'Argent étaient déjà penchés sur lui pour évaluer et soigner ses blessures. Arthas toisa les deux prisonniers qui se lançaient des regards furtifs.

\- Je pense que vous savez tous deux ce que vous encourez pour… ce genre de pratiques impies.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, s'écria l'homme ! Si nous résistons aux démons, ils vont envahir notre monde et tout détruire ! Nous voulons simplement…

\- Sauver ce monde de la destruction ? Il y a des moyens bien plus honorables d'y arriver, et cela n'excuse en rien votre comportement. En plus, rien ne prouve qu'ils vont arriver, sauf si des gens comme vous les invoquent !

Arthas avait pris un ton de réprimande sur cette dernière phrase, et il le pensait sérieusement. Si quelque démon s'intéressait à ce monde, c'était bien parce que quelqu'un l'y avait attiré, non ? Il reporta son attention à la femme qui marmonnait dans son coin, et lui asséna un coup du revers de la main gauche pour l'interrompre après l'avoir faite relever par le paladin qui la maintenait. Le gantelet du prince avait laissé une marque sur la joue de la démoniste, aussi il s'approcha un peu et dit :

\- Normalement, je ne frappe pas les gens, et encore moins les femmes. Mais les gens comme vous… ne méritent pas mon respect. Quelles que soient vos motivations, vous vous êtes écartés du chemin de la Lumière pour tomber dans les ténèbres… je pourrais essayer de vous en tirer, mais c'est le travail des prêtres, et je le leur laisse.

La démoniste cracha un peu de sang mais ne dit rien et serra les dents. Le prince de Lordaeron préféra cela, et fit remonter les paladins pour que les cultistes soient emmenés et emprisonnés. Des prêtres s'étaient déjà portés volontaires pour tenter de ramener les éventuels prisonniers, et il préférait que cela soit fait avant d'interroger les prisonniers, pour ne pas avoir recours à la torture. Il serait bien plus avantageux et honorable d'avoir droit à des aveux volontaires et en plein gré que sous la torture… d'autant que ces derniers étaient moyennement fiables.

Finalement, certains paladins examinèrent le matériel utilisé par les cultistes ici, et arrivèrent à la conclusion que les personnes venant ici avaient pour but d'invoquer des démons… mais pas des démons mineurs. Arthas dit au caporal d'engager des volontaires pour brûler tout ce matériel impie, qui de toute manière ne servirait pas à des mages, sur plusieurs bûchers séparés, au cas où, puis prit la direction du donjon, où avait lieu un conseil des nobles dans l'après-midi. Même s'il pouvait être fier de son action du matin, il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il en faudrait beaucoup d'autres pour venir à bout de tous les cultistes de la capitale et qu'il était loin d'arriver au bout de sa peine.

* * *

Le conseil des nobles se réunit dans la salle du trône de Lordaeron, Arthas siégeant au côté de son père, au centre de la grande salle, et les autres nobles autour d'eux, à une distance respectable. Les sujets d'aujourd'hui agaçaient le prince, car les seigneurs ne parlaient que de leurs intérêts personnels et ne pensaient pas au Royaume, et encore moins au monde. Il soupirait d'ennui au milieu des querelles de nobliaux quand un homme demanda audiance auprès du roi. Terenas Menethil fit taire les nobles, jugeant leur discussion futile, et fit entrer un nouvel invité. L'homme, portant une armure de métal solide, avec un lourd marteau à la main, arborait une capuche. Il posa son marteau au sol et retira la capuche devant le trône du roi Terenas avant de s'agenouiller, laissant le temps aux personnes présentes de se rappeler de lui. Arthas fut l'un des premiers à le reconnaître : Tirion Fordring. Celui-ci prit la parole après s'être relevé quand le roi l'y autorisa :

\- Monseigneur, je viens ici en simple paladin, pour vous demander une faveur. J'étais jadis seigneur d'Âtreval, de laquelle on m'a banni dans ce même conseil pour mon amitié avec un orc honorable.

\- Je me rappelle bien de ce procès, ser Fordring.

\- Je m'en doutais, sire. Je vous demande de prendre acte de mes actions contre le Fléau au cours de l'année passé, et de reconsidérer cette décision prise il y a plusieurs années.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous aviez cette idée en tête. Rappelez-moi ce que vous avez fait qui vaudrait tant de considération…

\- Mon roi, j'ai été l'un des meneurs de la résistance au Fléau dans les Maleterres, puis ai accouru pour apporter mon aide lors de la bataille du Rivage des Morts, et ai ensuite mené la traque des morts-vivants restants dans tout le royaume, guidé les habitants des Maleterres jusqu'à la Chapelle de l'Espoir, où ils ont pu s'installer sous la protection de la Main d'Argent. J'ai fait bien plus pour ce royaume et ses habitants que mon fils depuis le début de son règne à Âtreval.

\- Il est vrai que tout ceci change la donne, répondit le roi. Je ne sais pas l'avis du conseil ici présent, mais je considère que tout ceci est suffisant pour abroger la décision prise dans ce conseil auparavant.

Certains nobles dans la salle protestèrent, arguant que rien ne pouvait racheter ce pourquoi il avait été jugé plusieurs années plus tôt, mais le roi les fit taire :

\- Nous n'avons plus de raison d'en vouloir aux personnes qui se lient avec les orcs. Nous étions en état de guerre à cette époque, mais maintenant nous sommes leurs alliés contre le Fléau, que vous soyez pour ou non. Ce jugement n'est plus d'actualité !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tirion Fordring, pour lui dire ces mots :

\- Ser Fordring, j'annule votre bannissement et vous permets de réclamer vos titres à leur porteur actuel, votre fils, et de reprendre, si la Lumière est avec vous, le titre de seigneur d'Âtreval qui vous revient désormais de droit.

Tirion s'agenouilla et remercia son roi, puis ressortit de la salle du trône, laissant le conseil des nobles reprendre sa session. À côté du roi, Arthas sourit, se disant que le paladin allait pouvoir aider le royaume de Lordaeron contre le Fléau à plus grande échelle encore, car c'était un homme qui suivait son honneur plus que tout.


	19. Reprise d'équilibre

_Disclaimer : Warcraft appartient à Blizzard_

 _Et surprise ! Un chapitre pour un jour férié ! Je me rends compte que je fais des chapitres à rallonge en ce moment, mais bon c'est pas grave, au contraire ^^! Bonne lecture encore une fois, en espérant avoir un autre chapitre pour lundi._

 **Chapitre 19 : Reprise d'équilibre**

Thrall évita un cadavre écrasé par un projectile de catapulte, et se releva, tenant le Marteau-du-Destin à une main. Il asséna un violent coup à l'un des cadavres, dont le crâne se brisa sous le choc. Le chaman remarqua que, depuis quelque temps, on voyait quelques cadavres d'orcs renforcer les rangs du Fléau. Cela l'attristait de devoir combattre les corps désincarnés de ceux qui appartenaient jadis à la Horde, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Le combat sur la plage de Durotar commençait à s'éterniser, mais les forces de la Horde tenaient, attendant patiemment les renforts de Theramore qui devaient arriver dans la journée. Plus au nord, la barricade de Dranosh'ar avait été renforcée par plusieurs armes de siège et une garnison conséquente, mais elle était elle aussi régulièrement attaquée. Seule l'entrée ouest d'Orgrimmar était encore à peu près sûre pour entrer et sortir de la ville, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'état de siège. Cependant, Thrall avait tenu à partir avec nombre de guerriers lorsqu'il avait appris que des voiles avaient été aperçues au nord des îles de l'Écho, mais la plage à cet endroit avait été investie par le Fléau, qui tenait maintenant la plus grande partie des Tarides et s'aventurait en Durotar de plus en plus fréquemment.

Le chef de guerre cria à quelques grunts à peine débarrassés des goules qu'ils affrontaient de venir aider sur le centre du champ de bataille. Enfin l'avantage revenait à la Horde, qui combattait depuis trop longtemps, et avait perdu bien trop de combattants. Un coup d'oeil à la mer, et Thrall soupira de soulagement avant de repartir au combat : plus que quelques minutes à tenir et les navires pourraient faire débarquer leurs soldats, car il y en avait à n'en pas douter. Le nombre de morts-vivants ici décroissait, mais il valait mieux établir un périmètre sécurisé sur la plage. Thrall puisa dans sa magie élémentaire pour immobiliser une quinzaine de goules en même temps, ce qu'il ne pouvait maintenir que peu de temps, avant de crier aux orcs et aux quelques trolls venus en renfort :

-Guerriers de la Horde ! Avec moi, sur la plage ! Nous devons la sécuriser pour que l'Alliance puisse débarquer et nous aider !

Les guerriers formèrent une position défensive, grunts en ligne de front avec, derrière eux, les quelques chamans orcs et javelinistes trolls prêts à abattre leurs adversaires de loin, suivis par deux orcs poussant la catapulte. Le temps que les forces du Fléau se regroupent pour attaquer la troupe de la Horde, plusieurs boulets de canon s'écrasèrent sur l'avant-garde reformée, réduisant en miettes une bonne dizaine de morts-vivants dans l'explosion. Le premier navire de l'Alliance avait tiré, et deux autres s'approchaient de la plage, archers et fusiliers commençant déjà à faire feu depuis le bastingage, visant les morts-vivants.

La force des morts-vivants avait déjà fortement diminué en taille lorsqu'elle atteignit la rangée de grunts orcs qui les attendaient. Au même moment, plusieurs longues planches furent posées sur la plage, la reliant au navire de tête de l'Alliance, qui fit débarquer ses meilleurs soldats pour rallier la ligne de front au plus vite. Les forces ainsi réunies eurent rapidement la puissance nécessaire pour en finir avec cette troupe ridiculement grande de cadavres ambulants. Alors que les troupes criaient victoire, un homme en armure blanche et dorée, arborant un marteau de guerre de taille comparable à celle du Marteau du Destin, mais avec un plus long manche, ainsi qu'un tabard bleu ciel décoré d'un poing d'argent, se détacha de ses soldats et approcha Thrall, qui se réjouit intérieurement de maîtriser la langue humaine.

\- Recevez mes plus sincères salutations, chaman, commença l'homme. Mon nom est Uther, aussi appelé le Porteur de Lumière, je suis chargé par Lordaeron de venir vous assister dans la guerre contre le Fléau.

\- Je vous remercie de votre aide, au nom de toute la Horde. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de terrain récemment, et le concours de l'Alliance ici est plus que profitable.

\- J'amène avec moi l'élite de la Main d'Argent, ainsi qu'un renfort inattendu, dit Uther en désignant du regard le second navire qui venait d'accoster.

De ce navire descendit une escouade de paladins, qui accourut pour aider les chamans à soigner les blessés. L'un d'entre eux, portant une armure bien plus prestigieuse qui laissait deviner son rang ainsi qu'une grande épée, dans la lame de laquelle était sertie une pierre blanche et lumineuse, s'approcha des deux chefs et fit un salut militaire à Thrall.

\- Je suis Alexandros Mograine, généralissime de Lordaeron. Vous devez être le chef de guerre Thrall, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On m'appelle ainsi, en effet. Uther, vous parliez de renfort _inattendu_ ?

\- Le généralissime va vous expliquer notre situation.

\- Il y a encore une semaine, je menais une opération de colonisation du Norfendre, dans un but préventif en cas d'attaque du Fléau, montée en parallèle avec celle du Porteur de Lumière, expliqua Mograine en passant les doigts dans sa barbe.

Il fit une pause, et Thrall devina ce qui était arrivé. Il anticipa par conséquent :

\- Grommash est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Alexandros hocha gravement la tête.

\- Jaina Portvaillant et moi-même avons tenté de l'en dissuader, mais l'idée avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit de Hurlenfer. Je suppose qu'il vous a donné du fil à retordre.

\- Et comment… il a balayé les défenses du donjon de Garde-Hiver, et m'a vaincu alors que j'étais épaulé par des hommes et lui seul, avant de s'emparer de Deuillegivre, que je comptais détruire avec l'aide d'un ou plusieurs paladins et prêtres puissants. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une semaine pour raviver le Fléau et acculer nos forces dans la plus faible de nos trois colonies. Nous n'avons dû la survie qu'à l'arrivée des navires d'Uther. Nous avons abandonné toutes les colonies de Norfendre, étant suffisamment peu nombreux pour tous partir ici grâce au Porteur de Lumière. Les quelques civils vont être amenés à Theramore, je suppose.

Thrall hocha la tête en observant les blessés se faire soigner par les paladins et les chamans tandis que des membres d'équipage des deux navires faisaient une rapide inspection des coques. Il répondit aux deux paladins :

\- Nous ne sommes donc pas les seuls à avoir subi des défaites récemment. Les morts deviennent plus insistants depuis quelques semaines, ce qui coïncide avec le moment où Garrosh s'est emparé de Deuillegivre.

Il soupira et dit aux guerriers de la Horde de rentrer sans lui, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers les deux généraux de Lordaeron.

\- Je vous accompagne jusqu'à Theramore, nous devons tenir conseil avec Jaina Portvaillant. De plus, sa cité est vite devenue l'endroit le plus sûr du continent, étant donné qu'elle a établi des fortifications qui lui donnent un contrôle et permettent à son peuple d'être en sécurité. À Orgrimmar, il y a pratiquement toujours un combat à l'un ou l'autre des murs.

\- Je suis heureux que vous nous accueilliez en ami, Thrall. C'est quelque chose qui, il y a quelques années, semblait inconcevable, il n'était donc pas évident que vous soyez réceptif, expliqua Uther

\- Je côtoie régulièrement la dame de Theramore au combat, et nous sommes presque toujours d'accord, or c'était son idée de vous appeler à l'aide. Et nous ne serions pas vraiment en position de vous montrer les dents, je crois. En revanche, une chose, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence avec un petit sourire, je pense qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit le prince qui vienne…

Les trois navires arrivèrent à Theramore en soirée, et furent accueillis avec étonnement par la population, relativement peu nombreuse, de la cité portuaire. Les fortifications étaient désormais en bonne voie d'achèvement, et donnaient fière allure à la ville, au centre de laquelle trônait la grande tour de Jaina, située en haut d'une butte, d'où elle dirigeait la cité. Plusieurs soldats arborant la livrée blanche de la cité partirent en direction de ladite tour un peu après l'arrivée des navires, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'alerter la dame eux-mêmes, puisqu'elle arrivait à grands pas sur les pontons du port. La jeune femme avait une larme au coin de l'œil lorsqu'elle arriva à portée de voix et dit :

\- J'avais presque perdu l'espoir que nous recevrions de l'aide…

\- Le prince et moi-même avons dû combattre les réticences des nobles de Lordaeron, l'informa Uther, qui ne perdait pas de temps à échanger des civilités avec elle.

\- Venez dans la tour, je préfère discuter dans un endroit où aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourra nous entendre.

Elle profita de la traversée de la ville, l'entrée de la tour étant vers le nord de la butte et le port au sud, pour indiquer aux deux paladins l'emplacement des différents lieux importants, le quartier militaire situé à l'est ou encore les écuries au nord, juste à côté de la grande porte de la ville, qui donnait sur le reste de la péninsule où était installée la cité, au bord des marécages d'Âprefange.

Ils entrèrent dans la tour, où le jeune mage accueillit les trois chefs militaires dans un modeste salon dans lequel elle les invita à s'asseoir, avant de reprendre :

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles des Royaumes de l'Est ? Ici, la guerre contre le Fléau occupe tous les esprits et toutes les ressources, alors que Lordaeron doit mieux se porter…

\- En réalité, ma dame, commença Alexandros, nous avions, comme vous le savez peut-être, établi des colonies en Norfendre.

\- Le prince m'en avait informé dans l'une de ses lettres, oui. Il y a eu du progrès de ce côté ?

\- Vous êtes au courant de l'arrivée là-haut d'un certain énergumène… soupira Thrall

Un voile de stupeur tomba sur le visage de la mage, qui bredouilla :

\- Je l'avais oublié...ne me dites pas qu'il a… ?

\- Il s'est emparé de Deuillegivre et, d'après Thrall, cela coïncide avec le moment où le Fléau s'est renforcé ici, annonça Mograine.

Jaina enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, demandant :

\- Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? D'après ce que j'en sais…

\- J'ai tenté de détruire cette arme, mais la malédiction dont elle est empreinte est bien trop puissante pour un paladin seul. Et maintenant qu'elle est entre les mains de Grommash Hurlenfer, je pense qu'elle a déjà commencé à le ronger et à le corrompre. Et je sais qui a fabriqué cette arme.

Cette information attira l'attention de tous dans la pièce, car Mograine n'en avait informé personne. Il n'avait pas osé en parler jusque-là, mais l'information était trop cruciale pour la cacher. Voyant que l'attention de tous était fixée sur lui, il reprit :

\- Je ne suis pas expert en enchantement, mais vous me confirmerez, Jaina, que tout enchantement laisse une trace de son auteur dans l'objet ciblé ?

Elle hocha la tête, se doutant que le paladin avait examiné en profondeur l'arme avant de comprendre la nature de sa magie, s'attendant ainsi à ce qu'il ait trouvé de cette manière l'origine du sort.

\- L'épée… a été forgée et enchantée par des démons.

\- Nous devons en informer les elfes. Ils possèdent, à n'en pas douter, la plus puissante force militaire de ce continent, et sans eux nous n'avons aucune chance de vaincre le Fléau, s'exclama Thrall.

\- Je crains pire, personnellement, car si le Fléau est réveillé et qu'il dépend de démons… la Légion ardente prépare quelque chose, dit Jaina.


	20. Tristes nouvelles (fin arc 2)

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft appartient comme toujours à Blizzard_

* * *

 _Ça y est, on y arrive, c'est la fin du second arc narratif de cette fanfiction. Pour ceux qui se demandent, la suite arrivera à une date indéfinie, car il va peut-être falloir que je réfléchisse à la suite du scénario... ce qui risque d'être plutôt long car il va falloir se concerter avec mon co-scénariste (je crois qu'il est sur le site sous le nom d'Yvregon be Darasuum) et définir quand s'arrête l'arc numéro 3. Parce que mine de rien, y'a du boulot avec tout ce que j'ai mis en place pendant les 12 derniers chapitres !_

 **Chapitre 20 : Tristes nouvelles**

Le calme se fit sur la place centrale d'Austrivage, lorsque l'escorte du connétable Garithos entra, par la route du Nord, qui menait au reste du royaume de Lordaeron. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'un officier plus gradé que celui en charge des contreforts, le maréchal Senterouge, rendait visite à la relativement petite ville. Il était prévu que Garithos reste plusieurs jours en ville pour monter, avec l'aide de Senterouge, une expédition vers l'est afin de réinvestir les ruines du royaume de Stromgarde, où s'étaient installés une partie des orcs ayant fui le royaume, ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi Thrall.

Le maréchal Senterouge s'avança et accueillit amicalement son supérieur, et l'invita à venir conseiller dans l'hôtel de ville d'Austrivage. La région étant sécurisée, cette ville n'avait nul besoin de fortifications ou d'un château, ainsi les décisions militaires, rares, étaient prises depuis l'hôtel de ville. La garde autour du bâtiment avait été renforcée par mesure de précaution, même si aucun cas de cultiste avéré n'avait été repéré dans la région, il fallait toujours prendre ce genre de mesure avec un connétable de l'Alliance ; on ne sait jamais.

Durant deux jours, des affiches furent placardées dans toute la ville, des crieurs publics annonçaient que le connétable lançait un appel aux armes à quiconque voudrait reprendre les terres à l'Est, par conséquent plusieurs bureaux de recrutement furent ouverts en permanence, l'officier voulant récupérer un maximum de soldats volontaires. La même opération avait été mise en place dans les villages agricoles au nord-ouest et dans le grand village de Moulin-de-Tarren, mais Garithos avait ciblé en priorité Austrivage car une bonne partie de la population était composée du peuple de Stromgarde qui avait fui le royaume pendant la Deuxième Guerre.

Pendant ces deux jours, plusieurs dizaines de volontaires arrivèrent des villages des Contreforts de Hautebrande, mais la plus grande partie de l'armée vint effectivement de la ville même. À la fin du second jour, cependant, alors que le crépuscule tombait sur le royaume de Gilnéas à l'ouest, il sembla à la population d'Austrivage que le soleil ne se couchait pas au sud. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on distinguait un grand panache de fumée noire, qui semblait venir de la plus proche des îles de l'archipel de Kul Tiras. Le halo de lumière inquiétant ne laissait guère de doute quand à la nature de ce qui se tramait là-bas… mais c'était d'autant plus étrange que l'île était plutôt loin de la côte et ne pouvait pas être vue depuis ici, ce devait être quelque chose de très important… et qui brûlait.

Quand Othmar Garithos en fut informé, il pesta et sortit de l'hôtel de ville, ne pouvant que constater le spectacle. Il savait que, depuis quelques mois, plus aucune nouvelle ne parvenait à Lordaeron de ce royaume, mais nul à l'assemblée des nobles ne s'en était réellement préoccupé, Kul Tiras étant globalement très isolé des Royaumes de l'Est. En revanche, cette vision inquiétait grandement le connétable de Lordaeron, qui prit très vite la décision de prendre un navire pour aller voir ce qui se tramait.

Même de nuit, l'ordre fut rapidement relayé, et un navire fut préparé en vitesse, un équipage de volontaires réuni, et une dizaines de soldats professionnels au cas où, de sorte qu'ils purent lever l'ancre à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Le trajet étant court, il n'y avait pas eu énormément de choses à préparer, aussi il virent que le village portuaire le plus proche était effectivement en flammes. Garithos, bien décidé à venir en aide à la population humaine de Kul Tiras, dit tout de même au navire d'approcher des côtes, pour trouver des habitants, qui seraient certainement sortis du village incendié. Arrivés suffisamment près pour distinguer les habitants, un peu plus au sud par rapport au village, le sang de Garithos ne fit qu'un tour : ils étaient poursuivis par des formes, certaines humanoïdes et géantes, d'autres plus monstrueuses… Les villageois avaient visiblement aperçu le navire et se dirigèrent vers la plage en tentant de distancer leurs infatigables poursuivants. Garithos fit stopper le navire et dresser une échelle pour y monter, avant d'emmener avec lui les soldats pour protéger les citoyens de Kul Tiras. Ils découvrirent rapidement les civils qui s'approchaient, épuisés, toujours poursuivis. Othmar fit charger les quelques soldats qu'il avait, en surnombre, et les suivit au combat. Il put enfin détailler ce qui courait après les civils, deux d'entre eux étant d'immenses hommes d'armes à la peau rouge, maniant d'énormes haches de guerres, menant à la charge plusieurs animaux à l'allure de chiens, mais bigrement corrompus.

Les combattants de Lordaeron les vainquirent sans grande difficulté, s'en tirant avec trois blessés mais aucune victime. Alors que Garithos regagnait le navire, tourmenté par l'arrivée de ces adversaires, ils en virent d'autres approcher.

\- Levez l'ancre ! cria le connétable, avant d'ajouter, légèrement moins fort : il faut que nous retournions au village, voir ce qui s'y trame.

Le navire fit donc demi-tour pour avancer vers le nord, et avança dans le sens du vent, qui avait porté la fumée de l'incendie jusqu'à Austrivage. Ils furent donc rapidement au niveau du village en proie au feu, et s'en approchèrent pour essayer de trouver d'où auraient pu venir les adversaires démoniaques qu'ils avaient affronté. Le village n'était pas grand, aussi les deux rues principales étaient visibles rapidement… et on pouvait voir que certaines personnes n'étaient pas effrayées par le feu. Un navire noir était amarré au petit port, et semblait en cours de préparation. Cependant, nul ne sut réellement d'où vint le projectile. Une sphère verdâtre, qui percuta l'avant de la coque du navire de Lordaeron de plein fouet, juste au-dessus du niveau de la mer, envoyant tous les passagers au sol excepté quelques-uns, dont Garithos qui cria :

\- Nous devons partir de cet endroit si nous voulons survivre !

L'équipage ne se fit pas prier et toutes les voiles furent dressées pour mettre le cap au nord, vers Austrivage. Le navire commençait à prendre l'eau par sa coque perforée à la proue, aussi soldats et villageois se relayaient pour écoper le niveau inférieur.

\- Garithos, lui, décida d'interroger les villageois de Kul Tiras, et un homme sembla en mesure de lui répondre. Le connétable Othmar l'interrogea :

\- Que s'est-il passé dans votre village ? D'où venaient ces démons ?

\- Vous êtes bien un officier militaire de Lordaeron ? bégaya l'homme.

\- Je suis le connétable Othmar Garithos, et…

\- Vous devez alerter le reste du royaume ! Il n'y a pas que Carford qui a été attaqué… tout l'archipel est dans cet état !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je…

\- Je vous laisse le temps de faire le point, résumez-moi cela à Austrivage, lui accorda Garithos.

Le connétable se détourna pour revenir sur le pont de commandement du navire, où le capitaine lui annonça d'un air grave qu'ils étaient suivis. Le navire noir aperçu plus tôt était sur leurs talons et ne semblait pas pacifique… Visiblement, le connétable aurait juste le temps d'organiser la défense d'Austrivage avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Le navire de Lordaeron arriva sur le continent avec quelques difficultés, l'eau ayant réussi à s'infiltrer dans la cale et tirant l'entièreté de l'embarcation vers le fond. Tous descendirent du navire, excepté les membres d'équipage qui s'appliquèrent à réparer la coque aussi bien que possible tandis que Garithos faisait appel à toute la garnison de la ville et l'amenait sur le port. Une fois les rangs de soldats prêts à combattre l'envahisseur, Othmar Garithos prit l'homme de Kul Tiras, qui expliqua tant bien que mal la situation de son royaume :

\- Pour faire court, quand la nouvelle de la mort de l'Amiral Portvaillant est arrivée, le royaume s'est divisé en deux factions : ceux qui pensaient que la princesse Jaina est en mesure de diriger, et ceux qui soutenaient son petit frère, Tandred. Comme les lois de succession étaient en faveur de Tandred, ses partisans ont fini par devenir plus nombreux et ont remporté plusieurs batailles… et comme Tandred est trop jeune pour régner, ils ont choisi un intendant, un régent si vous préférez. Le problème, dit-il en reprenant son souffle, c'est que l'intendant en question était lié à autre chose… pendant la guerre de succession, deux villages ont été détruits. Aucune des deux factions n'a revendiqué cela, et je pense qu'une autre faction agissait dans l'ombre. Dans un but complètement différent, et l'intendant en était. Ils ont pris le pouvoir dans tout le royaume, et ont imposé des règles étranges, jusqu'il y a quelques semaines.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? s'enquit Garithos alors que le navire noir approchait de la côte

\- Nous n'avons rien vu au début… et des réfugiés ont atteint Carford, notre village. Ils nous ont parlé de démons et d'un grand portail ouvert dans la capitale, Boralus. Nous n'y avons pas cru, et ils sont arrivés. Vous devez convaincre l'Alliance de sauver les derniers Tirassiens avant que tous ne soient exterminés…

\- Y a-t-il une résistance, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble ?

\- Les partisans de Jaina Portvaillant ont pu résister, enfin j'espère… il y a un endroit que les démons auront des difficultés à prendre. Au sud-est de l'île de Kul Tiras, l'archipel de Vent-Noir, c'est là qu'est formée et assemblée la flotte de guerre du royaume. L'armée tirassienne doit pouvoir tenir ces îles relativement longtemps.

Garithos hocha la tête et tourna le regard vers le combat qui s'était engagé sur le port. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : des démons étaient entrés à Kul Tiras et menaçaient désormais d'attaquer Lordaeron… L'expédition vers Stromgarde attendrait.

FIN DU SECOND ARC NARRATIF


	21. Tenir Conseil (transition)

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, c'est Blizzard, blablabla..._

 _Bon, pas mal d'infos importantes aujourd'hui !_

 _J'aurais bien fait un petit RàR, mais y'a très peu de reviews depuis que la publication a stoppé. Maintenant, je vais vous donner quelques **explications** :_

 _Tout d'abord, les raisons de l'arrêt de la publications ! Bon, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'on était en juin/juillet au dernier chapitre, et que c'est la période des épreuves. Comme je passais mon bac, j'ai changé mes priorités et arrêté temporairement l'écriture. Et ça tombait bien, puisque j'arrivais à la fin du second arc narratif (chapitres 8 à 20)_

 _Maintenant, vous devez vous demander pourquoi ça n'a pas repris. Il y a plusieurs raisons. D'abord, j'ai_ beaucoup _de mal à écrire pendant les vacances, parce que... voilà. Ensuite, mine de rien, la fac est plus chronophage que je l'avais imaginé, donc j'ai un peu galéré. J'ai donc attendu d'avoir un matelas confortable (3 chapitres en stock en plus de celui-là) pour reprendre la publication et **enfin** commencer mon troisième arc narratif.  
_

 _Voilà, ça y est, c'est retapé, j'ai **encore** réussi à perdre une partie de mon intro... donc bonne lecture dans ce nouvel arc narratif.  
Une dernière chose : Maintenant, pour des raisons d'emploi du temps, la publication sera le mardi (et pas chaque semaine) au lieu de tous les lundis comme en début de semaine... plus le temps le lundi. _

_PS : pour ceux qui trouvaient que la situation ne pouvait que s'améliorer, sachez que j'ai du mal à redresser la situation quand je planifie la suite. Voilà._

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Tenir conseil**

Tirion frappa du poing sur la table, furieux d'entendre le refus de son fils. Il savait pertinemment que, pour lui, cette histoire n'avait guère de sens, mais savait qu'il avait l'autorisation du roi pour retrouver son honneur, alors il s'expliqua à nouveau :

\- Taelan Fordring, je vais vous expliquer une troisième fois cette histoire, qui vous paraît impensable mais est pourtant vraie. Quand vous étiez plus jeune, j'ai été banni d'Âtreval pour mon amitié avec un orc, et votre mère a pensé, contre mon avis, que vous faire penser que j'étais mort au combat était mieux que de vous avouer ce que j'avais fait. C'est grâce à moi, indirectement, que vous avez été accepté dans la Main d'Argent, qui continuait en partie à m'accepter parmi les siens. Aujourd'hui, le roi m'a accordé le droit de reprendre la direction d'Âtreval et de recouvrer mon honneur.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de répéter, vieil homme. J'ai compris qui vous prétendez être et n'ai pas besoin que vous vous étendiez sur ce sujet.

\- Vous devriez m'appeler par mon titre de chevalier, _jeune homme_ , et je reste dans mon droit en vous demandant de me rendre mon titre de seigneur d'Âtreval.

\- Je ne laisserai pas ma place à un inconnu qui prétend être mon père décédé, chevalier.

La femme près de lui, déjà plutôt âgée, sembla tenter de s'introduire dans la discussion, comme pour soulever un point sur lequel l'un d'entre eux aurait tort. Cependant, Taelan Fordring ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Si vous voulez tant ce titre, il faudra me prouver que vous êtes bien mon père et, si ce n'est pas le cas, déguerpir de cette ville.

\- Vous rappelez-vous du marteau de guerre de votre père, jeune seigneur ?

Taelan sembla hésiter à cet instant. Tirion continua, appuyant son argument :

\- Dans ce cas, vous vous souvenez du fait que vous aviez un jouet, qui était une réplique de ce marteau. Et si je me souviens bien, vous l'avez enterré dans ce que vous pensez être ma tombe.

Comme pour enfoncer Taelan un peu plus profondément, sa mère, Karandra, prit la parole :

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous deux lorsque nous avons scellé cette tombe… je voulais que cette cérémonie reste privée. Cependant, j'ai vite compris que Tirion observait de loin, ne pouvant alors se résoudre à partir sans un au-revoir.

\- Ta mère dit vrai, Taelan. J'observais quand vous m'avez enterré, et me voilà de nouveau.

Le jeune seigneur d'Âtreval sembla d'abord étonné, puis se tourna vers sa mère avant de dire avec colère :

\- Vous m'avez caché que mon père était vivant, pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Il avait été banni, et connaissant la valeur qu'il apportait à l'honneur, je pensais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Jeune comme tu étais, je ne voulais pas t'infliger cette douleur.

Taelan Fordring soupira, avant d'accorder à Tirion une résidence le temps de réfléchir à l'idée de laisser Âtreval à son père. Celui-ci fut soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à faire valoir ses droits par la force, et s'approcha de son épouse, qui avait conseillé leur fils toutes ces années.

Arthas frappa du poing sur la table. Les nouvelles étaient plus que mauvaises, et les généraux semblaient s'en ficher comme de leur première chemise, tandis que Terenas essayait de les raisonner calmement. Il haussa le ton pour les réprimander :

\- L'heure est grave ! Les informations que me donne le seigneur Garithos mérite certainement plus qu'on s'y intéresse que les problèmes communs auxquels font face ce conseil !

Ayant réussi à attirer l'attention de presque tous, il continua :

\- D'après lui, Austrivage a subi un assaut, il y a deux ou trois semaines. Cela ne m'aurait pas inquiété outre-mesure, s'il n'avait pas apporté une précision : ce ne sont pas des humains ou autres pirates qui s'en sont pris à la ville, mais des démons !

Les nobles cessèrent toute discussion, excepté quelques-uns qui se moquèrent de la crédulité du prince. Celui-ci les foudroya du regard, indiquant bien qu'il se souviendrait de cela, avant de reprendre :

\- Je n'y aurais pas prêté crédit il y a un ou deux ans, mais j'ai dirigé maintes batailles contre un Fléau mort-vivant dont nous ignorions tout à ce moment. Et Garithos est un réaliste, s'il nous dit que des démons attaquent Austrivage, c'est qu'il y a des démons à Austrivage ! Mais le plus préoccupant est à venir… les démons sont venus à Austrivage car ils poursuivaient le navire de Garithos.

Certains murmurèrent des choses à propos d'Othmar Garithos, qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver sur un navire.

\- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il était là-bas. L'île de Crestfall, de Kul Tiras était, selon ses dires, en flammes. Il a voulu venir en aide aux hommes et femmes de Kul Tiras, et en a tiré un certain nombre d'une attaque de démons. Selon leurs dires, cela fait déjà quelques mois qu'ils sont arrivés dans leur royaume et ravagent tout sur leur passage.

Un homme à la barbe broussailleuse, de l'autre côté de la salle du conseil, se fit entendre. Gavinrad le Terrible, qui faisait partie de la Main d'Argent originelle et représentait celle-ci en l'absence d'Uther, parla d'une voix forte :

\- J'ai personnellement affronté quelques démons au cours de ma vie, appelé à la rescousse par les mages de Dalaran. Ce sont des êtres dangereux, alors si une armée de démons attaque l'Alliance, nous devons réagir, et avec force. Pas seulement nous, mais aussi tous nos alliés. Rassemblons nos armées, envoyons des missives, et prions pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard pour y mettre fin.

\- Voilà exactement ce que je voulais entendre, seigneur Gavinrad. Seigneurs de Lordaeron, nous n'avons guère le choix. Si nous ne faisons rien, c'est tout le sud de Lordaeron qui sera ravagé par ces engeances, et nous ne pourrons plus l'ignorer.

Thrall s'appuya sur la tour de guet de Tranchecolline, et observa l'horizon. Il n'y avait plus de fumée à l'horizon, plus de vague en marche qui laissait des traînées de cadavres derrière elle. Seulement des tas de corps empilés, ou bien leurs cendres. Au nord, les travaux d'Orgrimmar étaient presque terminés, car ils pouvaient maintenant progresser en paix, littéralement. Au sud, il apercevait un navire de commerce orc qui revenait de Theramore comme si de rien n'était. Le chef de guerre pouvait être fier de son travail dans la région, qui n'avait pu être accompli sans l'aide des renforts de l'Alliance arrivés plus d'un mois auparavant.

Le fameux éclair de lumière bleue précédent une téléportation apparut, et Jaina Portvaillant était là quelques secondes plus tard, le temps que l'énergie brute déployée par le sortilège se dissipe. Elle salua le grand orc et demanda :

\- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? Une requête, peut-être ?

\- Juste quelque chose à vous montrer. Regardez autour de vous, et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, observant rapidement les environs, avant de se retourner vers Thrall avec une mine perplexe.

\- Plus de fermes en flammes ? Plus de groupes de morts errant librement ?

\- Avec l'aide des paladins, nous avons réussi à nettoyer entièrement Durotar et les Tarides, et sécurisé l'entrée de la région. Étonnamment, nous avons rencontré une résistance bien moindre depuis l'arrivée du Porteur de Lumière. Nous avons ratissé méthodiquement la région, et voilà le résultat.

\- Enfin, nous pouvons souffler un peu ! Cela faisait… bien trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu le moindre répit…

\- Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était… trop facile. Que le Fléau avait volontairement abandonné la région. Nous n'avons vu aucun nécromant, ni liche ni chevalier de la mort, seulement des sbires de bas étage.

\- Ils nous auraient volontairement laissés reprendre nos forces ? Cela semble invraisemblable, soupira la mage.

\- Et ça l'est. Je tire deux conclusions de notre situation : soit le Fléau est épuisé par nos efforts et a été obligé à quitter la région en urgence, soit il a été appelé ailleurs pour quelque dessein de leur meneur…

\- Se pourrait-il que ce soit…

\- Grom. Si l'épée dont il s'est emparée est comme nous l'a décrite le généralissime Mograine, il se pourrait bien que mon ami soit à la tête du Fléau… Cependant, ni l'une ni l'autre des options ne lui ressemble. Quand il bat en retraite ou déplace ses troupes, il préfère partir en infligeant un maximum de dégâts… à moins que cette lame l'ait changé, mais je préfère ne pas y croire.

Jaina posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thrall pour l'interrompre :

\- Je pense que vous ne vous feriez que du mal à y réfléchir. Que pensez-vous de profiter du répit que nous avons pour reprendre nos forces et renforcer nos capitales respectives.

\- Vous avez raison… faisons cela. Je vous préviendrai si jamais le Fléau reprend du poil de la bête au nord.

Ils se saluèrent et, encore une fois, Jaina esquissa un sort de téléportation pour retourner à Theramore.


	22. Lignes de guerre (début arc 3)

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'oeuvre de Blizzard (et **oui** je vais changer cette formulation à chaque fois, même si ça commence à être compliqué)_

 _Salutations, mes chers lecteurs !  
Aujourd'hui marque le début d'un nouvel arc narratif, mais aussi de l'ère des réponses à reviews ! (RàR pour ceux qui suivent pas dans le fond)_

 _RàR donc :  
 **AsukaTirento** , c'est tout à fait normal que la scène de Thrall et Jaina te rappelle_ Le cycle de la Haine, _puisque c'est de ce livre qu'est venue l'inspiration de la scène. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas fini avec les références à ce livre !  
Et pour ta question concernant la fac (un peu hors-sujet mais c'est pas grave), c'est franchement cool, juste que j'ai un peu de mal à trouver des moments où je peux être tout seul pour écrire en salle info (je **déteste** qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule). Mais sinon mes études me plaisent (pour l'instant) et j'ai une inspi de malade concernant mes fics (comment ça, c'est pas lié ? Bien sûr que si !)  
_

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est un chapitre assez court (environ 1000 mots) qui ouvre ce nouvel arc narratif, mais à partir du prochain je pars sur à peu près le double, en moyenne, ce qui n'est pas pour plaire à mon bêta-reader !_

 _Je termine ce petit mot avec une exhortation à mettre des reviews ! Vraiment, j'ai vu que depuis jeudi mon chapitre a été lu une dizaine de fois (pas mal vu le temps écoulé), et il y a eu une seule review, alors un petit rappel : c'est toujours sympa de dire à l'auteur ce que vous pensez de vos lectures, même si c'est pas positif, ça permet de savoir si le texte plaît ou non et comment l'améliorer !_

 _Bref, je vous laisse lire votre chapitre et on se retrouve un mardi (peut-être la semaine prochaine) et dans les reviews !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

 **Lignes de guerre**

L'explosion envoya plusieurs hommes à terre, projetant des débris de bois tout autour de la zone atteinte. Les autres les aidèrent à se remettre sur pieds, sachant bien que l'entraide était nécessaire à leur survie, dans ces conditions. Voyant les civils dans cette situation, les soldats de Lordaeron firent de leur mieux pour former une ligne protectrice autour du convoi.

Les deux derniers jours avaient été riches en action. Austrivage avait jusque-là plutôt bien résisté aux assauts démoniaques, et certains civils s'étaient faits un devoir de venir en aide à l'organisation militaire. Cependant, l'avant-veille, les démons étaient arrivés de tous côtés, avec créatures volantes et canons apportant la destruction embarqués sur des navires de Kul Tiras modifiés. Garithos et les défenseurs d'Austrivage s'étaient tant bien que mal regroupés pour quitter la ville en direction de Moulin-de-Tarren, où se rassemblaient déjà tous les soldats que pouvaient lever les Contreforts de Hautebrande.

Aujourd'hui, une partie des démons avait suivi les derniers protecteurs d'Austrivage et les harcelaient sur la route du Moulin, dont on apercevait les barricades au nord.

Garithos avait accouru avec les quelques chevaliers qu'il avait pu récupérer et faisait de son mieux pour éloigner les démons de leur objectif. Après quelques heures de combat acharné, il revint avec les survivants à Moulin-de-Tarren pour faire le point tant que les envahisseurs démoniaques n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Quelques centaines de soldats occupaient tant bien que mal l'espace assez restreint qu'offrait le village récemment fortifié, ainsi que quelques dizaines de civils qui venaient d'arriver ou ne voulaient tout simplement pas se réfugier dans le nord, en direction d'Andorhal. Les défenses du village commençaient enfin à être opérationnelles, juste à temps d'ailleurs, grâce à l'afflux régulier de soldats qui avaient dû mettre la main à la pâte pour terminer le travail.

Les militaires étaient en train d'équiper les miradors de scorpions facilement orientables lorsque le général Garithos remarqua un nain affairé à la réparation d'une hache de guerre. Il portait une armure lourde et près de lui se reposait un grand bélier de monte, typique de Khaz Modan. Othmar remarqua rapidement son tabard blanc et doré, et s'approcha pour demander :

\- Vous venez du bastion de Foudrepique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, répondit le nain en hochant la tête. Je m'appelle Mortimer, je suis le second de Foudrepique. Et vous êtes le général Garithos de Lordaeron, c'est ça ? Peu d'officiers portent ce genre d'armure noire.

Othmar Garithos hocha la tête et attendit que le nain poursuive, ce qu'il fit ;

\- C'est le général Vanndar Foudrepique qui m'envoie. Depuis les collines, nous avons vu ce qui se tramait, et...

\- Pourquoi ne pas être intervenus ? C'est le chaos, et vous êtes les alliés des humains...

\- Laissez-moi poursuivre, mon général, l'interrompit le nain d'un ton bourru. Nous avons pris nos dispositions. Un gyrocoptère est parti alerter Nid-de-l'Aigle et Forgefer, et nous avons positionné et armé nos canons le long des collines. La grande majorité de nos guerriers sont prêts à la bataille, et certains ont hâte d'essayer les nouveaux modèles de char à vapeur que nous a envoyés Gnomeregan.

\- Bien. Content de voir qu'il y en a qui se tiennent prêts à la bataille… je n'ai pas l'impression que Lordaeron y prête grande attention.

\- Comment cela ? Ce sont tout de même les terres de votre royaume qui brûlent, et…

\- Normalement, depuis le temps, j'aurais déjà reçu une réponse, et des renforts seraient en route… mais l'un comme l'autre se font attendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame en ville, car normalement la Main d'Argent aurait dû réagir instantanément au mot "démon"... je crains que Lordaeron ne puisse se tirer seul de cette bataille, nain.

Mortimer hocha gravement la tête, notant toutes les informations dans un coin de son esprit. Ce n'était effectivement pas bon du tout que les nobles de Lordaeron n'envoient pas de secours. Il savait, de la réputation de Garithos, que celui-ci n'allait pas faire appel aux elfes. Il demanderait à Gilnéas de venir à son secours, mais jamais il ne demanderait à Quel'Thalas. En réalité, il n'aurait pas demandé aux nains non plus, si le général Foudrepique n'avait pas pris lui-même sa décision. Othmar était connu pour préférer la race humaine à toutes les autres, mais cela n'empêchait pas les nains de venir au secours de Lordaeron, une fois de plus.

Le nain discuta encore une petite minute avec le général Garithos, puis prit congé pour aller informer Vanndar Foudrepique de la situation. Il enfourcha son bélier et sortit des fortifications de Moulin-de-Tarren. Il était clair que les défenses ne pouvaient pas tenir indéfiniment. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, le commandant Mortimer laisserait l'accès aux soldats humains dans le bastion de Foudrepique, si leurs défenses venaient à tomber, mais cette décision revenait à Vanndar.

Le commandant atteignit rapidement le sommet du premier éperon rocheux qui indiquait l'arrivée dans les montagnes d'Alterac. Il fit une pause pour observer le paysage au sud, et vit une fois de plus Austrivage dans un état lamentable. La tour de guet était tombée en ruines quelques jours auparavant, abattue par un canon démoniaque. Le reste de la ville ne se portait pas mieux, mais le relief des contreforts ne laissait voir que les points hauts de la ville depuis ici. L'hôtel de ville, placé sur un surplomb à l'est de la ville, avait été partiellement détruit, mais la tour à l'horloge tenait encore debout.

De là où il se tenait, Mortimer ne pouvait voir que quelques navires sur la Grande Mer… mais c'était suffisant pour le mettre en garde : les démons continuaient d'affluer, comme en témoignait la lueur verdâtre au sud-est, et il faudrait beaucoup de moyens pour les empêcher d'avancer… peut-être n'y parviendraient-ils pas sans l'aide de Khaz Modan. L'officier nain préféra ne pas s'attarder plus sur cette vision désastreuse et reprit sa route vers le bastion de Foudrepique. L'armée s'était préparée, avait armé les canons, refait les stocks de carburant des tanks, préparé la piste d'atterrissage sur le surplomb ouest, mais il faudrait encore consolider les défenses, en espérant que cela suffise.


	23. Les Îles de l'Écho

_Disclaimer : Warcraft appartient à Blizzard depuis... 1996 ? J'ai un doute. Oh et puis on s'en fiche de la date..._

 _Bon. Comme vous avez remarqué, j'ai utilisé le droit que je me suis octroyé de reporter la publication de chapitre d'une semaine, parce que par tous les dieux je galère ! Pour vous faire un petit résumé : Exposés et DM pour la fac, sans compter les partiels qui arrivent au pas de course, et deux OS à écrire et publier pour fin décembre, le tout sachant que j'ai un rythme de travail irrégulier... j'ai à peine avancé dans mes chapitres (environ 3phrases par semaine pour le 24, c'est pour dire...) donc voilà.  
_

 _Et n'attendez pas le chapitre 24 avant deux semaines non plus, c'est déjà pas garanti qu'il soit fini d'ici là... enfin j'espère que j'arriverai à faire quelque chose._

 _Sinon, **RàR :**_

 _ **AsukaTirento** , pour l'instant tu es la seule personne à faire des reviews réguliers, rends-toi compte que je fais le RàR rien que pour toi !  
Plus sérieusement, tu as parlé de pas mal de bouquins sur Warcraft, mais j'en ai lu assez peu en fait. Pour être précis, j'ai lu : _Le cycle de la Haine, L'heure des Ténèbres, _et_ Thrall : Le crépuscule des Aspects. _Il reste_ Illidan _qui m'attend dans la bibliothèque, mais j'ai pas trop le temps en fait.  
Et normalement, après ce chapitre, il devrait y avoir pas mal de choses à dire, puisque l'action commence de manière... je vous laisse découvrir.  
_

 _Encore une fois, un encouragement à tous ceux qui lisent (et je sais que vous êtes plusieurs, faites pas semblant y'a des stats qui me disent qu'il y a au moins 8 personnes ici de manière régulière !), mettez la fic en favori, en follow, et **faites des reviews !** Je vous assure que c'est important psychologiquement._

 _Bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Les îles de l'Écho**

Le jour se levait sur l'archipel adoptif des trolls Sombrelance. La brume matinale donnait à la jungle locale et aux constructions de la tribu un air mystérieux, dont les habitants profitaient pour une chasse matinale. Sous l'apparente paix de l'Île des Sombrelance se cachait cependant une tension latente, et ce depuis quelques mois. Les trolls Sombrelance s'étaient installés sur cette île quelques mois auparavant, après que Thrall leur ait accordé cette portion de Durotar, où il espérait qu'ils pourraient récupérer leurs forces en paix après avoir été chassés de leurs îles natales par Kul Tiras.

Mais c'était sans compter avec Zalazane, un sorcier-docteur Sombrelance qui semblait avoir sombré dans la folie, et se constituait une armée de trolls à qui il avait volé le libre-arbitre. Vol'jin et les siens devaient donc affronter, de leur côté, la menace qui risquait d'amener à la disparition totale de la tribu.

Des matinées comme celle-ci étaient donc salutaires pour les chasseurs Sombrelance, qui en profitaient pour dénicher et abattre les trolls maudits par Zalazane et reprendre un avantage pour les prochains jours. Vol'jin aussi était de sortie, et tous étaient concentrés sur la jungle et le combat contre Zalazane, lorsqu'un élément inattendu s'ajouta aux évènements. Sur la côte est de l'Île des Sombrelance, un navire sombre hérissé de pointes de bois et de fer toucha le sable de la plage. Plusieurs silhouettes en descendirent, sans chercher à se faire discrètes. Il y avait une vingtaine d'individus, dont une demi-douzaine ressemblaient à des orcs, et les autres étaient au moins deux fois plus grands. Le navire semblait construit pour les grands humanoïdes, et non les orcs. L'un des peaux-vertes, arborant une armure lourde, fit un signe aux autres qui, à part quelques-uns, se dirigèrent résolument vers les constructions.

Vol'jin essuyait sa lame tachée de sang de troll, lorsqu'un de ses chasseurs se laissa tomber d'une branche à côté de lui, et l'avertit :

\- Vol'jin, des intrus ont posé le pied sur notre île, à l'est ! Ils vont vers le village. Certains ont l'air d'être orcs, mais il y en a des très grands.

Le chasseur des ombres et chef Sombrelance opina, et lui dit de rassembler les chasseurs. Si le village était menacé, Zalazane et ses pantins attendraient. Rapidement, se déplaçant dans les arbres, il trouva les intrus aux portes du village Sombrelance. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, menés par un grand orc dont la silhouette semblait familière au chef troll, malgré l'armure lourde.

Le troll contourna les individus et se laissa tomber des arbres dans le village, pour aller voir l'orc depuis l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de sa démarche inhabituelle, préférant largement se déplacer dans les arbres, et toisa le grand orc et ses guerriers. L'orc, il le reconnaissait. Même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois, il était difficile d'oublier la stature de Grommash Hurlenfer. Cependant, il avait troqué son épaulière de cuir par une autre, en métal sombre, ainsi que pour ses bottes. Il portait à présent de lourds gantelets et des jambières de plaques, du même métal que l'épaulière et les bottes. Il avait toujours sa fidèle hache de guerre, Hurlesang, dans le dos, mais avait maintenant au côté une longue épée bleutée, qui fit frissonner le chasseur des ombres, fait assez rare pour être mauvais signe.

Avec lui, les orcs portaient des armures plus lourdes, dans les tons noirs et bleu, qui leur donnait un aspect sinistre. Les autres ressemblaient à des hommes, mais en deux ou trois fois plus grands et forts, et avec une peau bleutée. Leurs équipements étaient plus légers, et ils arboraient des armes de guerre et des casques à longues cornes qui les rendaient encore plus imposants. C'était une troupe de combat. Vol'jin frappa le sol de son épée à double lame en se dressant de toute sa hauteur, le faisant dominer Hurlenfer de deux bonnes têtes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hurlenfer ? Tu entres sur nos terres avec une troupe de guerriers, alors ne t'attends pas à un bon accueil

\- Je suis venu pour commander, à toi et tous tes trolls, de vous soumettre à la nouvelle armée que je bâtis ! Je connais votre force, et je la fais mienne.

\- Tu as cru que les Sombrelance ils accepteraient de se soumettre, à _toi_? Celui qui a trahi la Horde en s'emparant de cette épée maudite ? Moi je crois que tu ne comprends pas les règles !

\- Vous nous suivrez, de gré ou de force ! J'ai les moyens de vous faire plier, troll, ne vous faites pas d'illusions.

\- Grommash Hurlenfer, tu nous demandes de trahir la Horde à notre tour, alors qu'elle est en mauvaise posture ?

Vol'jin s'avança de quelques pas pour effleurer le visage de Grom avec ses défenses, et continua :

\- Les Sombrelance sont fidèles à la Horde ! On préférerait mourir plutôt que de trahir le chef de guerre.

\- Ça me va, dans ce cas.

Grom eut un sourire inquiétant, et leva le bras gauche. Tous les guerriers derrière lui dégainèrent leurs armes et se déployèrent rapidement en cercle autour de Vol'jin et Hurlenfer. Le chef troll, comprenant la stratégie de l'orc, cria aux chasseurs qui s'étaient embusqués de réagir. Alors que Grommash s'armait de Hurlesang et que Vol'jin se préparait au duel, des dizaines de trolls des jungles, en surnombre, tombèrent des arbres pour percer le rang des envahisseurs.

Grom, lançant un cri de guerre, attaqua le premier. Il fendit l'air de sa grande hache et l'abattit à la verticale sur l'une des lames de l'épée de Vol'jin, qui avait bloqué facilement l'attaque. Le troll fit un pas en arrière avec un moulinet de sa longue épée à double lame, traditionnelle des chasseurs des ombres. Les deux combattants échangèrent quelques coups pour se jauger, et Vol'jin fut bientôt nimbé d'une aura d'ombre qui le rendait difficile à distinguer. Grom cracha par terre et chargea de nouveau, mais le chasseur des ombres esquiva et frappa l'orc dans le dos, ce qui le fit trébucher. Hurlenfer se redressa lentement, attendant que Vol'jin, derrière lui, fasse un mouvement.

Le troll leva une main et dessina un symbole en l'air, de ses trois doigts. Grommash choisit ce moment pour se retourner et balayer l'air avec sa hache meurtrière, qui rencontra une fois de plus l'arme du chef troll. Cette fois, Vol'jin contre-attaqua immédiatement, retournant son arme double, que Grommash empoigna de sa main gantée. Contre toute attente, le gantelet résista parfaitement au choc, alors que le troll avait préparé sa lame pour qu'elle soit parfaitement tranchante grâce à son vaudou.

Grommash dégagea sa hache puis lâcha l'arme de Vol'jin tandis qu'il abattait Hurlesang d'une seule main. Le troll n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher son épée pour éviter l'assaut, et Grom l'éloigna du pied en se remettant en garde face au troll. Ils se firent face l'un à l'autre, alors qu'autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage. Les guerriers amenés par Grom ne cédaient pas un pouce de terrain, malgré les blessures subies. Certains semblaient même plus efficaces depuis que les armes des trolls avaient entaillé leur chair.

Grommash leva un sourcil alors que Vol'jin reculait lentement, comme pour mieux foncer. Le troll dessina un symbole étrange sur le sol, et arborait un sourire carnassier quand il releva la tête vers son adversaire. Alors qu'une silhouette commençait à se dessiner dans l'ombre environnant Vol'jin, Hurlenfer comprit ce qui se passait : Vol'jin venait d'invoquer un esprit ancestral, le _loa_ de la tribu Sombrelance. Qu'à cela ne tienne, pensa-t-il. Cela ne ferait toujours qu'un adversaire de plus à abattre. Alors que le loa prenait corps, il apparut qu'il avait l'apparence d'un troll, dans une tenue semblable à celle d'un chasseur des ombres, mais avec plus d'ornements. Grommash leva Hurlesang alors que Vol'jin disait d'un ton grave :

\- Vous avez provoqué le courroux de notre loa protecteur, Bwonsamdi. Vous allez devoir en subir les conséquences.

Alors, le loa hocha la tête en direction de Vol'jin et s'élança face à l'orc. Il maniait mieux son arme que le troll et mit rapidement Grommash en difficulté. Grom esquiva un coup, en bloqua un autre, et un revers de l'arme à double lame le força à lâcher prise sur Hurlesang. Un autre coup asséné par le loa le projeta au sol, et Vol'jin l'estima perdu... pendant quelques secondes. Allongé sur le flanc droit, Grommash ne recula pas, contemplant l'ancestrale puissance qui venait de le mettre à bas, avant de sourire cruellement. Alors que Bwonsamdi s'approchait de Hurlenfer pour mettre fin à sa vie, l'orc dégaina l'épée noire aux runes bleutées et frappa le loa en diagonale. Bwonsamdi bloqua le coup, mais son arme se brisa à l'impact et il fut frappé de plein fouet par l'arme maudite. Grommash se releva d'un rapide mouvement et trancha le cou de l'esprit, qui s'écroula sur le sol, raide mort.

Vol'jin contempla l'oeuvre destructrice de Hurlenfer avec horreur. De mémoire de troll, très peu de loas avaient péri au cours de l'histoire, et cela avait eu lieu des milliers d'années auparavant… que Bwonsamdi n'ait pu offrir aucune résistance à l'arme de Grommash horrifiait le chasseur des ombres au plus haut point. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, presque paralysé, alors que Grommash s'adressait à lui :

\- C'était _ça_ qui vous protégeait, troll ? demanda-t-il avec mépris. Vous serez bien mieux protégé dans mon armée… je vous laisse une dernière chance de sauver votre vie et de vous rallier à moi. Sinon...

\- Sombrelances ! Cessez le combat ! hurla Vol'jin, faisant sourire le grand orc qui avait ruiné tout son espoir. Cet orc vient de tuer notre loa protecteur. Il m'offre, d'après ses mots, une dernière chance de vivre. Je vous pose la question, guerriers : suivrez-vous ce meurtrier, qui détruit nos traditions ? Vous battrez-vous contre vos alliés d'aujourd'hui ? Ou allez-vous résister et tout faire pour venger l'esprit de la tribu, et arrêter ce monstre ? Il va me tuer, j'en suis conscient… alors je vous ordonne de _vivre !_

Les trolls hésitèrent un instant avant de réagir. Une partie d'entre eux se jeta de nouveau dans la mêlée, tentant d'infliger autant de dégâts que possible, tandis que les autres disparaissaient dans les fourrés et sortaient du champ de vision des combattants de Grom, qui hurla :

\- Rattrapez-les ! Il m'en faut autant que possible, morts ou vivants !puis, plus calmement, en direction de Vol'jin : Alors c'est ainsi que tu règles la question. Bien. Fais face à ta mort dignement, troll.

Peu de trolls avaient pris la décision de rester, et les derniers combattants furent rapidement submergés par l'organisation et la puissance des guerriers géants. Le chef des Sombrelance s'avança dignement vers Hurlenfer, et prononça ce qu'il savait être ses dernières paroles.

\- Les Sombrelance, ils mourront pas ici. Tu ne pourras pas tuer toute la tribu. Mes guerriers, ils vont trouver des alliés, ils vont trouver des chemins, et ils te retrouveront, toi. Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler des trolls des îles de l'Écho. Achève-moi, cela ne fera que renforcer leur détermination.

Avec un sourire inquiétant, Grom enfonça Deuillegivre dans le poitrail de Vol'jin et dit à l'oreille de ce dernier, tandis que sa vie s'échappait, absorbée par la lame maudite :

\- J'y compte bien.


	24. Une couronne princière

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft m'appartient pas, blablabla c'est pas grave_

 _LE GRAND RETOUR ! Encore une fois !  
Non sérieusement, je crois que je vais arrêter définitivement de planifier la publication. Parce que bon, 3 mois de retard, on a vu mieux en terme de ponctualité. **Asuka** , tu avais bien raison. J'arrive pas mieux quand je me donne une échéance que quand j'y vais un peu au hasard, donc... à partir de maintenant, les publications seront _totalement aléatoires ! _Voilà, ça c'est dit. La suite.  
_

 _Désolé pour les 3 mois d'absence, tout ça, mais j'avais des partiels (fini ça c'est bien passé), un OS à rendre pour Noël (posté mi-février en gros), et pleeeeein d'autres choses en tête, mais j'avais en aucun cas oublié les fanfictions. Seulement j'avais oublié un perso et ça a été plus compliqué que prévu à rattraper, d'où le temps que j'ai mis._

 _On attaque les gros blocs en ce moment, les chapitres font minimum 2400 mots en ce moment et ça me convient parfaitement ! (Au passage le suivant est déjà bien avancé au moment où j'écris ces lignes) Et ce pour une raison simple : il se passe plein de choses, et super importantes pour la suite ! Donc ça allonge, parce que j'essaye de bien faire (à vous de décider si c'est réussi ou non)._

 _Et la petite donnée inutile qui fait plaisir : Récemment, une nouvelle personne a mis cette fic en favori (je ne dirai pas son nom, au cas où ça gêne les gens), ce qui propulse_ La Lame Maudite _à la 6ème place du classement des fics françaises en fonction du nombre de favoris ! Youhou ! xD_

 _Bref j'écris beaucoup pour ne rien dire, bonne lectures, et oubliez pas de review, ça me fait toujours du bien !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Une couronne princière**

Arthas suivit la foule jusque dans la cathédrale de Lordaeron, gardant un air affable malgré ses réflexions. Il ne se réjouissait pas vraiment de ce qui se passait aujourd'hui et avait réuni une grande partie de la noblesse et de la bourgeoisie de Lordaeron. Aujourd'hui, Calia Menethil s'unissait avec le Seigneur Daval Prestor.

Autant dire qu'Arthas avait complètement oublié cet évènement, les dernières semaines ayant été riches en problèmes, mais rien n'avait été annulé. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Daval Prestor, contrairement à son père et, vraisemblablement, à sa soeur. Cela était d'ailleurs particulièrement surprenant, étant donné les évènements qui avaient eu lieu quelques années plus tôt. C'était leur père, Terenas, qui avait voulu la marier à Prestor, et elle s'y était farouchement opposée. Cependant, ces derniers mois, elle avait plusieurs fois tenté d'attirer son attention, et avait finalement obtenu de lui qu'ils se fiancent. Le mariage avait été décidé récemment, peu de temps avant que le Fléau ne ressurgisse de l'autre côté de la Grande Mer, et Calia s'était occupée de la majorité de l'organisation.

De son côté, Arthas n'arrivait pas à comprendre les intérêts de Prestor. Cet homme, charismatique au possible, s'était présenté comme un noble d'Alterac, cousin du roi traître Aliden Perenolde, et avait voulu faire valoir ses droits d'héritage au trône d'Alterac. La destruction du royaume et son occupation par des orcs et des rebelles avait scellé la question, mais Daval n'avait pas quitté la cour pour autant. Il avait réussi à s'attirer les faveurs du roi, et avait atteint l'année précédente le conseil restreint du Royaume. Et ses conseils n'étaient jamais judicieux que d'un point de vue individualiste. De toute évidence, il voulait rompre l'Alliance pour que chaque Royaume suive de nouveau ses intérêts uniques.

Depuis que Terenas laissait son fils diriger les réunions du conseil restreint, le prince avait fait tout son possible pour éviter que ses propositions aboutissent, alors il avait vraisemblablement changé de stratégie, tentant de concilier son avis avec celui de l'héritier. Arthas considérait donc cet homme comme un opportuniste manipulateur qui voulait à tout prix attirer à lui la moindre miette d'influence ou de pouvoir. Stratégiquement, Arthas ignorait tout simplement son avis la plupart du temps, ce qui avait d'ailleurs, une semaine auparavant, alors qu'il était sur le point de partir traquer des cultistes, provoqué un désaccord avec Calia.

La relation que Calia entretenait avec Daval Prestor ne faisait que renforcer l'impression d'Arthas que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était venu aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Calia Menethil et Daval Prestor. Il prit une place dans le premier rang, avec la famille de la mariée, c'est-à-dire son père et lui, ainsi qu'un ou deux membres de la famille de la mère d'Arthas et Calia. Selon la tradition, Terenas n'était pour l'instant pas dans le rang, puisque la mariée devait faire son entrée au bras de son père. Pour la famille de Daval, c'était simple : il avait une nièce, du nom de Katrana, conseillère du roi Varian Wrynn de Hurlevent. Aucune trace d'une famille, proche ou éloignée, en dehors de ces deux là.

La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer, et l'assemblée des nobles de Lordaeron était tout sauf calme : les aristocrates participaient à des discussions animées à propos du mariage ; certains semblaient outrés par le choix de Daval Prestor, d'autres tentaient de défendre ce parti, mais certains haussaient rapidement le ton. Tout ce remue-ménage fut interrompu par l'entrée de l'archevêque de la Lumière Alonsus Faol, qui se plaça devant l'autel et indiqua d'un geste le début de la cérémonie. Le vieil homme était petit et quelque peu bedonnant, mais tout le monde respectait son autorité sur Azeroth.

Daval Prestor fit son entrée, portant une tenue sombre dans les tons rouge et gris enjolivée par des broderies en fil d'or, avec une grande cape attachée par une broche en forme de tête de dragon. Il avait décidé d'afficher clairement sa richesse aux autres, mais Arthas, connaissant sa position, savait que cela avait dû lui coûter plus qu'il ne l'admettrait. Le futur marié s'avança sous le regard d'une grande partie de la noblesse de Lordaeron, lentement.

Arthas balaya les rangs du regard, observant les différents nobles et leurs expressions dans la situation actuelle. Alors qu'il parcourait l'assemblée des yeux, le prince remarqua, à sa grande surprise, la présence de Jaina Portvaillant, quelques rangs derrière lui. Elle le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire poli. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait les mêmes raisons que lui de venir à cette cérémonie, elle et la soeur d'Arthas étant amies d'enfance… il sourit également à la jeune mage, satisfait de la perspective de la voir plus tard, à la fête de célébration des noces.

Il reprit sa recherche de visages connus parmi les nobles, et croisa le regard de Tirion Fordring, qui le vit et fronça les sourcils en direction de Daval. Peut-être lui aussi avait-il senti l'étrange influence de Prestor et s'en méfiait-il… auquel cas, il pourrait faire un allié de poids. Au moins Arthas n'était-il pas le seul à voir d'un mauvais oeil l'ascension de Daval Prestor.

Alors que le seigneur d'Âtreval et le prince héritier de Lordaeron concluaient une entente muette, la cérémonie avançait toujours. Ce fut au tour de Calia Menethil d'entrer dans la cathédrale, au bras du roi Terenas II Menethil de Lordaeron qui l'accompagna jusqu'à l'autel. Elle portait une robe de mariée blanche, ornée d'une quantité de tissu comparable à la puissance du royaume. Arthas trouvait cette idée étrange, d'ajouter sans cesse du tissu au vêtement pour montrer sa richesse. Lui préférait une tenue pratique, et avait été bien content qu'on ne lui fasse plus de tenues affriolantes depuis qu'il avait été intronisé comme Chevalier de la Main d'Argent, quelques années plus tôt. Alors que la princesse atteignait l'autel, Terenas la confia à Daval Prestor avant d'aller s'installer au côté de son fils, au premier rang. L'archevêque Faol commença à énoncer les mots sacrés que, une fois n'est pas coutume, Arthas n'écouta que d'une oreille. Il prit garde à sauver les apparences en plaquant un sourire sur son visage, malgré son véritable ressenti sur les évènements. Le royaume était suffisamment en mauvaise posture pour éviter que le prince oublie l'étiquette en public.

La cérémonie passa rapidement, sans que le prince s'en rende compte, et les nobles se retrouvèrent vite à faire la queue pour adresser leurs félicitations aux mariés. Quand vint le tour d'Arthas, qui avait laissé d'autres nobles passer devant lui, il se composa un sourire avant de s'adresser à sa soeur et Daval Prestor, mais fut devancé par ce dernier :

\- Mon Prince ! Vous me voyez comblé de faire désormais partie de votre famille, et de pouvoir vous appeler mon beau-frère.

\- Moi de même, hésita Arthas.

\- Pas de faux-semblant avec moi, s'il vous plaît… je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais vous y viendrez, je vous assure que ma compagnie vous fera changer d'avis !

Arthas fut pris de court par cette déclaration. Daval avait pris un air amical en débitant ces mots, mais il apparaissait clairement que l'homme se savait exercer un pouvoir sur les gens, et pensait pouvoir influencer le prince héritier. Ne sachant quoi répondre, Arthas fut sauvé par l'intervention de sa sœur adorée :

\- Si j'étais vous, Daval, je n'y croirais pas tant. Mon frère est plus têtu qu'une mule !

Elle eut un petit rire qui sembla amuser Daval, et Arthas fit remarquer, peut-être un peu précipitamment, que d'autres personnes attendaient pour les féliciter. Voyant l'attention des mariés se reporter sur quelqu'un d'autre, il s'éloigna du parvis de la cathédrale. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il vit la Dame de Theramore descendre les marches d'un pas rapide. Elle se dirigea d'un air résolu vers le palais, et Arthas ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il brûlait de parler avec elle, mais cela pourrait attendre la fête du soir. Il restait une bonne heure avant de début des festivités et Arthas décida d'utiliser ce temps à bon escient.

Tirion Fordring ne tarda pas à sortir de la cathédrale, vite rejoint par Gavinrad le Terrible, et les deux paladins se dirigèrent vers une petite artère qui s'enfonçait dans la ville, vaguement en direction du palais. Arthas les rejoignit rapidement et les salua de loin, tant qu'il était hors de portée de leur discussion. Tirion l'enjoignit à s'approcher et se remit à parler en reprenant sa marche :

\- Mon prince, j'aimerais votre avis sur la question du jour : que pensez-vous de l'union entre votre soeur et ce Daval Prestor ?

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, Tirion, tout cela m'inquiète. Cet homme dégage quelque chose de mauvais.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, approuva Gavinrad. J'ai observé ses manoeuvres au conseil, et de plus en plus de nobles se rallient à son avis.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il risque d'élever la voix, maintenant qu'il a été intégré à la famille royale, quand nous refusons d'écouter ses propositions, déplora Arthas.

\- À propos du conseil, reprit Gavinrad, vous ne m'y verrez plus à partir de demain. Les nouvelles concernant Austrivage sont trop graves pour que je reste ici dans l'inactivité !

\- Les nouvelles ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de consulter les missives récentes, depuis quelques jours…

\- Un paladin se trouvant sur les lieux a informé la Main d'Argent, et donc son représentant au conseil, qu'Austrivage est tombée il y a peu, et que Garithos et ses troupes sont retranchés à Moulin-de-Tarren. Visiblement, les nains se préparent à la guerre, mais rien n'est prêt encore. C'est pourquoi je compte partir au plus vite sur le front, pour tenter de comprendre et rétablir la situation.

\- Je comprends votre empressement, seigneur Gavinrad, mais qui va siéger au conseil en votre absence ?

\- Je peux m'occuper de cela, mon prince intervint Tirion. Au vu de l'impression que me laisse ce seigneur Prestor, je préfère le surveiller autant que possible…

Alors qu'ils parlaient, les trois chevaliers de la Main d'Argent approchaient du palais royal, et le prince dut fausser compagnie à ses confrères, après leur avoir donné rendez-vous au lendemain pour en discuter plus avant et avoir approuvé rapidement la proposition de Tirion Fordring. Il ne fallait pas que la place de la Main d'Argent au conseil restreint soit inoccupée, pour le bien du royaume.

Dans le palais, Arthas chercha son père pour lui demander conseil sur la situation. C'était encore au roi de gouverner et Arthas aurait dû ne pas avoir voix au chapitre, même si récemment il avait gagné en autorité. Dès qu'il eut trouvé Terenas, Arthas lui exposa la situation dans les Contreforts de Hautebrande et lui demanda son avis sur la situation. La réponse du roi fut la suivante :

\- Mon fils, il y a un moment pour chaque chose. Aujourd'hui est le temps de célébrer l'union de ta soeur avec un ami de notre famille, nous discuterons de guerre plus tard.

\- Père, vous vous voilez la face. Autrefois, vous avez eu le cran de diriger l'Alliance, alors pourquoi ne m'écoutez-vous pas aujourd'hui ?

Son père soupira et accepta d'écouter Arthas, mais sa conclusion ne fut pas très encourageante, et il apparaissait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser de problèmes politiques aujourd'hui. Ceci désola le prince, qui voyait la fête comme une parenthèse qui tombait au mauvais moment et ne faisait qu'entraver la défense du royaume. Il allait donc devoir gérer tout cela seul, pour l'instant.

La journée avait déjà été longue pour le prince, mais il se dirigea tout de même vers la salle de réception du palais, où divers buffets attendaient les invités du mariage princier. Quand le prince entra, tous n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et il devina qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir d'autres affaires à gérer. Il ne fut aucunement surpris de trouver un dense groupe d'invités autour des mariés, qui étaient l'objet de pratiquement toutes les discussions. À une époque, Arthas aurait aimé être à cette place, mais il avait changé depuis les évènements de Norfendre.

\- Arthas en était là de sa réflexion quand Jaina l'accosta, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver et n'eut que le temps de sursauter avant qu'elle prenne la parole

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu perdu dans vos pensées, Arthas.

\- Désolé... je n'ai pas la tête à faire la fête en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, encore ? Ça n'arrête pas, en ce moment ! s'écria-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler… laissons cela de côté pour l'instant, voulez-vous ? Je préférerais passer un bon moment à discuter avec une amie, en toute honnêteté.

Jaina tiqua au mot "amie", mais ne releva pas. Pour une fois, elle pouvait parler tranquillement avec le prince, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Ils échangèrent des nouvelles à voix basse, tant sur Lordaeron que sur Kalimdor, et se trouvèrent d'accord sur la plupart des points, notamment sur la nécessité de limiter la portée du pouvoir de Daval Prestor. Leur discussion resta principalement centrée sur des sujets géopolitiques, mais ils remarquèrent tous deux que la situation était nettement moins tendue entre eux que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Si l'un ou l'autre envisagea quoi que ce soit concernant leur couple, il ne le montra pas et ne fit pas dériver la conversation.

La soirée se prolongeant, Arthas proposa à la jeune mage de rester dormir au château, de profiter de l'hospitalité qu'il lui offrait, mais elle lui rappela qu'elle avait des affaires importantes à traiter à Theramore également, notamment concernant ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'invasion de Kul Tiras, qui semblait la tracasser, et quitta le palais avant d'employer un portail pour repartir en Kalimdor. Arthas soupira. Il avait passé une soirée intéressante, mais lui aussi avait beaucoup à faire. Il se souvint du rendez-vous convenu au lendemain avec Tirion Fordring et Gavinrad, et partit se coucher après avoir salué les convives.


	25. Préparatifs

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft appartient à Blizzard, comme d'habitude._ **  
**

 _Bon, ça fait longtemps encore une fois. Et je vous donne un chapitre plus court que prévu à l'origine, mais en fait ça a été un tas de bricolages... qui font que ce que je voulais mettre là se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que vous supportez l'attente, parce que même si ma fac est bloquée et que donc j'ai plus cours, j'arrive pas vraiment à écrire. Enfin, l'important c'est que ça avance hein._

 _Bon, bonne lecture comme d'habitude, hésitez pas à reviewer, ceux qui arrivent jusqu'ici, et au prochain chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Préparatifs**

La cité des orcs reprenait enfin des couleurs. Les multiples assauts du Fléau contre ses portes avaient drainé les ressources d'Orgrimmar à un rythme difficilement soutenable. Cependant, la paix relative qui s'était installée depuis un mois ou deux permettait au foyer de la Horde de se développer de nouveau. Tout ne s'était pas fait sans heurts, étant donné qu'une troupe de trolls était arrivée et demandant de l'aide à la Horde pour reprendre leur île.

À l'arrivée des survivants trolls, le chef de guerre de la Horde avait fait envoyer des éclaireurs pour vérifier l'état actuel de l'île des Sombrelance. La conclusion avait été que, si le Fléau était passé par là, il n'y était pas resté. Le sorcier Zalazane avait pris possession de ce qui restait de l'archipel, et rien ne laissait présumer de son appartenance ou non au Fléau.

Telle était la teneur du rapport de l'éclaireur orc qui revenait de l'archipel. Thrall hocha la tête en soupirant, avant de se tourner vers Rokhan, le chasseur des ombres qui avait pris la tête de ce qui restait des Sombrelance. Il était un peu plus grand que la moyenne des trolls, et son arme était gravée de symboles vaudous. Si Vol'jin lui avait fait confiance, alors Thrall lui accorderait la sienne. La salle du trône du Fort Draka, nommé en l'honneur de la mère de Thrall, était déserte, hormis le chef de guerre, Rokhan, l'éclaireur qui venait de terminer son rapport, et les deux gardes kor'kron à l'entrée de la pièce. Thrall congédia l'éclaireur en le remerciant et en lui disant d'aller manger un morceau, puis s'adressa à Rokhan :

\- Je comprends le tourment qui vous saisit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous perdez votre foyer, et les orcs savent ce que cela fait. Mais, comme vous me l'avez expliqué, votre tribu entière avait bien du mal à gagner du terrain face à Zalazane et ses morts-vivants. Je crains que nous perdions trop de valeureux guerriers à tenter de reprendre ce qui vous appartient.

\- Je vois. Nos guerriers, ils ont envie d'en découdre, vous savez. Mais on sait qu'on a aucune chance sans l'aide de notre chef de guerre. Si on a votre soutien, on pourra expliquer comment faire à vos guerriers, et ils reviendront plus forts.

\- Rokhan, nous ne sommes pas encore en position de force sur ce continent. Orgrimmar et nos colonies des Tarides sont seulement en train de reprendre des forces après les attaques du Fléau, et nos combattants sont trop peu nombreux pour mener des offensives sans risque.

\- Alors appelez les alliés de la Horde. Les taurens sont avec nous, non ? Et les humains, au Sud, eux aussi ils pourraient venir. Je demande pas beaucoup à tout le monde, juste de quoi reprendre notre foyer.

Thrall soupira. C'était logique. Rokhan était capable d'amasser des volontaires, même s'il doutait de la motivation que pourraient avoir les humains à aider des trolls. Il se leva du trône sur lequel il reposait et s'approcha du chasseur des ombres.

\- Bien. Vous et vos guerriers pouvez recruter des volontaires pour reprendre vos îles. Mais je vais vous avouer quelque chose : l'attaque de Grom me laisse entrevoir une stratégie : attaquer à un seul endroit à la fois, et fort. Suffisamment pour gagner partout où il ira. Par conséquent, je ne peux garantir la sécurité d'aucun endroit sur le continent. Peut-être les elfes seraient-ils en mesure de lui résister, mais s'il décide d'attaquer la Horde, nous serons en mauvaise posture.

Rokhan hocha la tête, et indiqua à Thrall qu'il n'emporterait pas trop de guerriers et ferait avec ceux qui voudraient bien venir. Après un salut de guerrier, les deux chefs quittèrent le Fort Draka. Thrall alla sur le rempart sud et observa le territoire appartenant à la Horde. Durotar, l'avait-il appelé. Il se demanda si la Horde d'origine s'était attendue à ce que ses descendants vivent dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Une région quasi-désertique, difficilement cultivable, mais propice à la chasse et aux exploitations minières, et facilement défendable. Le chef de guerre se retourna pour contempler son oeuvre : la cité d'Orgrimmar s'étendait devant lui, grand rassemblement de huttes et de maisons au fond d'un canyon, protégé à ses trois entrées par de hauts et épais remparts perpétuellement patrouillés par des gardes orcs.

Soudain, Thrall repensa à ce qu'il avait déduit plus tôt au sujet de Grommash, et porta la main à l'amulette magique qui lui permettait de communiquer avec la dame de Theramore, Jaina Portvaillant… mais se ravisa. Elle lui avait indiqué qu'elle passerait cette journée à Lordaeron, pour célébrer le mariage d'une amie d'enfance, et ce n'était pas le bon jour pour la tracasser avec le Fléau. De plus, elle avait déjà reproché plus d'une fois à Thrall d'être trop peu confiant en la situation. Les choses semblaient s'être arrangées ici, il n'y avait pas lieu de se torturer l'esprit avec des dangers qui ne sont peut-être pas vrais, avait-elle dit. Cette insouciance ne lui ressemblait pas, aussi Thrall avait continué à nourrir des soupçons, qui s'étaient confirmés avec l'attaque sur les îles de l'écho.

Le chef de guerre de la Horde redescendit de la muraille pour affronter une fois de plus la tâche importante qu'était la direction de son peuple.

* * *

Muradin s'avança sur le siège trop bas pour s'approcher du gnome qui lui faisait face.

\- Je suis pas sûr que vous ayez compris l'ampleur du problème.

\- J'ai parfaitement compris ce qui se passe dans le nord. Seulement je ne crois pas que ce soit du ressort de Gnomeregan.

\- Laissez moi au moins parler à Mekkanivelle.

\- Le Grand Bricoleur n'a pas de temps à accorder à vos requêtes aujourd'hui, et...

Muradin frappa du poing sur la table et cria au gnome qu'il devait voir le Grand Bricoleur Mekkanivelle et qu'il n'était pas du genre patient, avant de grommeler quelque chose en langage nain. Le gnome se ratatina sur sa chaise avant d'accorder une entrevue avec Mekkanivelle au prince nain.

\- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez, fit le nain en souriant de toutes ses dents au gnome.

On le fit attendre quelque temps dans une salle qui n'avait rien d'une salle du trône ou de quelque chose d'approchant, mais cela ne surprit en rien Muradin. Les gnomes n'avaient jamais eu le sens de la cérémonie commun aux nains, aux humains et aux elfes. On lui avait simplement dit d'attendre que Mekkanivelle remarque sa présence, tout absorbé qu'il était dans une invention farfelue. Tout autour, des mécanismes au but obscur recouvraient les murs métallique typiques de la cité des gnomes. Muradin avait l'habitude de la technologie des petits êtres, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les nains, et tout ceci aurait pu irriter un autre que lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à tourner et retourner un objet dans ses mains, le Grand Bricoleur leva les yeux et lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose, avant de poser les yeux sur Muradin qui était adossé à une des rares portions libres du mur. Le meneur des gnomes eut l'air surpris quelques secondes puis arbora un grand sourire avant de s'exclamer :

\- Muradin Barbe-de-Bronze, ami de Gnomeregan ! Bienvenue à vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en notre cité des profondeurs ?

\- Grand Bricoleur Gelbin Mekkanivelle, l'Alliance a encore une fois besoin de votre aide. Nous avons appris il y a peu qu'une armée de démons envahit Lordaeron. D'après le messager, notre force de frappe actuelle risquerait de ne pas suffir à repousser cet adversaire, même en combattant dans les airs grâce aux gyrocoptères et aux avions que vous nous avez donnés.

\- Je vois… vous avez besoin que Gnomeregan vous aide une fois de plus à consolider votre flotte aérienne.

Il prit l'air pensif, et pria Muradin de l'attendre là, en lui conseillant au passage de ne toucher à rien. Le gnome partit d'un pas rapide, avec visiblement une idée en tête. Muradin prit son mal en patience et observa les machineries qui l'entouraient, notamment celle sur l'établi de Mekkanivelle. La forme rappelait vaguement une clé à molette, mais l'objet était parcouru de câbles et d'engrenages qui ne semblaient pas, à première vue, avoir une quelconque utilité. Le prince nain supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un projet d'amélioration des outils de mécanique classique, mais préféra ne pas trop s'avancer… on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre, avec les gnomes.

Mekkanivelle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une série de parchemins, griffonnés de tous côtés, qu'il posa sur son établi avant d'en dérouler un, très grand. Dessus, on trouvait le dessin d'une machine qui semblait être un hybride entre un zeppelin gobelin et le mode de propulsion par hélices des gyrocoptères, entouré de diverses annotations, certaines en langue commune, d'autres en caractères que ne reconnaissait pas Muradin. Il attendit l'explication de Mekkanivelle, qui vint assez rapidement :

Ceci, mon cher ami, est une canonnière aérienne. Une idée de mon cher ami Thermojoncteur, améliorée par mes soins. Sur le plan théorique, sa puissance de feu est inégalée. Un appareil de ce genre peut transporter un escadron de gyrocoptères, et ainsi maîtriser tout l'espace aérien dans lequel il se trouve.

Muradin était impressionné par la puissance de cette machine. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Il demanda donc :

\- Et… comment pouvez-vous mettre en oeuvre le chantier d'un tel engin, ou même le faire décoller ?

\- Et bien… on ne peut pas. Pas avec nos moyens actuels, s'empressa d'ajouter le gnome. Il est impossible de construire ce genre de véhicule dans les tunnels de Gnomeregan, et nos installations externes sont trop peu avancées pour servir à ce genre de construction. Et puis… nous manquons de matériaux, vous voyez bien que ceci est plutôt imposant...

Muradin soupira, et demanda à voir les autres projets proposés par Mekkanivelle. Aucun n'était réellement intéressant, il s'agissait d'améliorations de véhicules existant déjà, et que les nains pouvaient faire eux-mêmes, du moins en partie. Il planta son regard dans celui de Mekkanivelle et demanda :

\- Pour construire une canonnière comme celle-là, quel serait le coût pour Forgefer ?

\- Le coût ? Eh bien… en prenant en compte les installations, les matériaux…

Le Grand Bricoleur marmonna dans sa barbe, comptant mentalement les divers besoins d'une telle entreprise avant de griffonner dans un coin du plan encore vierge ce qu'il demanderait en échange. Muradin y jeta un oeil, et cru avoir mal lu pendant un instant. C'était exorbitant, et Mekkanivelle le savait. Le nain soupira et s'empara du plan pour tout vérifier.

\- Bon. Une bonne partie de ces besoins peut être compensée en services rendus, non ?

\- En effet, mais pas tous.

Très bien. Je vais retourner à Forgefer pour en discuter avec mon frère, et je vous renverrai une lettre vous indiquant ce que nous aurons décidé.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et Muradin rendit le plan de la canonnière, puis laissa le Grand Bricoleur s'organiser avec tout cela et fit le trajet inverse pour ressortir de la cité des profondeurs. Magni ne serait probablement pas enchanté en voyant ce que cette entreprise allait leur coûter, mais il n'hésiterait probablement pas à investir pour aider l'Alliance.

* * *

Thrall était assez tendu depuis quelques heures. Des orcs de la région au nord d'Orgrimmar étaient revenus en courant pour annoncer qu'une importante force du Fléau avait accosté dans la région, et ne tarderait pas à atteindre la ville si telle était son but. Le chef de guerre avait fait renforcer la garde au mur Nord, et de plus en plus de colons du nord arrivaient, essoufflés et apeurés pour la plupart. La menace semblait réelle, et Thrall n'aimait pas ça. Nazgrel était parti en reconnaissance avec quelques chevaucheurs de loups pour déterminer l'état des colonies au nord, et la position des troupes du Fléau, pour permettre à Thrall de réagir en connaissance de cause.

La nuit allait tomber quand Nazgrel et ses guerriers revinrent, quelques-uns couverts de sang. Une horde de morts-vivants se dirigeait tout droit vers Orgrimmar, mais pas assez nombreuse pour causer une menace grave. Selon toute vraisemblance, le mur nord pourrait tenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire, tant que les guerriers de la Horde pourraient se relayer. La situation était loin d'être désespérée, en tout cas.

Thrall se faisait cette réflexion, quand il fut coupé par un bruit assourdissant. Dans un premier temps, il ne put en identifier la source, lointaine, mais tous l'avaient entendu. Alors que les guerriers de la Horde étaient suspicieux quant à ce que cela pouvait être, les morts-vivants du Fléau accélérèrent, forçant les guerriers à réagir. Alors qu'on commençait à distinguer des formes plus massives dans la troupe de cadavres, le bruit revint. Un rugissement. Qui glaça le sang de Thrall. Tous les guerriers de la Horde levèrent la tête vers le nord, et virent ce qui fonçait vers eux.

Un dragon. Un dragon mort, et pourtant animé d'une vie malsaine. Et sur son échine, une forme en armure se dessinait.


	26. Orgrimmar

_Disclaimer :_ _Warcraft appartient à Blizzard, tout ça..._

 _Bon. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus, dites donc !  
_

 _Je sais, mon rythme ralentit encore, mais je vais pas me justifier à chaque chapitre, donc j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que je le fais (parce que ça m'a l'air parti pour longtemps dans cette situation) : Cette fic, c'est ma principale en cours, seulement j'en ai de plus en plus qui me tournent dans la tête, et je trouve de moins en moins de temps pour écrire (ce qui peut se régler, mais c'est pas la question). Autrement dit, je prépare des fics (dont je trouve le scénario meilleur mais c'est à vous d'en juger quand je posterai ça) qui me pompent le temps que j'ai sur celle-ci. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de continuer, hein ! On est loin du bout, et il me reste pas mal d'aventures à raconter, ici. Je pense que ça va plus ou moins être un fil rouge, que je continuerai en parallèle du reste.  
_

 _Bref, voilà, ça c'est fait. Comme d'habitude, hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça peut me motiver un peu plus à continuer :)_

 _Ah, et donc pour répondre aux reviews :_

 ** _AsukaTirento :_** _C'est cool comme coïncidence ! Même si mes chapitres sortent de plus en plus espacés dans le temps, je te rassure, ça va continuer ! Et sache que si ça a l'air de se disperser en ce moment niveau scénario, t'inquiètes pas c'est temporaire  
Et oui, c'est typiquement Thrall de se dire "non mais ça va bien se passer", du moins à cette époque._

 _Bon, eh ben je vous laisse là, bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui dépasse encore une fois les 2000 mots ! (ça sort pas souvent, mais je bâcle pas au moins)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Orgrimmar**

Un dragon mort-vivant. Telle était la puissance qu'avait acquis Grommash Hurlenfer. Thrall savait peu de choses sur les dragons, hormis que la plupart étaient bien plus puissants que le commun des mortels. Assimilant ce que cela voulait dire, Thrall fut ramené à la réalité par Nazgrel qui le secouait par l'épaule.

\- Chef de guerre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Thrall secoua la tête et désigna les grunts autour de lui.

\- Vous, restez ici et défendez la muraille. Dragon ou pas, le mur ne doit pas tomber.

\- Bien, nous ne céderons pas de terrain. Enfin, j'ai remarqué que...

Thrall savait ce que Nazgrel allait dire, aussi il leva la main pour le couper. Il avait vu comme lui les guerriers en armure lourde qui s'étaient mêlés au Fléau, quelques-uns semblaient être des orcs, et les autres étaient bien plus grands. Il ne pouvait pas estimer raisonnablement leur puissance, aussi il indiqua à Nazgrel de renforcer la défense avec autant de guerriers qu'il pourrait. Thrall allait essayer de repousser lui-même le dragon, avec l'aide des éléments.

Alors que Nazgrel organisait la défense du rempart, le chef de guerre emprunta l'un des chemins escarpés qui menaient au-dessus du défilé où il avait installé sa ville, endroit qu'on ne pouvait atteindre que depuis Orgrimmar. Le temps qu'il y arrive, le dragon s'était beaucoup rapproché et commençait à dessiner des cercles autour de la ville. Thrall ferma les yeux, tentant pendant une seconde de se persuader qu'il rêvait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il serra dans sa main le pendentif qui le reliait à Jaina Portvaillant, réveillant le dispositif magique pour lui envoyer un message d'alerte. Cela fait, il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'elle répondrait à son appel.

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, et Thrall aurait eu une pensée sur la beauté du paysage s'il n'y avait pas eu l'attaque du Fléau. Il reporta son attention sur le dragon qui décrivait des cercles et descendait petit à petit, et dont le cavalier semblait regarder dans la direction du chef de guerre. Thrall avait pris le temps d'enfiler l'armure de Marteau-du-destin quand il avait eu vent de l'attaque, et il se félicitait d'avoir été si prévoyant. Les plaques de métal noir allaient servir, ce soir. Il affermit sa prise sur le Marteau du Destin et hurla dans la direction du dragon et de son cavalier :

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux en finir, Grommash ? On ne défie pas la Horde impunément !

Il savait qu'une partie de ces mots étaient en l'air, mais son but était de provoquer Hurlenfer, car il savait que c'était lui, pour l'amener à portée d'attaque. Alors que le dragon changeait de trajectoire, Thrall implora les esprits élémentaires de venir à son secours pour le rude combat qui allait suivre. Le dragon fit un passage en ligne droite au-dessus de lui et souffla ce qui semblait être un souffle de givre au chaman. Il se protégea en invoquant l'esprit de feu et évoqua une sphère de flammes autour de lui, qui le protégea en grande partie du souffle destructeur, même s'il put en ressentir l'aura.

Juste après le passage du dragon, Thrall remodela le feu qu'il manipulait et envoya un trait de feu droit dans la poitrine du dragon, qui sembla à peine ébranlé par l'attaque. Cependant, cela eut en partie l'effet escompté : Grommash s'approcha suffisamment pour que Thrall distingue son visage, qui affichait un mépris à la hauteur de la résistance du chaman. Il semblait sûr de sa puissance, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela pourrait servir à Thrall, qui déstabilisa le dragon à l'aide d'un esprit du vent, et le força à se poser non loin de lui. Grommash sauta au sol avec adresse, malgré l'armure qu'il portait, un peu plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumée. Il lança un regard au dragon squelettique, qui reprit son envol et se mit à survoler Orgrimmar, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Thrall. Hurlenfer toisa le chef de guerre de la Horde tout en s'approchant de quelques pas pour voir distinctement son ancien compagnon. Celui-ci remarqua que, s'il portait sa fameuse hache, Hurlesang, à la main, une épée runique était attachée à sa ceinture. Elle dégageait une aura effrayante, que Thrall n'essaya pas d'analyser.

Saisissant le Marteau-du-Destin à deux mains, il planta son regard droit dans celui de Hurlenfer. Le temps était compté, mais il devait obtenir quelques informations, alors il parla, d'une voix forte et décidée :

\- Grommash, pourquoi tout cela ? Nous pouvions encore résister au Fléau, et maintenant, que fais-tu ? Tu mènes une attaque de morts-vivants, comme un instrument du roi-liche !

\- Un instrument ? Ha, le roi-liche ne me contrôle pas, Thrall. Je vais construire une nouvelle Horde, bien plus puissante et capable de résister au temps que tout ce que tu espères pour notre peuple. Si vous résistez, alors je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de tous vous montrer de quoi mes guerriers et moi sommes capables.

\- Une Horde de morts. Regarde-toi, tu n'es pas lucide ! Tes actions ne font que servir le roi-liche, tu portes même l'arme de Ner'Zhul ! Et tu voudrais tuer tous les orcs libres ici, toi même qui t'es battu pour qu'ils y parviennent ! C'est bien ce que je craignais… cette arme t'a rendu fou. Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors.

Thrall soupira, puis serra son pendentif, espérant déclencher le dispositif magique, avant de l'arracher et le jeter au sol. Il se mit en garde, et Grom débuta le combat. Il chargea Thrall, arme en main, et frappa fort. Le chef de guerre évita le premier coup et tenta de riposter, mais son attaque fut déviée par la force brute de Hurlenfer, qui le repoussa d'un coup de pied. Une grande partie du choc fut encaissée par l'armure noire, mais cela ne suffirait probablement pas longtemps. Thrall décida de rester sur la défensive, au moins le temps d'évaluer ses chances en combat armé, qu'il savait assez faibles. Les assauts répétés de Grommash lui donnèrent du fil à retordre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à passer à l'attaque. Hurlenfer se reposait principalement sur sa force, et Thrall ne commettrait pas cette erreur. Alors qu'il esquivait un assaut et que Grom reprenait de la distance pour reprendre son souffle, le chaman fit appel aux éléments pour envoyer un puissant éclair droit sur le torse du grand orc. Il ne s'y attendait pas et reçut le choc électrique de plein fouet, mais il se redressa bien plus vite que ne l'avait espéré Thrall. Celui-ci prit conscience de la puissance accumulée par son ancien allié, probablement contenue dans les runes gravées sur l'armure sombre. Le chef de guerre de la Horde transféra la puissance élémentaire dans son marteau, dans l'espoir d'affaiblir Grom aussi rapidement que possible.

Il n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur échange de coups, interrompus par un fracas assourdissant. Le wyrm était passé à l'attaque, et il recouvrait la ville de son souffle glacial. L'attaque était dévastatrice, mais il fut interrompu par un tir de catapulte qui lui écrasa les côtes, et il s'écrasa dans la Vallée de la Force. Grommash éclata de rire, ce qui ramena à lui l'attention de Thrall.

\- Vois ce que peut faire un seul d'entre eux. Ta Horde n'a aucune chance face à ma puissance. Et celui-ci n'était qu'un petit, imagine un peu leur mère !

Thrall affermit sa prise sur son marteau, et jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux au pendentif qui gisait au sol, à demi recouvert de poussière, brillant d'une lueur bleue. Que faisait donc Jaina ? Il revint à Grom, espérant gagner assez de temps.

\- Nous l'avons abattu. Nous abattrons tous ceux que tu nous enverras. Tu as pris les Sombrelance par surprise alors qu'ils étaient affaiblis, mais Orgrimmar ne tombera pas si facilement. Et moi non plus.

Grommash ricana, et rompit la trêve en chargeant à nouveau le chef de guerre. Cette fois, Thrall compris qu'il s'était retenu durant leur premier échange. Il devint pratiquement impossible de contre-attaquer, le maître-lame ne laissait plus aucune ouverture, et le chef de guerre fut contraint de reculer. Il tenta d'invoquer un élément pour lui venir en aide, mais cela ne lui permit que d'ouvrir sa garde et de subir un violent coup de hache au bras gauche. L'issue du combat ne lui apparaissait pas très lumineuse.

* * *

Jaina apparut enfin sur les reliefs au-dessus d'Orgimmar. Le message n'avait pas été très clair, mais il s'agissait clairement d'un appel de détresse, qui avait poussé la jeune mage à repousser un conseil important. Elle toisa la ville et comprit rapidement ce qui clochait. Une sorte de dragon combattait des troupes de la Horde dans la vallée à l'est, le mur nord était vraisemblablement attaqué, d'après l'agitation et la fumée… et elle vit enfin Thrall et Grommash en plein duel, un peu en contrebas par rapport à elle. Le chef de guerre de la Horde reculait, usant de ses pouvoirs élémentaires pour gagner un peu de répit quand il en avait l'occasion.

La mage commençait à avoir une idée claire de ce qui se déroulait ici, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire… Grommash avait lancé le Fléau à l'assaut d'Orgrimmar… et avait visiblement l'avantage. Un rapide coup d'oeil au rempart lui indiqua que les défenseurs avaient grand-peine à empêcher leurs ennemis de passer… Orgrimmar n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il ne restait que quelques options, et Jaina opta pour celle qui lui semblait la meilleure. Elle dressa un bouclier arcanique devant Thrall, qui interrompit le coup de Grom, et suffit à attirer l'attention des deux guerriers sur elle. L'ancien chef du clan Chanteguerre rugit quelque chose, mais ses paroles furent emportées par le vent avant qu'elle puisse en saisir le sens.

Thrall reculait déjà de plusieurs pas, profitant du bref répit qui lui était accordé pour reprendre son souffle et se remettre en garde. Le bouclier arcanique disparut, et un bref regard en direction de Dame Portvaillant confirma qu'elle préparait autre chose. Il lui suffisait de tenir bon, à présent, maintenant que l'équilibre des forces était rétabli. Alors que Grommash chargeait de nouveau, Thrall lui envoya une langue de flammes, qu'il évita facilement. Le chaman réussit à parer l'attaque du grand orc et utilisa son élan pour le projeter au sol d'un coup d'épaule. Dans le même élan, il parvint à arracher Hurle-Sang de la main de Hurlenfer, ce qui lui assurait l'avantage. Il toisa l'orc au sol, et parla de nouveau :

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne tomberais pas facilement. Rappelle tes hordes, et renonce à cet assaut.

Grom ricana en se relevant, et désigna le rempart :

\- Mes hordes remportent le combat, Thrall. Tu as perdu. Sans l'aide de cette humaine insolente, tu serais déjà mort. Bats-toi avec honneur et tu auras peut-être une place dans mon armée. Rends-toi, et je réfléchirai peut-être à te laisser partir.

Thrall constata avec horreur l'ouverture d'une brèche dans les lignes de défenses du rempart, où s'engouffrèrent immédiatement les vagues de morts-vivants de Grom. Celui-ci dégaina l'arme qui était restée à sa ceinture depuis tout ce temps : l'épée bleutée, Deuillegivre. Le chaman n'avait aucune envie de risquer sa vie, mais Grom n'avait visiblement aucune intention de laisser la Horde en vie ici.

Au moment où le premier coup de Grommash allait atteindre le chef de guerre, une lumière violette enveloppa Thrall, et il fut téléporté, ainsi que Jaina, à l'entrée de la ville, laissant Grom seul en haut du rocher.

* * *

Un flot de personnes se déversait à travers la grande porte sud d'Orgrimmar, sous le regard de Jaina qui maintenait tant bien que mal une barrière pour empêcher la horde de morts-vivants de passer. Heureusement pour elle, Hurlenfer n'avait pas chercher à les retrouver, elle et Thrall, pour terminer le combat. La mage savait ce que pensait Thrall, mais fuir avait été la meilleure solution envisageable. Tous deux avaient pu aider à l'évacuation de la ville, et l'intervention de Jaina avait permis d'abandonner le rempart avec aussi peu de pertes que possible.

Des grunts comptaient les soldats survivants à la porte, et Thrall avait réuni autant de chamans que possible pour soigner les blessés, tandis que certains prêtaient une partie de leur énergie à Jaina pour lui permettre de maintenir sa barrière magique.

Durant la fuite, ils avaient repéré le cadavre du dragon, bien mort cette fois-ci, abattu, ce qui réduisait considérablement la force de frappe de Grommash, considérant ce qu'il avait amené ici. À la connaissance de la dame de Theramore, il n'avait envoyé de troupes que là, ce qui indiquait que ses forces étaient encore limitées. De leur côté, le bilan était mauvais, mais il aurait pu l'être bien plus. Plusieurs centaines de guerriers avaient péri sur le rempart ou contre le dragon, mais Thrall avait survécu au combat contre Grom, et la ville avait été évacuée suffisamment vite pour éviter les pertes civiles. Le coup dur ne résidait pas dans les pertes, mais dans la défaite du plus puissant fort de la Horde, et par conséquent le peuple de Thrall se retrouvait une fois de plus sans foyer.

Thrall leva la tête sur la grande porte. Visiblement, plus personne de vivant ne s'apprêtait à les passer. Il indiqua à quelques guerriers qui reprenaient leur souffle de les fermer et de barricader autant que possible l'ouverture. Il toisa les restes de la Horde, plusieurs milliers de personnes cherchant un lieu où aller. Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à lui, et il opta pour ne pas surcharger les différents lieux en séparant les réfugiés. Le chef de guerre de la Horde escalada un rocher qui dépassait à côté de la grande route pour dominer son peuple, et prit la parole d'une voix aussi forte que possible.


End file.
